MADRES SOLTERAS
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Historia alterna... Con los personajes de Candy Candy (anime y manga) Kiöko Mizuki, Keiko Nagita e Igarashi... Continuación de MENOR DE EDAD... Candy, Annie y Paty, tendrán que demostrar valor y madurez para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos... Error o bendición? Resultado de una noche loca... Contenido adulto... 18 Candy y Albert.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... Historia alterna... Época actual... Contenido adulto queda advertido...

 _ **INTRODUCCIÓN**_

Han pasado 6 años desde que Candy, Annie y Paty decidieron salir del caparazón... Nunca imaginaron que esto tendría consecuencias que alterarían el rumbo de sus vidas... Quisieron vivir una experiencia pero no imaginaron que el destino trazo su vida... Que harán 3 mujeres que aunque adultas, están en cero en cuanto a las vivencias de la vida... Cómo podrán salir adelante? Será que tendrán el apoyo de su familia? O vivirán con las críticas de la sociedad? Sociedad que vive para juzgar a los demás, jugando a la doble moral... Porque aunque se vivan tiempos modernos, todos nos sentimos con derecho a señalar la conducta de los demás... Candy, Annie y Paty lograrán la felicidad?

Que sucederá? Cuando los hilos del destino decida involucrar a los chicos... Que pasará cuando sepan que su sangre anda rodando? Será que Albert, Stear y Archie hayan olvidado? Hicieron caso omiso a lo sucedido en esa noche? Olvidaron esa unión mágica que dió fruto... Serán felices juntos a pesar de las diferencias de edad? Que tendrá la vida y el destino para estos 6 seres humanos llenos de defectos, que como todos cometieron errores...

Chicas aquí la secuela de MENOR DE EDAD... Espero me acompañen nuevamente en este proyecto... Agradezco su tiempo que dedican en leerme... Gracias mil y que Dios las bendiga siempre...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente de sus creadores... Historia alterna... Contenido adulto queda advertido._**

Nuevamente emprendo nuevo proyecto y agradezco de antemano el que les guste mi trabajo, realmente no puedo creer la aceptación de su parte... Sé que me falta bastante por aprender y sus comentarios hacen que me entren ganas de superarme y hacerlo mejor día a día... Agradezco Tuty y Yuleni por motivarme a escribir han sido mi fuente de inspiración y también agradezco a todas que se pasan a comentar ya que son mi incentivo... Dios las bendiga...

 **Seis años después...**

Han pasado ya seis años desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada! Padecía miedo y angustia... Mis tías me dieron la espalda... Cómo era de esperarse y aunque no me corrieron su decepción y desprecio... Minaron nuestra relación... Así que después de que nació mi bebé, decidí independizarme... Si las dejé, no aguanté sus comentarios y recriminaciones, así que tuve que trabajar y renté un pequeño departamento y vivo muy agusto con mi pequeño... Si, tuve un hermoso varón igualito a su Papi... Rubio, ojitos azules como el cielo, cabellos lacios y dorados como los rayos del sol... Mi pequeño Anthony...

Trabajo en una tienda de autoservicio, todavía recuerdo cuando entré a laborar ahí... Entre en el área de limpieza, después me ascendieron a cajera y ahora estoy de jefa de piso... Y estoy aplicando para la gerencia... Sé puede decir que vivo bien no tengo lujos pero no nos falta nada... Tony está en primero de primaria... Es muy inteligente, supera a todos los de su clase, y es muy deportista, su maestra me dice que es súperdotado, mi pequeño me llena de orgullo pero... Cómo era de esperarse me pregunta día a día por su papá... Y pues decidí hablarle de él, se lo he pintado cómo el mejor padre del mundo y pues le he dicho que él es idéntico a su Papi y mi pequeño es feliz y por eso cada día se esfuerza para ser el mejor... Para ser como su papá... Y aunque estoy mentalizada de mi vida y de que estaré sola se me encoge el corazón, muy en el fondo deseo que Anthony tenga una buena estabilidad emocional... Me duele que sufra las burlas que le hacen los otros niños por no tener papá y pues ni se diga las mamás de esos niños... Tan prejuiciosas no podía creer! que les tenían prohibido tener amistad con mi pequeño...

Se me parte el corazón cuando pregunta cuando va a venir su Papi y yo no pude mentirle... Le dije que Papi y mami se tuvieron que separar no porque no quisieran estar juntos si no porque éramos muy jóvenes y teníamos que cumplir con algunas metas... También le dije que Papi no sabe de su existencia por eso no ha venido... Pero le aseguré que si el supiera que existe nunca lo abandonaría lo amaría como lo amo yo... Y mi hermoso bebé lo entendió y por eso se esfuerza en la escuela y en los deportes... Porque se está preparando para cuando llegue el momento de conocer a su Papi y se sienta muy orgulloso de él... Yo lo adoro... Es mi vida, mi compañía es... MI TODO...

Nunca me imaginé que ser MADRE SOLTERA me traería un sin fin de malas experiencias! Todos se creen con derecho a juzgarte, y ni que decir de los hombres... Todos piensan que estoy "disponible" y me llegan con un sin fin de propuestas tan indecorosas y si los rechazo se sienten con el derecho de desacreditarme... Pero he aprendido a sopesar la situación, estoy enfocada cien porciento a mi hijo... No necesito más... Pero a veces me pregunto que será de ese magnífico muchacho que me hizo alcanzar el cielo y me dió lo mejor de mi vida... Mi hijo... Y solo por eso le agradezco y lo quiero... Si, lo quiero mucho aunque él no lo sepa...

Realmente no estoy sola... Mis amigas... Hermanas Annie y Paty comparten mi misma experiencia... Si, también tienen hermosos pequeños, también fueron varones, son los únicos amiguitos de Tony... Jimmy hijo de Annie y John hijo de Paty... Y si también se parecen mucho a sus papás e igualmente su familia les dieron la espalda...

El padre de Paty la corrió de la casa, pero corrió con suerte... Su abuela Marta le dio asilo y apoyo de hecho viven juntas... Annie sus papás cómo a mí la dejaron estar todo el embarazo pero... Al final la corrieron y está igual que yo trabajando, ella está de encargada en una joyería y no le va nada mal... y renta un pequeño departamento muy cerca de dónde estoy yo... y pues nos frecuentamos muy a menudo... Nuestros hijos están juntos en la escuela, pero en diferente grupo, son muy vivarachos los 3 para su edad y son del mismo mes siempre les festejamos su cumpleaños juntos... Y siempre nos preguntan porque son de la misma edad y porque son del mismo mes! Y pues realmente se nos es muy bochornoso explicarlo!

Como explico ya son seis años...

 **En otro lugar...**

 **Queridos hijos me enorgullece que trabajen en equipo en el negocio que en un futuro no muy lejano será de ustedes... Solo espero verlos realizados en toda la extensión de la palabra... En lo profesional me tienen muy complacida... Pero en su vida personal no tanto no me gusta verlos tan apáticos... Me gustaría que sentarán cabeza... Y así poder conocer mis nietos... No me queda mucho tiempo ya estoy vieja y me gustaría conocer a sus hijos... Pero los veo sin interés alguno!**

 **Sé que son jóvenes aún... Están por cumplir 26 años y les aconsejo que es mejor tener hijos antes de los 30...**

 **\- Hay tía! Quien la entiende? Primero nos dice que cuidadito embaracemos a alguien y ahora le urge que lo hagamos? Dijo Stear. Y pensó en Paty... Qué será de mi salvaje?***

 **\- Además... No nos interesa nadie... Todas las chicas son muy superficiales! Agregó Archie y pensó... Annie... Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver...***

 **\- Si tía estoy de acuerdo con ellos... Necesitamos mujeres inteligentes e independientes... Opinó Albert... Y recordó a su ninfa de ojos verdes... Dónde te metiste!? Nunca te pude encontrar... Cómo te he buscado...**

 **Continuará...**

 **Chicas aquí capitulo, si ya se es muy corto, pero era eso o nada... Ji ji ji trataré de subir mañana, espero sea de su agrado... Pasen excelentes días...**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... Contenido adulto queda advertido...

 **Recordando el pasado...**

Candy estaba en su día de descanso... Poniendo orden a su hogar, Tony en la escuela, tenía que aprovechar la mañana ya que por su trabajo no podía limpiar a conciencia y aprovechaba sus días libres para hacer limpieza general... Pero tiene que hacerlo rápido porque tiene que pasar por Tony ya que le prometió llevarlo a comer y después al cine... Era su dinámica desde hace tiempo... Sus descansos son los jueves... Tiene que lograrlo pero no puede avanzar ya que en este día, no se explica el porqué le vienen recuerdos del pasado... Todavía recuerda como si fuera ayer, la plática que tuvo con Annie y Paty...

 **Flash back**

 ** _2 meses despues..._**

\- Chicas tengo que hablar con ustedes... que bueno que llegan! dijo Candy muy angustiada...

\- Yo tambien tengo que decirles algo... Annie dijo muy triste...

\- Y yo... igual tengo algo importante que decir... Paty dijo muy preocupada...

\- OK... chicas... ahora si que meti las 4... saben? ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Candy soltando la BOMBA... No se como paso! ( ja si como no! si se como ) pero no me explico porque!? ya que use proteccion!?

\- CANDY... tambien estoy embarazada! afirmo Annie...

\- Y YO... tambien lo estoy... confirmo Paty...

\- QUEEEEEE!? OH! POR DIOS! OH! POR DIOS!

\- Candy! Que vamos hacer!? Mis padres me van a matar! Dijo Annie muy angustiada...

\- Cómo nos pudo haber pasado esto!? Completó Paty...

\- De verdad chicas! No tengo la menor idea!? Si nos protegimos, pero... Talvez fallaron los preservativos! Que sé yo!? Pero la verdad estamos metidas en un lío gordo, y todo es mi culpa... Lo siento chicas... Dijo Candy muy estresada...

\- No es tú culpa... Las 3 somos culpables... Compartió Paty...

\- Si Candy... Todas tenemos la culpa... La verdad la emoción peso mas a la razón... Dijo Annie...

\- Si para mí fue la mejor noche... Y si está situación o concecuencia de mis actos terminó asi... Pues tal ves sea la disposición de Dios... Comentó Paty...

\- Si Paty tal vez tengas razón! Si reconozco que fuimos muy irresponsables ya que no conocemos nada de la vida, aunque seamos mayores de edad nunca nos dieron alguna orientación de nada... Yo por ejemplo cuando tuve mi periodo y les pregunté a mis tías... Sus respuestas fueron... - Candy eso es inevitable, y esos días te conviertes en una mujer inmunda... Tienes que tratar que nadie se de cuenta de eso, es lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer... Y ni hablar de sexo... Para ellas todo es pecado... Todo lo que sé es por lo que he leído y visto en internet... Y ahí me di cuenta que estaban muy equivocadas de todo... Así que por eso supe de las maneras de cuidarnos para no contraer alguna enfermedad o embarazo... Pero todo fallo! Explicó Candy...

\- Si ya ni llorar es bueno... Y no podemos ocultar esto... Y solo sé que esto va a acabar muy mal! Nuestras familias no lo van a entender... Dijo Paty...

\- Yo realmente no sé qué hacer... Estoy muy asustada! Expresó Annie...

Por alguna razón Candy estaba tranquila y feliz!? Si se sentía muy feliz... No lo podía evitar y solo deseaba que se pareciera a ese chico de ojos azules, no podía evitar imaginarlo y eso la llenaba de alegría...

\- Saben chicas... Yo me siento... Feliz... No sé porque pero siento... Que apesar de todo estaremos bien... Yo solo quiero pensar y creer que Dios lo quiso así... Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa...

\- De verdad piensas así? Annie muy admirada...

\- Creo que no tiene caso llorar sobre el agua derramada... Les dijo Candy guiñandoles el ojo...

\- Si tienes razón... A mal tiempo buena cara... Opinó Paty...

\- Candy!? Creés que sea buena idea contactar a... los susodichos!? Pregunto Annie...

\- No Annie, no es buena idea... quieres que nos acusen de pedófilas o de abusadoras de menores!? No eso no es opción... Es nuestra responsabilidad... Bueno mi responsabilidad... Al menos yo no pienso buscarlo... Objetó Candy...

\- Si tienes razón Candy... Si realmente son menores como imaginamos, no es buena idea buscarlos, estaríamos en el ojo del huracán... Ya me veo en la cárcel y en todos los noticieros... Apoyó Paty.

\- Cierto... Además de que por lo que se vio son de muy buena condición económica y tal vez nos quieran quitar a nuestros bebés! Annie muy alarmada...

\- Chicas yo por lo menos jamás diré de quien me embarace! No sé qué voy hacer pero solo sé que defenderé a mi pequeño... Me siento diferente... Como les comenté estoy feliz! Siento que ya adoro a está personita que vive dentro de mi... Aseguró Candy...

 **Final flash back**

Oh! Ya es tarde! Tengo que pasar por Tony... Candy se arregló rapidísimo... Realmente su look era muy SPORT jeans, zapatillas cómodas y blusas entalladas... Su cabello largo lucia largo muy hermoso... Su figura mejoró todavía más después del embarazo... Por eso andaban todos de perros falderos detrás de ella... Candy ha tenido citas cómo es de esperarse... Pero nada serio no quiere dar mal ejemplo a Tony... Candy salió y ahora abordo su mini escarabajo... Así apodaba a su coche... Que compró con su primer fondo de ahorro y aguinaldo que recibió en diciembre en su trabajo, muy útil ya que con el se desplaza sin problemas... Y sin querer recordó como aprendio a manejar...

\- De verdad que este día estoy de mente ligera...

 **Flash back**

En esa época la habían ascendido a cajera y Tony estaba por cumplir 2 añitos... había hecho amistad con su supervisor... Tan guapo y de la misma edad... Ese hombre le imponía... Terry se llamaba Terry Granchester se encontraba de paso en la tienda de autoservicio... Venía de Nueva York y estaba capacitando a personal... y pues como se gustaban... Él la acompañó a comprar el auto y ya de paso la enseñó a manejar... Convivieron demasiado y pues... Sé involucraron en una relación más cercana... Pero sin compromiso alguno...

\- Pecosa... Has adquirido un auto que no te hará gastar tanto dinero... Sus refacciones son muy económicas y es muy ahorrador de gasolina...

\- Gracias Terry... De verdad me has ayudado a que no me den gato por liebre... Cómo no se nada de autos pues me quieren ver la cara... Una suerte con contar con tú ayuda...

\- No me des las gracias... Hermosa! Ya sabes que me tienes a tus pies...

\- TERRY! Que cosas dices... Estas de broma...

\- Candy... Es verdad... Me gustas, me gustas mucho... Y se fue acercando y pues la beso... A partir de ese momento iniciaron una relación... Tuvieron intimidad, no fue nada mal... Sé disfrutaron mucho... Terry era muy experimentado y hacia muy buenas chambas sexualmente hablando... Pero Candy pensaba***. No es lo mismo... Podré algún día... No sentirme... Vacía!? Esa era su pregunta.

Llegó la separación... No hubo compromiso ni promesas y solo el adiós... Y lo vivido quedó...

 **Final flash back**

En la escuela de Tony...

Candy llegó y como de costumbre todas las miradas se posaban en ella... Realmente era muy hermosa despertaba la envidia de todas las demás mamás de los niños... La mayoría pasadas de peso y de carácter muy hostil... Y Candy a sus casi 31 años, esbelta y siempre con tan buen humor, con su linda sonrisa en los labios... Saludando aunque no recibiera réplica...

\- Candy! Querida... Saludo Annie...

\- ANNIE... Cómo estás? Vienes por Jimmy...

\- Si ahora me tocó a mí y también me llevaré a John... Paty no podrá pasar por él... Ojalá salgan pronto... Llevo prisa... Y tú? Ya tienes planes con Tony?

\- Si, ya sabes mi día libre... Es de mi pequeño... Iremos al cine... Te apuntas?

\- No lo creo... Tengo que llevar a los niños con Paty y tengo que regresar a la joyería... Pero disfruten su tarde... El domingo nos juntamos cómo ves?

\- Claro Annie nos vemos el domingo... Pero en la mañana ya que por la tarde estaré en la tienda...

\- MAMIII! Grito Tony... Y corrió hacia ella... Y lo levanto...

\- Hola! Mi amor... Que tal te fue?

\- Excelente mami... Saqué muchos dieces... Tía Annie! Hola! Saludo Tony...

\- Tony dame beso... Y Tony no la hizo esperar... Dónde están tus primos?

\- Se desviaron en el baño, no tardan... Mamita si vamos a ir a pasear?

\- Claro, cariño... Annie te dejo este caballero y yo tenemos una cita... Y tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo... Nos vemos el domingo...

\- Si Candy... Y Tony cuida a tu mami vale? Y así se despidieron... Candy todavía recordando cuándo enteraron a sus familiares...

En el pasado...

Candy estaba por cumplir 3 meses y se sentía muy mal, mareada y con náuseas... Un día estaba en el hogar de pony, jugando con los niños y se desmayó... Su tía se asustó mucho y recibió atención médica del orfanato... Y pues estalló la bomba! La revisión terminó en análisis de sangre y pues arrojó lo que ya sabía... Embarazo... Cabe mencionar que la tía María pues lo tomó muy mal y la tía Emilia pues peor...

\- Candy... No tienes idea de cómo nos has decepcionado! No solo nos has fallado a nosotras que te hemos acogido y te hemos brindado una familia... Si no que fallaste a Dios, olvidando... Por completo los valores inculcados... No solo eres una decepción... Eres una VERGÜENZA! Vicifero la tía Emilia... Candy solo escuchaba en silencio...

\- Candy tú comportamiento... Es muy irresponsable y lo peor no quieres decir quién es el responsable!? Tú tía Emilia y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor es que te alejes un tiempo de aquí, para evitar habladurías y el qué dirán... Te irás a nuestra propiedad que está en el campo y agradecemos que esté niño nacerá bajo nuestro cobijó, para poder brindarle una educación y formación religiosa... Y por el bien de la familia diremos que adoptamos a un niño huérfano... * Queee pensó Candy, qué les pasa!? Y aquí se dió cuenta Candy que tendría que sacar la casta... Y por el momento aceptará las condiciones... Solo por ahora... Pero jamás permitiría que su bebé creciera con la ideología de sus tías... Él es mi hijo y su educación dependerá solo de mi, él será feliz...***

Continuará...

Chicas les dejo actualización, agradezco su aceptación... Estaré posteando cada tercer día... Si no surgen inconvenientes... Les mando saludos a todas... Más adelante personalizare los saludos... Dios las bendiga...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... Historia alterna... Actualidad... Contenido adulto queda advertido... Final Candy y Albert...

 **Recuerdos...**

Después de lo impuesto por sus tías Candy se fue a la casa de campo, no tenía opción ya que el embarazo si no era de alto riesgo... Si era muy complicado... Mareos, desmayos y vomitaba hasta el agua... Así que no tenía fuerzas para nadar a contra corriente... Les hizo creer a sus tías que aceptaba sus condiciones... Ya que se encontraba en desventaja y lo más importante era el bebé... Así que se fueron con ella para instalarla, durante un mes las tías estuvieron con Candy y después regresaron a Chicago... Cuando les preguntaban por Candy ellas decían que estaba en un retiro espiritual y la tía Emilia ya estaba dando a conocer que adoptarían a un pequeño huérfano... Para Candy fueron como vacaciones esos meses descanso de la presencia de sus tías, solo tenía contacto por vía telefónica... La dejaron con bastante provisiones y contrataron a una chica llamada Dorothy ella le ayudaba en las labores domésticas y le hacía compañía... Sus tías solo Ibán una vez al mes para monitorear el embarazo... El doctor Martin amigo de las tías y médico de Candy cuando era pequeña... era el encargado de examinarla... Por la amistad de años se mantuvo en secreto... Solo iban de entrada por salida, no le dirigían la palabra, seguían con esa actitud hostil... El embarazo iba viento en popa... Faltaba poco, para dar a luz... Candy solo rezaba para que todo saliera bien, sin complicaciones... Ya que su plan de fuga de vendría a bajo... Ya que sus tías le habían dicho que después de que naciera el bebé se llevarían, que no la dejarían crear lazo alguno con él...

\- Candy... Hemos decidido que cuando nazca, él bebé... No lo llevaremos, no es prudente que lo láctes, ya que entre menos lazos tengas con él... Será lo mejor... Le comunico tía Emilia...

\- QUEEE!? Pero porqué? Yo pensaba que ante los ojos de los demás sería nuestro protegido... Y que yo podría cuidarlo, va hacer muy pequeño y necesita de mi! Dijo Candy afligida...

\- Nosotras lo cuidaremos bien... Hemos decidido que no lo llevaremos y tú te quedarás como hasta ahora aquí en la casa por un año mas... Y no está a discusión... Concluyó tía Emilia y salio de la propiedad.

\- Candy lloró y rezo para poder librarse de esta situación... Y se prometió que no le quitarían a su bebé...

 **Final flash back**

\- Mami! Mami! Mira está la película de Thor un mundo oscuro... Wooop! Mami quiero verla Siiiiii? Rogó Tony... Sacando a Candy de sus recuerdos...

\- Claro cariño... Vamos a ver la que tú quieras... Ven vamos a comprar los boletos... Candy no podía negarle nada a Tony...

Así compraron las entradas, refrescos y palomitas... Tomaron sus lugares esperando la película... Candy adoraba a Tony era su fuente de felicidad, no concebía la vida sin él... Desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos, no había manera de renunciar a él. Y su mente se concentró nuevamente en sus recuerdos... No poniendo atención a la película...

 **Flash back**

Candy estaba a 2 semanas de la fecha que supuestamente tendría a su bebito... Sus tías le habían dicho que llegarían 2 días antes ya que sin su ayuda en las labores altruistas no se daban ha basto... Así que no podían llegar antes... Y no sabe si por azares del destino o si realmente Dios escuchó sus súplicas... Pero el parto se adelantó una semana antes... No pudiendo evitarlo y sin la ayuda de un doctor... Candy se alivio con ayuda de Dorothy...

\- Dorothy! Ayúdame, por favor! Me duele mucho... Creo que mi bebé ya quiere conocer esté mundo... le dijo Candy lo más tranquila que pudo...

\- Señorita Candy! Pero como puedo ayudarla!? Dijo muy asustada...

\- Pues con la ayuda de Dios lo haremos... Tendremos que apañarnoslas... Porque de aquí a que llegue un doctor... pues no lo creo... Estamos muy alejadas de ja civilización!

\- Señorita Candy... Tengo que salir a buscar ayuda... Mi tía Luisa es la comadrona de aquí... Ha traído a varios niños al mundo... Pero está a una hora de camino! Podrá aguantar!? Pero antes tengo que hablar con sus tías...

\- NOOOOOO... Yo hablaré con ellas... Tú ve a buscar a tu tía... Yo les hablaré... Por favor no te tardes... Solo espero aguantar!

Dorothy se fue en busca de su tía Luisa, el camino era largo... Regreso 2 horas más tarde... Candy ya estaba con los dolores muy intensos... No perdiendo tiempo, la tía Luisa comenzó con la atención... 2 horas después dió a luz a su pequeño Anthony, bello y saludable... Gracias a Dios todo salió muy bien.

Estaba a 2 días para que sus tías llegarán, así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para poder escapar... Y así salió con su bebé y maleta en mano... Regreso a Chicago, pidió asilo al hogar de Pony... La señorita Pony no daba crédito a la actitud de sus tías y lo que habían planeado... Le brindo apoyo total, hasta que Candy se recuperará y encontrara un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo para subsistir... La señorita Pony no aceptaba que ningún niño pudiera estar sin su mamá, por eso apoyo tanto a Candy... Cuando sus tías se enteraron... Desterraron de la familia a Candy, no quisieron saber más de ella... La única que mas o menos se preocupó fué la tía María, ya que le entrego la herencia de su padre... No era mucho, pero... Podía vivir bien, Candy dedicó una parte en un fideicomiso para Tony... Y la otra parte la usó para rentar un lugar y acondicionarlo para que Anthony viviera bien... Después entró a trabajar y fue ascendiendo.

 **Final flash back**

\- Mami, mamita! Mira está THOR un mundo oscuro... Quiero verla... Siiiiii. Tony sacándola de sus recuerdos...

\- Claro cariño... La que tú quieras... Y así con refrescos y palomitas se dispusieron a ver la película, Candy al ver al actor de Thor... No pudo evitar pensar en aquél muchacho... Albert! Susurro tú eres mas guapo... Qué será de ti? Pensarás en aquella noche loca? Tan inolvidable... Me dejaste el mejor de los regalos... Mi Anthony, cómo se parece a ti! Mi niño tan alto para su edad, con su pelito rubio, se lo he dejado largo por ti... Sus ojitos tan azules como el cielo en primavera... Igual a los tuyos... Fueron sus pensamientos de Candy***

 **En otro lugar...**

 **FLORIDA.**

 **Los Andrew se encontraban en Florida, esa noche inaugurarán un hotel y club nocturno... Los 3 chicos hacían un magnífico equipo... Albert, excelente administrador, Archie magnífico diseñador, moderno y vanguardista y Stear equipaba los lugares con tecnología sofisticada avanzada, un genio en la materia... El emporio iba viento en popa... Sé estaban extendiendo en toda América y Europa y pensaban extenderse todavía más en medio oriente era su meta... Los Andrew jóvenes, exitosos, adinerados y exageradamente guapísimos... Les llovian las mujeres... Su tío William seguía al frente del negocio, pero... Estaba muy orgulloso de vista sus sobrinos...**

 **\- hijos estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes! Me alegra que se interesen por el negocio, negocio que será de ustedes algún día... En un futuro no muy lejano... Corto plazo yo diría...**

 **\- Pero de que hablas tío!? Estás en tú plenitud... Archie dijo.**

 **\- Si, tío... Todavía te faltan siglos para que te retires, eres el mejor! Agregó Stear.**

 **\- Si, tío eres indispensable aquí, nosotros aprendemos de ti... Tú eres la cabeza de la familia y del corporativo... Completo Albert.**

 **\- Hijos míos! Si hijos porque... Yo los veo así... Son mis hijos, los hijos que nunca tuve... Los chicos abrazaron a su tío... Los veo en la noche, estaré un rato solamente y regreso a Chicago mañana temprano, tengo que apoyar en la gala de recaudación a su tía Elroy... Así que tienen libre este mes... Sé lo merecen, pueden gozar de las instalaciones y monitorear al mismo tiempo, pero no se porten mal... Todas las noches eeeee ja ja ja ja ja ja... Adiós hijos los veo al rato... Y se fué el tío.**

 **\- OK, tío... Contestaron los 3, dejándolos sumidos en sus pensamientos!**

 **\- Stear, Archie... Voy a mí habitación a descansar... Nos vemos en la noche...**

 **\- Si... Muy bien... Contestaron.**

 **Albert llegó a la suite y pensó en lo que dijo su tío, acerca de no portarse mal todas las noches! Hacia casi seis años que no lo hacía y sin querer recordó a su ninfa de ojos verdes, recordó la noche... La noche que se hizo hombre... Su mejor noche... Dónde te metiste? No te pude encontrar!**

 **Flash back**

 **Ya habían pasado los 2 meses de castigo... Albert desesperado, lo primero que hizo fue googlear la ubicación de la escuela de Candy, con los datos recordados... Sintió un alivio cuando supo que en verdad existía dicha escuela... Nada más obtuvo la dirección y fué en su búsqueda... Pero Oh! Decepción... No hubo manera de obtener información por parte de una monja que estaba en recepción, muy tajante lo había despachado...muy desanimado salió y se topó con un sacerdote.**

 **\- Disculpe padre, iba distraído!**

 **\- No te preocupes hijo... Te puedo ayudar en algo? Te ves preocupado!**

 **\- Albert lo pensó... Pero que más daba... Padre es que estoy buscando a alguien que estudia aquí, pero... No me quisieron dar información...**

 **\- Así!? Y a quien buscas?**

 **\- Busco... A la mujer mas hermosa que he visto...**

 **\- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja Ay! Hijo... Y se puede saber cómo se llama esa mujer tan maravillosa!?**

 **\- Solo sé que se llama... Candy White... Suspiró...**

 **\- Así!? Y cómo es ella?**

 **\- Es preciosa! Tiene los ojos de color verde, son los ojitos mas lindos que he visto, tiene bastantes pequitas que bañan su lindo rostro de Ángel... Su cabello es rubio como los pastizales de trigo, simplemente hermosa!**

 **\- - Mmmmmm y dónde la conociste!? Por supuesto Albert no diría donde... Se le encendió el foco ato cabos y se imaginó que tantas preguntas por parte del padre era por qué la conocía y pues no la haría quedar mal... No le diría qué la conoció en un antro y que tuvieron sexo caliente y casual...**

 **\- La conocí... En, en... Misa... Si en misa... Contesto rápido Albert.**

 **\- En misa!? El padre no muy convencido...**

 **\- Si en misa... Albert recordó una iglesia cerca de aquí y dijo: si la conocí en la iglesia que está a dos cuadras atrás...**

 **\- Mi iglesia!? No te recuerdo? Albert trago en seco y solo asintió...**

 **\- Si padre la conocí afuera de la iglesia, cruzamos algunas palabras... Y quiero saber de ella y verla...**

 **\- Mmmm pues te tengo noticias... Hijo...**

 **\- Albert... Soy Albert Andrew...**

 **\- Mira Albert te tengo una buena y mala noticia... Cuál quieres primero?**

 **Albert se quedó de a seis! Usted la conoce!? Pregunto...**

 **\- Si hijo ella es mi ayudante en sus ratos libres... Y es la encargada de preparar a los niños para su primera comunión... Así que... Si la conozco...**

 **\- Padre por qué dice que tiene una noticia mala y buena!?**

 **\- Ay! Hijo lo que pasa es que ella se fue a un retiro espiritual... A Italia por parte de la comunidad y no vendrá hasta dentro de 2 años...**

 **\- - QUEEE!? No puede ser... Y la buena es?**

 **\- No, no hay noticia buena... Solo lo dije, para suavizar la situación... Pero te puedo decir dónde vive, tal vez sus tías te digan a donde puedes escribirle... No creés?**

 **\- Si, padre... Es una excelente idea! Le agradezco...**

 **\- Pues vive a poca distancia de aquí... Le dió santo y seña...**

 **\- Gracias padre... Y fué en busca de su damisela, llegó a la dirección indicada... Era una propiedad muy antigua... Le latío el corazón a prisa... Tocó y nada... Tocó varías veces y sin respuesta.. salió una vecina...**

 **\- Joven a quién busca?**

 **\- Mmmm pues a Candy... Contesto**

 **\- Hay hijo llegas tarde... Al parecer ya no van a vivir aquí... Hace 2 días que las vi salir con maletas, escuché que se iban a mudar y no creo que regresen... ( No falta la vecina que ve a medias pero informa completo ).**

 **\- QUEEE! Pero el Padre Leegan me comentó que solo iría a un retiro a Italia!?**

 **\- Ay! Hijo yo las escuché decir que lo mejor es no regresar nunca... Qué esté lugar ya no será el mismo y se fueron hijo... Si lo dijeron, pero se referían a Candy y su embarazo...**

 **\- Albert, sé fué muy desanimado... Solo le quedaba investigar ese famoso retiro en Italia... Tal vez podría ir allá en vacaciones, faltaba poco para terminar el semestre y propondría ir a Italia... Así Albert se fué decepcionado, pero con una pequeña esperanza...**

 **Final flash back**

 **Candy, como te busque... Fuí a ese famoso retiro pero nada... No estabas ahí, ni siquiera te conocían! Pensaba Albert...**

 **Albert... Todo un sueño de hombre... Suerte con las mujeres, ha tenido sus aventuras durante este tiempo... Tiene poco de relación más o menos estable con... Susana Marlowe... Si apesar que no la soportaba... Pero el sexo era aceptable... Jamás sentiría lo que con su ninfa pero... No la pasaba nada mal con ella... Muy en el fondo añoraba sentir la conexión que sintió con Candy... Pero pues ya no supo más de ella...**

 **Después se fueron a estudiar a Inglaterra, terminaron sus estudios en ese país... Regresaron a América a apoyar a su tío en el EMPORIO ANDREW, fué cuando se reencontraron con las chicas, ellas seguían trabajando de modelos y pues al verse se dió todo... Archie con Karen, Stear con Eliza y Albert con Susana, por cierto serían sus acompañantes está noche... Pero por alguna razón este día era de recuerdos... Años atrás soñaba con ella haciendo el amor y cuando despertaba... La soledad...**

 **Chicago...**

Candy y Anthony cenaron hamburguesas, cerrando con broche de oro su día... Ya era tarde, tenía que llegar a descansar, por qué mañana todavía había clases y a trabajar... Lo bueno que entrará tarde... Así le dará tiempo de atender a Anthony y llevarlo a la escuela... Y Paty pasará por él y lo cuidará... Sé ayudaban mucho entre sí.

Paty con la ayuda de su abuela Marta, pudo terminar una carrera universitaria, es ingeniero químico biólogo, trabaja en un laboratorio farmacéutico... Le va muy bien económicamente, después de la muerte de su madre, su padre quiso rehabilitarse... Pero no pudo, está internado y monitoreado... Es la primera en mando del laboratorio, es muy inteligente y eficiente...

Annie al igual que yo estamos estudiando la universidad sabatina nocturna... Por eso no nos hemos graduado todavía... Tuve que estudiar si quería ascender a la gerencia corporativa y ya nos falta poco para lograrlo... Estoy estudiando negocios internacionales... Y Annie diseño gráfico y publicidad... Así que ambas nos graduaremos... Ha sido muy difícil pero no imposible...

Candy se ha organizado y alterna muy bien sus actividades... Universidad, trabajo y lo más importante Anthony... También apoya la parte altruista... Ayuda al hogar de Pony, en sus ratos libres... En esta ocasión, Candy asistirá a una gala benéfica en lugar de la señorita Pony... La casa hogar salió ganadora para recibir beneficios y subsidios de insumos que no pueden costear... Así que Candy recibirá la ayuda personalmente de los creadores de la fundación... Así que mañana viernes será un día muy pesado, trabajar y por la noche la gala... Qué será de rigurosa etiqueta, ya tenía el vestido, zapatillas y accesorios, Annie la arreglaría...

Con eso en mente ya en su habitación y Anthony en su segundo sueño, Candy se quedó perdidamente dormida...

Amanecio y con la rutina, matutina... Candy llevó a Tony a la escuela...

\- Candy buenos días... Tony que tal? Annie saludo.

\- Hola Annie...

\- Tía Annie... (Beso) Jimmy mira mi carro de fricción...

\- Tía Candy... Saludo Jimmy... Que Padre está Tony! Mirá ahí viene John!

-John ven a jugar... Tía Paty saludaron...

\- PATY... Ambas...

\- Cómo estás!? Pregunto Candy al verla preocupada...

\- Bien... Pero les tengo una mala noticia... No podré cuidar a los niños, lo siento! Tengo que ir a la clínica de rehabilitación dónde está mi padre... Al parecer hay problemas y tengo que ir personalmente y pues no está la abuela... Lo siento!

\- No te preocupes por mi... Estoy en inventario y puedo llevarme a Jimmy... Pero no puedo llevar a Tony lo siento Candy... Mi jefa es muy Casca rabias...

\- No se preocupen chicas... Ya pensaré en algo... Los niños entraron y las chicas se despidieron.

Candy pensaba... Cómo organizarse... Tendría que pedir permiso y no iría a trabajar, no tenía opción, no podía dejar a Tony solo o con alguien desconocido... No era opción... Tony iría a la gala, estaba decidido...

Candy pidió el permiso y se lo autorizaron, ya mas tranquila... Paso por Tony a la escuela.

\- Mami! Veniste por mi... No trabajaste?

\- Pedí permiso... Tus tías no podían venir por ti...

\- Mami no irás a la gala!?

\- Si mi amor... Iremos a la gala, tú serás mi acompañante vale? Pero te portaras como todo un caballero eee...

\- Yupi Yupi! Si mamita lo prometo seré muy educado...

Sé pasaron toda la tarde arreglándose... Tony estaba divino con su mini smoking se veía muy elegante y guapísimo... Candy se arregló sola... Sé puso un vestido negro entallado arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas altas sin medias y accesorios su cabello suelto con sus rizos definidos y maquillaje ligero... Bella realmente bella...

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche... Candy y Tony llegaron y vieron con asombro que el lugar parecía la alfombra roja de los Oscares... Sé acercaron a la entrada, Candy entregó la invitación y...

\- Lo siento no pueden entrar niños... Le dijo el hombreton que estaba en la puerta... Muy prepotente.

\- Lo sé... Y solo entraré a recibir los beneficios, no nos quedaremos a la recepción... Dijo Candy.

\- No puede entrar el niño ya le dije... Contesto con voz más fuerte...

\- Mire... Vengo del hogar de Pony y soy madre soltera y no tengo con quien dejar a mi hijo... No le veo el problema en entrar, como ya le dije no nos quedaremos a la fiesta... Así que si nos permite... Candy quiso entrar y...

\- LE DIJE QUE NO... Y la agarró del brazo fuerte...

\- AUCH! Pero qué le pasa!? Sé quejo Candy...

\- SUELTE A MI MAMITA! Y Anthony le dió un puntapié al hombreton...

\- MALDITO MOCOSO! Cómo te atreves!?

\- Qué pasa aquí Roberto!? Era la tía Elroy y el tío William... Que iban llegando en este momento. Ya que ellos eran los creadores de la fundación... Todos se quedaron viéndose unos a los otros y el hombreton soltó a Candy y a Tony...

Continuará...

Chicas aquí capitulo, espero que lo disfruten... Saludos a todas y gracias por esperarme... Actualizó si Dios me permite el miércoles... Dios las bendiga... Y me disculpó por algún error ortográfico ya no pude editar...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... Contenido adulto queda advertido... Mundo alterno y época actual...

 **GALA...**

\- Qué pasa aquí Roberto!? La tía Elroy, llegando en ese preciso momento con el tío William Andrew.

\- Lo que pasa... Que esté señor no quiere dejarnos pasar! Y trato muy mal a mi mami... Por eso le pegue y él no me quiere soltar de mi bracito... Yo creo que ya me lo fracturó! Dijo Anthony rápidamente, dejando a todos con la boca abierta... Esto es maltrato infantil! Y yo creo que estos periodistas deberían de saber, como nos están tratando!

\- ROBERTO... SUELTALOS INMEDIATAMENTE! Vicifero el tío William... Ya que el escándalo se estaba haciendo presente... Y el hombreton los soltó en el acto.

La tía Elroy no podía dejar de mirar al pequeño Tony... Le recordaba a alguien!? A su sobrino Albert, este niño es idéntico! Si se parece a Albert cuando tenía esa edad!

\- Roberto cuál es el problema? Pregunto el señor William...

\- Yo le diré cuál es el problema!? Este ORANGUTÁN! No me permite ingresar... Porque no pude conseguir niñera... Yo vengo en representación del hogar de Pony... Y solo pensaba recoger la ayuda y listo... No pensaba quedarme a la celebración... Ya que no sería apropiado entrar con MI HIJO... Pero este es un PREPOTENTE! Y DONDE HAYA LASTIMADO A MI NIÑO... Lo mando pero directo a la cárcel... Grito Candy y tronando los dedos...

\- No por favor, acepte nuestras disculpas... Roberto, ese no es trato adecuado para las personas, la señora te explico la situación... Debiste consultarlo... Discúlpate ahora mismo! Ordenó el señor William...

El tal Roberto no hallaba donde meter la cabeza... Y más por qué sus jefes presenciaron todo... - Lo siento mucho... Dijo...

\- Ya hablaremos más tarde... Y Roberto trago gordo, si qué le llamarían la atención...

\- Olvidemos esto... Dijo Elroy... No hemos sido presentados... Soy Elroy Andrew y mi hermano William... Un gusto... Y extendió su mano...

\- Yo soy... Anthony White... Un gusto en conocerla... Tony se adelantó y saludo muy animoso... Y ella es mi mamita se llama Candy White...

\- Tony por favor no agobies a los señores... Mucho gusto como dijo mi hijo soy Candy... Dijo muy apenada...

\- Así que vienes de parte del hogar de Pony!? Yo conozco de años a miss Pony... Somos muy amigas... Acepta nuestras disculpas y los invito a mi mesa serán nuestros invitados de honor... Y por supuesto Tony puede entrar al cocktail...

\- Pues no creo que sea apropiado! Cómo dije si traje a mi hijo fue por que necesito tenía con quién dejarlo, no confío en niñeras...

\- No hay problema, nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañen... Afirmó el señor William...

\- Siiiiii, Mami... Hay que quedarnos... Señora Elroy van a tener golosinas?

\- Si Tony hay pastelitos de chocolate y frutas cubiertas de chocolate... Le dijo Elroy...

\- mmmmm rico! Mami debemos quedarnos siii no podemos ser groseros y rechazar la invitación, es de mala educación! Dijo Tony con carita suplicante... Candy no podía negarle nada...

\- OK... Pero solo un rato solamente vale?

\- Siiiiii! mamita... Te adoro...

\- Que niño tan simpático... Dijo Elroy... No podía dejar de verlo, realmente es un niño muy vivas e inteligente... Cómo... Albert... Elroy sentía una gran congoja, moría por abrazarlo y besarlo... No sé explicaba porqué!?

Llegaron a la mesa de honor... Candy dejo al pequeño con los señores Andrew no pudo estar con ellos ya que como era de las afortunadas en recibir la ayuda tenía que estar trás bambalinas, así que Candy dejo a Tony con ellos... Y fué una lluvia fotos, pues eran los creadores de la fundación.

Así paso el evento... Candy recibió de manos del señor Andrew, el cheque que sería de gran ayuda para los niños del hogar de Pony... Candy dio los agradecimientos correspondientes... Y bajo del podio...

Minutos antes...

\- Tony y cómo se llama tú papá!?

\- Mi mamá dice que se llama Bert...

\- Bert!?

\- Si, Bert...

\- Y porqué no lo conoces!?

\- Mmm no lo conozco, porque se fue a cumplir metas... Pero mamá dice que cuando regrese y me conozca... Me amará... Usted cree que sea cierto? Anthony le pregunto afligido...

Con un nudo en la garganta, Elroy contesto... - Claro cariño... Tú Papi te va a adorar...

\- Si... Eso es lo que dice mi mamá... Llegó Candy...

\- Espero que no esté dando guerra...

\- No Candy... Tony es todo un caballero...

Solo estuvieron un rato en la fiesta, ya que Tony comenzó a tener sueño y Candy tenía que trabajar temprano... Debía cubrir la tarde que tomó de permiso... Así que trabajaría todo el sábado... Sé despidieron de los Andrew...

\- Señora Elroy... Gracias por el apoyo, no sabe lo felices que se pondrán en el hogar, es de gran ayuda.

\- No tienes que agradecer, un placer poder ayudar a los niños... Saludame bien a miss Pony...

\- Señor William... Un gusto conocerlo...

\- Igualmente Candy... Anthony... Dijo despidiéndose... Y me disculpó por el incidente...

\- Eso es pasado... Dijo Candy

\- Señora Elroy... Que tenga linda noche... Dijo Tony bostezando y besando su mejilla... Elroy quedó en shock! Sentía que adoraba al pequeño! No sabía Porqué pero... Sé sentía igual que con sus sobrinos, sentía esa emoción... - Gracias cariño igual descansa... Y estudia mucho...

\- Si lo haré... Tony dijo ya muy cansado... Señor William, un día tendré un trabajo como el de usted y seré importante...

\- ja ja ja ja ja... Tony... Tú ya eres importante... Pero sé que lo harás... Adiós pequeño y sigue cuidando a tú Mami...

Sé despidieron...

\- William... Viste al pequeño!?

\- Claro que lo ví!

\- A quien te recuerda!?

\- Pues a quien a de ser... A Albert! Cuando niño!?

\- Pensé que solo era yo... Pero es idéntico... Qué raro!? No crees?

\- Si muy raro... Pero las coincidencias existen... Dijo el señor William.

Elroy no sabía porque se sentía así! La presencia de Tony la descolocó y sin querer recordó aquél día en qué salieron esas chicas de la mansión...

 **Flash back**

 **Elroy y William habían llegado pasadas de las 2 de la mañana, su hermano se fue inmediatamente a descansar... Y ella fue a la biblioteca, tenía dolor de cabeza e iba a tomar algo, pero se quedó dormida en el gran sillón qué da al jardín... Dormito un poco... Despertó le pareció escuchar voces en el jardín y observó por el ventanal salir a 3 señoritas un poco desaliñadas... Estos chamacos! Me van a escuchar! No puedo creer que hayan metido a estas jóvenes en nuestra ausencia!? pensó Elroy...**

 **A la mañana siguiente, los escucho hablar en el comedor... Ya habían bajado a desayunar, y solo escuchó decir a Albert algo de lo irresponsables que fueron y de que no le gustaría que su sangre anduviera rodando...**

 **Final flash back**

 **Elroy no dejaría nada al aire... Quizás sea una coincidencia... Tendré que hacer mis averiguaciones... Ese fué su pensamiento...**

 **Continuará...**

 **Chicas debido a sus lindos comentarios les dejo un pequeño premio vale? Es capítulo muy cortito pero no quise dejarlas en suspenso del encuentro de Tony con sus tíos abuelos... Ya saben la sangre llama... Saludos a todas dios las bendiga... Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... Contenido adulto queda advertido... Historia alterna, época actual...

 ** _Vacío... Vanal_**

 **Florida**...

Albert despertó con muy mal sabor de boca, la noche anterior fue triunfal, pero insatisfactoria, fue un éxito la inauguración del hotel y el club nocturno... pero terminó mal la noche con Susana... Ya que en su mente estaba... Su ninfa... como la tuvo presente toda esa tarde noche...

 ** _Flash back_**

Habían llegado Susana, Karen y Elisa al hotel, los chicos las recibieron, gustosos! Bueno Albert no tanto... Todo el tiempo estuvo ausente y clavado en sus pensamientos...

\- Albert!? Que te pasa? Pregunto Susana molesta ya que llevaba como media hora hablándole y él ni en cuenta...

\- Porqué lo preguntás? Albert contesto...

\- Por qué!? Pues desde qué llegué no me has prestado atención! Pareciera que no nos hemos en éste mes! No me has extrañado? A penas si me saludaste! Y ahora mismo no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije! Qué te pasa?

\- No me pasa nada... Solo estoy cansado... Fue estresante abrir el club y el hotel al mismo tiempo, fueron meses difíciles... Contesto Albert... Para salir del paso...

\- Si lo entiendo pero... Te siento... Lejos y frío... Dijo Susana melosa.

\- No es nada... Sabes no estoy en mi mejor momento, me duele la cabeza... Me retiro mañana nos vemos... Dijo Albert dando media vuelta...

\- Qué!? Pero que pretendes!? Que creés que haré yo sola!? Dijo Susana ofuscada dandole alcance...

\- Susy... Por favor mañana hablamos si...

\- Cariño déjame estar a tú lado... Déjame aliviarte... Yo sé lo que necesitas... Y así sin más llegaron a la suite de Albert...

Entraron y Albert se sentó en el sofá... Cerró sus ojos... Sé sentía hastiado... Susana fue acercando a él y comenzó a besarlo... Albert se dejó hacer no quería ser irrespetuoso... Quiso corresponderle pero... En su mente estaba Candy... Susana fue quitando poco a poco su camisa, fue dejando un camino de besos pero... Albert nada no sentía nada... Susana posó sus manos en el cierre de su pantalón quiso estimular su miembro con sus labios y nada...

\- Albert!? Pero qué demonios!? Qué no soy suficiente para ti!? Acaso ya estás con alguien que te da tus favores!? Lo dijo muy indignada...

\- Yo te dije que no era buena idea no!? Estoy agotado te lo dije! No es buen momento... Dijo Albert mediando la situación...

\- MIRA ALBERT... YO ESTOY PARA QUE ME RUEGUEN! NO PARA MENDIGAR! ASÍ QUE ME VOY, TAL VEZ HAYA ALGUIEN QUE... SI FUNCIONE... ADIÓS... Y salio de la habitación muy enfadada...

Albert se quedó ahí pensando en lo ocurrido y sorprendido el no haberse calentado con las caricias de Susana...

***Qué me pasa!? Porqué no pude reaccionar con ella... Es muy bella y nunca me había pasado! Estoy descolocado... Solo he pensado en tí... De hecho siempre he pensado en tí... Hasta cuándo estoy con ella... Te imagino a ti mi ninfa... Tendré que reconsiderar mi relación con ella... No sé porqué estoy con ella... Candy... será que algún día podré verte!? Pero en qué pienso! Tal vez tú ya estés casada y con hijos!? Ya han pasado casi 6 años... Que obsesión tengo!?

 ** _Final flash back_**

 ** _Albert bajó a desayunar y se encontró con sus primos en el restaurante..._**

 ** _\- Hola Albert!? Pero qué cara traes! Dónde te metiste anoche!? Preguntó Stear..._**

 ** _\- Si primito! Te ves fatal! Apoyo Archie..._**

 ** _\- Pues gracias por las porras! Y díganme cómo les fue a ustedes? Respondió Albert..._**

 ** _\- Pues regular... Elisa se enojó conmigo! Quiere mas de mi! Y yo solo le puedo ofrecer un buen rato, pero ella quiere... Compromiso! Con anillo y todo... compartió Archie..._**

 ** _\- Y a ti Stear? Qué tal tú noche? Pregunto Albert..._**

 ** _\- Pues... La verdad no también... Karen me dice que ya es tiempo de dar el paso siguiente pero... Yo quiero! No es mi tipo de mujer... Para esposa no! Así que le di el cortón pero... Sé puso furica! Y me dijo que me iba arrepentir... Y tú Albert!? Qué pasó con Susana!? No la encontramos enojadisima y cuando le preguntamos por ti... Nos mandó al diablo! Ja ja ja ja ja dijo Stear divertido..._**

 ** _\- Pues... No puede estar con ella y la rechacé! Dijo Albert algo apenado..._**

 ** _\- Cómo que no pudiste estar con ella!? Pregunto Archie..._**

 ** _\- Pues no me calenté! No tuve... Albert contesto levantando su pulgar hacía arriba..._**

 ** _\- QUEEEE!? Contestaron al unisono..._**

 ** _\- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja si qué estás grave! Dijo Stear..._**

 ** _\- Saben qué!? Olvidenlo! Albert molesto..._**

 ** _\- Cálmate... No lo tomes a mal... Les voy a confesar algo... Pero prometan que no se van a reír de mí... Dijo Stear..._**

 ** _\- Ok, lo prometemos dijo Albert viendo a Archie... Los dos asintieron..._**

 ** _\- Pues... Dudó un poco en hablar... Pues todas las veces que he tenido sexo, lo he hecho pensando en... Paty... Mi salvaje... solo así logro llegar... Solo pensando en ella... Y en mis noches a solas me masturbo recordando la noche en que estuve con ella... Ya lo dije... Albert y Archie no mostraron burla si no empatía..._**

 ** _\- Pues... Ya qué estamos en esas... Yo debo de confesar que he pagado ha prostitutas y elijo a las de físico similar al de mi hermosa princesa... Annie... Suspiró... Y cada que me las cojo... Digo su nombre... Dijo Archie muy apenado... Albert solo escuchando no podía criticarlos el estaba igual o peor... Stear y Archie esperaban su confesión..._**

 ** _\- Pues... Yo solo puedo decirles que vivo obsesionado por mi ninfa de ojos verdes y... Que inventé un juego de rol con Susana... Le regalé un disfraz de enfermera con peluca rubia y rizada... Cada que jugamos la llamo ninfa de ojos verdes y solo así puedo estar con ella... Es cruel lo que hago pero... No puedo evitarlo ya que desde que estuve con Candy no la he podido olvidar..._**

 ** _\- Estamos bien jodidos! Por qué no creo que esas hermosas mujeres estén disponibles... Yo nunca se los he dicho pero yo busqué a Paty y después de 2 años la ví pero... Ya estaba casada porque la ví con un pequeño... Escuché que le dijo mamá y se me partió el corazón..._**

 ** _\- En serio!? Yo mandé investigar a Annie y cuando recibí la invitación de dónde vivía pues... Me encontré con la noticia de que se había casado y vivía en el extranjero! Me dolió mucho pero pues después pensé que solo fue una noche loca y ya... Realmente fue mágica para nosotros... Ya ven ni siquiera se despidieron de nosotros... Yo opino que debemos superarlas! ellas lo hicieron no creen!? Habló Archie..._**

 ** _\- Tienes razón Archie... Yo también busqué a Candy... De hecho recuerdan las vacaciones que hicimos hace años a Italia? Los dos asintieron... Pues fui con la única intención de encontrarla, porque según lo que había investigado... Ella estaba en un retiro espiritual... Y no fue así... No la conocían... Platicó Albert..._**

 ** _\- Pues solo nos queda... Recordar lo vivido no creen!? No es posible que después de casi 6 años no podamos sacarlas de nuestra mente!? Si fue el mejor sexo... No hay duda pero... Ya debemos sacarlas de nuestra psique no creen!? Dijo Stear Albert y Archie solo asintieron... Pero Albert tenía una gran necesidad de saber de ella... Su corazón se estrujaba cada que la pensaba... No sabía porque deseaba verla... Aunque sea para dar vuelta a la página..._**

 **CHICAGO...**

Domingo después de misa... Estaban las chicas desayunando con sus pequeños, ellos jugando en los juegos destinados a los hijos de los comensales... Así que las chicas estaban platicando amenamente...

\- Saben chicas... Creo que hemos hecho un excelente trabajo con nuestros hijos no creen? Dijo Candy...

\- Pues si pero... John... Me ha preguntado... que dónde está su papá!?

\- Y que le has contestado? Annie pregunto...

\- Pues... Le he dicho que su padre es muy importante y que pues está al otro lado del mundo y que algún día vendrá... Dijo Paty...

\- Si también Jimmy está con el tema todo el día... No creo poder mantener esa mentira de qué su padre es Marín... Y no puede tener contacto alguno con nosotros... Annie dijo muy arrepentida por esa mentira tan fantasiosa...

\- Si la verdad hemos sido muy irresponsables al respecto al tema... Algún día exigirán la verdad... No me arrepiento del pasado... Ya que tenemos lo mejor del mundo... Pero debimos enterarlos, debimos decirles que serían padres... Creo que nos alcanzarán nuestros pecados... Dijo Candy muy angustiada...

\- Por Dios Candy! Parece que escuché a tú tía Emilia hablar... me diste calosfrios! Habló Paty...

\- Quizás ya vaya siendo hora de contactarlos y enterarlos no creen!? Sugirió Annie...

\- No lo sé Annie... No lo sé... Y así se quedaron con miedo, dudas de que sería mejor?

 **EL HOGAR DE PONY..**.

\- Buenos días miss Pony... Tanto tiempo sin verte! Claro tanto tiempo sin verte personalmente... Elroy saludo abrazando a la señorita Pony... Elías estudiaron juntas y son muy amigas...

\- Hola querida Elroy! Un gusto saludarte en persona... Tanto tiempo sin vernos... Gracias por la donación no sabes lo mucho que nos viene de bien la ayuda... Hay tantas necesidades! Dijo miss Pony... Pero tú por aquí!? Te conozco y no es lo único verdad?

\- Vaya querida! Me conoces muy bien! Pero realmente quería saludarte amiga... Pero aprovecho también para preguntarte de... La persona que mandaste a la recaudación? Al grano directo Elroy.

\- Mmmmm de Candy!? Pony pregunto admirada...

\- Si querida... Necesito saber todo lo relacionado con Candy White...

Continuará...

Capitulo dedicado especialmente para mi querida Tuty... Obsequio de mi parte hoy por ser su cumpleaños, espero sea de tú agrado... Sigue pasando Excelente día... Abrazos y besos... Chicas les dejo mis saludos y agradecimientos por seguir mi historia... Dios las bendiga siempre...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... Contenido adulto mayores de edad... Historia alterna época actual...

Acercamiento...

Habían pasado pasado varios días de la plática que tuvo con su querida amiga Elroy y la verdad había estado pensando mucho al respecto... Candy tenía visita al hogar de Pony, como cada mes solo podía hacerlo ya solo un día ya que por sus múltiples ocupaciones, trabajo, universidad y su querido Tony... Pero aún así no dejaba de ir a ayudar, realmente Candy es una magnífica mujer trabajadora y Excelente madre...

\- Señorita Pony... Buenos días! Como se encuentra?

\- Estoy bien gracias y mi pequeño!?

\- Me alegra encontrarla con bien... Tony está con sus clases extra... Ya sabes que mi pequeño genio es muy estudioso! Así que no me acompaño pero... Le manda saludos...

Así miss Pony y Candy comenzaron las actividades... Miss Pony la observaba detenidamente y realmente opinaba que Candy se veía muy linda y jovial... Siempre pensó que era traga años... Ahora mismo aunque casi tenía 31 se veía como de 25... Le admiraba su buen humor! Ahora que lo pensaba mejor* jamás la ha visto enojada! Siempre sonriente! Y amable con todos... Pero cerrada referente a su vida privada... Nunca le reveló quien es el padre de Tony... Y siempre respeté su silencio... Sólo dijo que Tony es una bendición de Dios...

Flash back

Años atrás...

\- Candy!? Pero qué haces a está hora!? Pasa... Dijo miss Pony dejándola pasar al orfanato...

\- Miss Pony... Me disculpo por venir así sin avisar pero... Necesitamos su ayuda... No tengo a nadie más... Dijo Candy afligida...

\- Candy... Quien es el pequeño!? Pregunto Pony admirada...

\- Miss Pony este pequeño es... Mío... Es mi hijo... Dijo Candy orgullosa...

\- Tú hijo!? Pero tus tías me dijeron que estabas en Italia! Cómo es eso!?

\- Miss Pony... Mis tías mintieron... Lo que pasa es que... Fuí muy irresponsable y me embarace... Pero no me arrepiento!

\- Candy hija... Qué paso!? Por qué necesitas ayuda!?

\- Lo que pasa es que... Por querer vivir un poco de libertad... Terminó en esto... Y cuando mis tías se enteraron de que estaba embarazada pues... Se enojaron mucho y me mandaron a la casa de campo para alejarme de las críticas y la vergüenza... Y tuve a mi pequeño... Pero tuve que escapar ya que mis tías pretenden adoptarlo cómo su protegido y me quieren separar de él... Y yo no quiero! Lo adoro! Señorita Pony se qué no es la forma correcta de traer niños al mundo pero... Lo amo y quiero protegerlo y sacarlo adelante... No quiero que crezca bajo el cobijo de mis tías... No las juzgo pero... He sido muy infeliz... Y no quiero qué mi hijo crezca con miedos y con la idea de qué todo es pecado... Yo quiero que crezca y se desarrolle como un niño normal y feliz... Cosa que yo no fui... Y solo usted puede ayudarme! Por favor se lo suplico...

\- Candy... Por supuesto que te ayudaré... No permitiré que tú pequeño crezca sin una madre... Es lo peor que un niño pueda padecer! Yo te apoyaré... Y ya me van a escuchar! Tus tías... Por lo pronto te quedarás aquí en lo qué te recuperas... Cuánto tiene tú pequeño!?

\- Anthony, se llama Anthony... Y tengo 2 días que di a luz...

\- QUEE!? 2 días!? Pero hija debés guardar reposo! Ven te quedarás en mi habitación provisionalmente... En lo que te destino un lugar adecuado para ti y Tony... Que hermoso es! Hija tan angelito... Ya no te preocupes... Te apoyaré con techo y comida... Y cuando ya estés mejor te ayudaré a encontrar un buen trabajo...

\- Gracias Miss Pony... No sabe el alivio que me da el que me ayude... Agradecio Candy con lágrimas.

\- Candy? No quiero entrometerme pero... Y qué hay del padre!? No hay manera de qué se haga cargo de ti o de Tony!?

\- NO! No señorita Pony... No él... Aunque es una magnífico hombre!? Esté hijo... Es solamente responsabilidad mía... Dijo Candy zanjando el asunto...

Final flash back

Ay! Candy... Siempre tan reservada, nunca pude tratar el tema del padre de Tony... Has sido tan renuente... Pensaba Pony* y ahora viene Elroy a indagar sobre ti? Yo no le pude dar respuestas!

Flash back

\- Querida Pony necesito saber todo referente a Candy White...

\- De Candy!? Pero... Porqué? Algún problema con ella?

\- Digamos que... Tengo un presentimiento? Más bien una corazonada! Necesito saber... Si ella es casada?

\- Ay! Elroy... No entiendo porque tanto interés...

\- Por Favor te ruego... No pienses mal de mi... Solo quiero saber...

\- Pero... Tienes que decirme por qué el interés?

\- Ok... Te lo diré... En la recaudación Candy llegó con su hijo Tony... Y me di cuenta que es el vivo retrato de mi sobrino Albert a esa edad... Y no se porque siento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón qué... Puede ser su hijo... Sé que es descabellado! Incluso ridículo! Pero no sabés cómo me descolocó su presencia! No solo es lo físico... Es como habla, camina sus gesticulaciones, su sonrisa... Por Dios! Es un clon de mi nieto... Y hace casi 6 años... Mis sobrinos tuvieron la irresponsabilidad de pasar la noche con 3 chicas... Las vivencias salir pero... No las pude ver bien, y después... Escuché una plática que sostenían mis sobrinos... Acerca de lo irresponsables que habían sido... Y no se me olvida que... Albert dijo algo acerca de que no le gustaría que su sangre esté regada... En ese entonces no le di importancia y tal vez sea solo una casualidad! Por te pregunto... Candy es casada, divorciada o viuda!? Ya que Tony me dijo que no conoce a su papá que él se fue a cumplir metas... Por favor Pony!

La señorita Pony estaba atenta a lo que escuchaba! Y lo que más le sorprendió fue que dijo que sus 3 sobrinos!? Acaso será que? Los hilos del destino den a conocer quiénes son los padres de esos pequeños!? O tal vez sea solo deducciones que no tienen ninguna relación... Siempre se había preguntado cómo había sido posible que Candy, Annie y Paty tuvieran hijos nacidos en el mismo mes diferente día!? Esto sería una locura pero... No imposible!

\- Querida Elroy... Candy es... Madre soltera... Nunca me ha dicho quien es el padre de Tony... Ella es muy reservada del asunto... Solo te puedo decir que ha Sido una excelente madre y ha sacado a Tony adelante sola... Lo único que ella me dijo al respecto fue que... Por querer vivir un poco de libertad... Nació su tesoro... Y no se arrepiente, ella es fantástica con él, ha hecho un estupendo trabajo... Pero igual solo sea una coincidencia y no es lo que pensamos... No crees?

\- Si tal vez este equivocada pero... Desde que vi a Tony... Sentí una necesidad de saber de él y quiero verlo... Me siento... Como cuando estoy con mis sobrinos! Quizá este mal, pero quiero estar cerca de él...

\- Y qué pasaría si por azhares del destino... Y Dios que es muy grande y realmente tengan parentesco? Qué harías? No me digas que le quitarían a Tony!? Dijo Pony angustiada...

\- Claro que no! Cómo creés!? Jamás haría eso! Quizá solo este equivocada y por mi edad deseé que se me cumpla el que mis sobrinos me hagan abuela... Dijo Elroy con lágrimas en los ojos...

\- Elroy? No es todo verdad!? Que tienes te noto... Rara... Todo bien!?

\- No... No estoy bien... A ti te puedo decir lo que me pasa... tú eres un gran amiga y sé que... Me entenderás... Estoy enferma... Y no sé cuánto tiempo me quede... Y lo que más deseo es que mis sobrinos... Se relacionen con buenas mujeres... Ya que... Son tan irresponsables en ese asunto... Y solo andan de picaflor... De mujer en mujer... Albert es el mas sensato pero... Está en una relación con una mujer... Nada agradable... Y en mi mente fantasiosa me los imagino, bien casados y con hijos...

\- Elroy! Lo siento mucho... Vas haber qué todo va a salir bien... Dios no nos abandona y recuerda que el es el único que tiene la última palabra... Y pues referente a Candy... Necesitas acercarte a ella e investigar bien no crees? Para estar seguras... Yo pienso que tienes que tratarla y conocerla, para que te ganes su confianza... Ella es muy amable, buena persona y le gusta hacer amistades en pocas palabras es muy sociable... Ella viene una vez al mes aquí al hogar, le gusta ayudar mucho aquí, y me dijo que vendrá esté miércoles, siempre llega a partir de las 2 de la tarde... Por si gustas venir y tratar de hacer amistad... Que te parece?

\- Gracias Pony... Aquí estaré...

Final flash back

Miss Pony seguía en sus pensamientos, quería tantear la situación, estaba buscando la forma de sacar el tema del padre de Tony... Candy sintió su escrutinio...

\- Qué le sucede señorita Pony!? La veo preocupada! Todo bien?

\- Si todo bien no te preocupes... Nada mas me quedé pensando en que extraño a mi pequeño y como le va en la escuela? Como se porta? Ya hizo más amigos?

\- Ay! Señorita Pony... Pues en lo académico no me preocupa pero... Sus compañeros son muy prejuiciosos y la verdad lo acosan bastante!

\- Pero porqué!?

\- Pues ya sabe... Por ser madre soltera! La mayoría lo ve mal y pues se burlan de él por... No tener papá... Candy lo dijo cabizbaja... Pony agradeció el giro de la conversación...

\- Hija mía... Siempre he respetado tú vida privada y no he querido intervenir y mucho menos agobiarte con preguntarte acerca de quien es el padre de Tony... Pero como fue qué se dió todo?

\- Pues... Nunca me he preparado para hablarlo... Cuando Tony era mas pequeño no había necesidad de pensar en él pero... Mi niño es muy inteligente y ya comenzó a hacer preguntas y no creo poder ocultar el pasado... Tony... Aunque fue concebido irresponsablemente es lo mejor de mi vida... Usted sabe las restricciones que viví con mis tías... Nunca pude disfrutar de mi infancia y adolescencia, siempre enclaustrada con infinidad de actividades... No podía hacer nada de lo que hacen los jóvenes normales y añádele que todo era pecado para ellas... Y de repente me vi de 25 años sin metas y sin aspiraciones, y aunque supuestamente estaba destinada a casarme algún día, pues no creí que fuera posible... Ya que mis tías no me permitían tener contacto con hombres y pues yo pensé que me quedaría como ellas... Solterona y muy en mi interior quise... Revelarme y pues salí al mundo... Y quise experimentar aúnque fuese una vez... Lo que era sentirse mujer y pues conocí a un chico... Digo chico porque pues después me di cuenta que era muy joven, quizás hasta menor de edad y pues tuve una aventura con él... Nunca me imaginé que quedaría embarazada... Ya que tomamos las precauciones necesarias pero... Paso y ahora tengo a mi luz de mi vida... Si viera lo parecido que es mi pequeño con su papá! Son idénticos... Por eso no lo olvido porque son como gotas de agua... Entre más crece mas se le parece! Yo, no quise enterarlo... Porqué... Yo fuí la que busque... Y encontré esto... Fuí irresponsable pero no me arrepiento... Pony escuchó lo narrado por Candy y pensó... Quizás no sea una locura! Talvez dios quiera que todo salga a la luz* Candy guardo silencio...

\- Candy... Paty y Annie están en la misma situación que tú!? Pregunto Pony hilando las historias...

\- Pues... Si si señorita Pony... Yo fuí la que de cierta manera las sonsaque para salir de nuestro caparazón y de esa noche... Nuestros hermosos hijos son nuestra alegría... Dijo Candy felíz y segura...

\- Buenas tardes querida Pony! Candy!? Un gusto saludarte nuevamente... Y Tony vino contigo? Dijo Elroy entrando sorpresivamente...

Continuará...

Chicas espero que estén pasando Excelentes días y gocen de buena salud... Aquí dejando actualización... Espero sea de su agrado... La historia no se extenderá... Me gustan los fics cortos y con finales felices... Agradezco sus atenciones y comentarios... Les comento que por el momento actualizaré solo una vez por semana ando un poco o mucho ocupada pero... No abandonaré la historia... Dios me las bendiga... Besos... Y me disculpo por cualquier falla ortográfica, mi teléfono jiji se que no es pretexto pero... Me cuesta un trabajo jaja el touch de mi celular está fallando así que como comprenderán no pude poner algunas letras en negrita o cursiva así que pues quedo todo sin chiste... Ahora si bye...


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... Contenido adulto... Universo alterno...**

 **Sin perder tiempo...**

 _Elroy tenía rato escuchando la conversación entre Pony y Candy, no era su intención espiar y mucho menos escuchar tras la puerta pero... Llegó justo cuando Candy hablaba del padre de Tony y se quedó sorprendida al enterarse de cómo se dieron las cosas y mas admirada por la edad de Candy... Aunque se veía muy jovial... Haciendo un cálculo aproximado y si Albert era el padre de Anthony... Eso quiere decir que Albert solo tenía diecinueve años cuando procreó a Tony, entonces Candy le lleva casi 6 años a Albert!? Ahora podía entender mejor la situación... Si realmente ellos tuvieron una relación... Por llamarlo de alguna forma, en ese entonces no podría ser... No, ellos no podrían haber estado juntos... Tenía que buscar la forma de acercarse a Candy y a Tony... Ganar su confianza..._

 _\- Buenos días! Pony... Candy que sorpresa! Y Tony? Dijo Elroy interrumpiendo..._

 _\- Elroy! Buenos días... Un gusto saludarte... Contesto miss Pony admirada y pensando que había estado escuchando..._

 _\- Señora Elroy... Un gusto verla de nuevo! Cómo ha estado? Anthony no pudo venir el día de hoy lo dejé en sus clases extracurriculares... Candy contestó alegremente..._

 _\- Clases!? Que tipo de clases!? Preguntó Elroy..._

 _\- Pues mi pequeño es muy inteligente y se está preparando para las olimpiadas de conocimiento y pues el es muy bueno en matemáticas... Y esta con esas clases... Dijo Candy orgullosa. Elroy pensó es igual a Albert! También bueno en matemáticas!_

 _\- En serio? Que lindo! Eres muy afortunada... Yo tengo 3 sobrinos que son mi orgullo y Tony me recuerda mucho a mi Albert... Así sin mas soltó Elroy... De hecho Tony se le parece bastante cuando tenía su edad! Candy se quedó muy sorprendida de escuchar el nombre de Albert... Su Albert..._

 _\- Albert!? Así se llama su sobrino!?_

 _\- Si asi se llama y también era un genio en matemáticas... Qué coincidencia!? No crees? Albert! Candy se quedó pensando* no puedo evitar recordarte* Candy ya no pregunto nada al respecto..._

 _\- Elroy... Candy... Vengan les invito un café o un té... Miss Pony rompimiento la tensión..._

 _Se enfrascaron en una amena charla y Elroy se dio cuenta lo maravillosa que es Candy, no solo es una gran madre... Si no una mujer que lucha día a día por salir adelante... Candy le contó lo difícil que ha sido ser madre soltera... El estar en el ojo del huracán siendo juzgada por todos... Pero aunque difícil no ha sido imposible... Pero todas esas desavenencias son nada con lo feliz que es con su pequeño Tony... Él lo vale... Candy narro parte de lo vivido... Omitiendo como fue concebido... Solo dijo que el padre de Tony es un hombre maravilloso pero... Que no era posible una relación con él... Y fue todo lo que hablo al respecto... De Tony no omitió nada... Hablo una madre orgullosa de su hijo, contó sus gustos, logros y aficiones... Elroy escuchaba fascinada... Moría por ver a Tony..._

 _\- Miss Pony... Señora Elroy... Me despido pero tengo que pasar por mi guapísimo caballero._

 _\- Claro hija... Saludame a mi niño... Lo extrañé mucho el día de hoy... Traélo la siguiente ocasión. Dijo miss Pony._

 _\- Candy... me dio un gusto verte de nuevo... enviale mis Saludos a Tony. .. Ojalá lo pueda ver nuevamente..._

 _\- Claro yo lo saludo de su parte y... tal vez nos veamos la próxima vez... Adiós! Candy de fue dejando a Elroy con unas enormes ganas de decirle todas sus sospechas... pero sabía que no debe acelerar las cosas, debe ir despacio... pero estaba satisfecha Candy no rechazó su acercamiento y se quedó abierta la idea de verse otra ves._

 _Desgraciadamente será dentro de un mes, ya que viajaría a Florida... quería ver a sus sobrinos y de alguna forma abordar el tema de sus sospechas y sacarles información de esas chicas que salieron a hurtadillas hace casi 6 años de la mansión... tal ves esté equivocada y sólo son ideas de una mujer enferma y desesperada por ver a sus sobrinos establecidos emocionalmente... Todos podrían pensar qué son muy jóvenes para casarse sólo tienen 25 años... pero no me gustaría que pasen lo que mi hermano Will y a mí... a nuestra edad... Solos, viejos, enfermos y sin vida marital... Su único aliciente son sus sobrinos... y llevan una vida tan impersonal y empatica, No toman nada en serio... bueno de sus relaciones... van de mujer en mujer... según los informes de las personas que se dedican a cuidar su seguridad... jamás he intervenido en su vida privada pero... eso no quiere decir que esté muy de acuerdo como viven su vida..._

 **FLORIDA**

Los jóvenes Andrew estaban disfrutando de sus días de vacaciones, su estadía será de un mes y después regresarian a Chicago; sé merecen estos días despues del arduo trabajo qué representó inaugurar el hotel y el club nocturno al mismo tiempo... gozaban de las instalaciones del lugar y se cercioraban del funcionamiento del lugar... se encontraban desayunando los 3... siempre inseparables...

\- Chicos... miren esto! La recaudación y entrega de apoyos qué organizaron los tíos fue un gran éxito! Comentó Stear leyendo el periódico...

 **" Recaudación y entrega de apoyos organizado por los empresarios, filantropos y hermanos William y Elroy Andrew hicieron el honor de hacer la entrega de dicha ayuda a orfanatos, asilos y hospitales... apoyo económico ascendió a millones de dólares y ofrecieron una cena muy elegante para todos los aportadores y beneficiados... gracias a éstas donaciones de verán beneficiados los albergues de familias son hogar "**

Wooop! Los tíos lo volvieron hacer! Expresó Archie...

\- Si la verdad dieron bastantes apoyos! Pero... miren aquí están... en todas éstas fotos! Dijo Stear.

\- Realmente los tíos están muy metidos en la Fundación... agregó Albert...

\- Haber prestame el periódico... Archie arrebantandolo... lo hojeo y fue observando cada una de las imágenes dónde salían sus tíos y... pero quién es éste niño rubio!? Qué sale en todas las fotos con los tíos!?

\- Haber! Dijo Albert quitándole el periódico... observó detenidamente admirado... Quizás sea algún niño sin hogar o algo así...

\- Pero sabes que Albert!? Éste niño... es mi imaginación o se parece a ti!? Comentó Archie entre admirado y divertido...

\- Qué? haber! Dijo Stear curioso... Es verdad! Albert este niño es idéntico a ti... cuándo tenías su edad! Qué raro no creen!?

Albert observó más detenidamente las imágenes y estaba muy sorprendido... Si que esté niño es idéntico a él a esa edad...

\- Si tienen razón! Es muy parecido a mi... Que coincidencia! Pero pues eso sucede bastante... Mi tía se ve muy contenta con él... Quien será!?

\- Bueno ya le preguntaremos a la tía... ahora hay qué apurarnos y salir de aquí... antes de que se nos presenten las chicas... y empiecen ha echarnos la bronca... así que vámonos! Dijo Archie acelerado... ya que estos días las habían estado evitando... salieron del hotel, se les antojaba hacer un poco de SURF...

 **CHICAGO**

Habían pasado varios días... todo normal... era domingo por la mañana y tocaba paseo con las chicas y los niños... desayunaban muy felices en un pequeño restaurante servían deliciosos desayunos Buffett... los pequeños se dirigieron al área de juegos...

\- Y cómo han estado chicas? Paty y como esta tú padre? Preguntó Candy.

\- Pues estoy bien... con bastante trabajo en el laboratorio... y mi padre está mal, no quiere Seguir reglas y me pidió que lo sacara de la clínica... los doctores me dijeron que es una persona muy volátil y no es conveniente darlo de alta... por que podría recaer de nuevo en el alcohol... comentó Paty. ..

\- Ay! Paty... lo siento mucho se lo mucho que le afectó la muerte de tu mamá... pero no te desanimes... estas haciendo lo correcto? Y tú Annie?

\- Pues yo estoy bien... con bastante trabajo pero bien... y tu Candy? Que tal la recaudación?

\- Nos fue excelente! Nos dieron una gran ayuda monetaria! que será de gran ayuda para el hogar y conocí a los benefactores son excelentes personas! Tony hizo amistad con la mismísima Elroy Andrew... pero no sé... sentí que me observaba bastante! Y mostró demasiado interés por Tony! De hecho me dijo qué se parecía bastante a su sobrino! Que por cierto se llama... Albert!

\- Ay! Candy... y de seguro te acordaste de él... verdad? Dijo Annie...

\- Pues claro! Como olvidar si Tony es su vivo retrato... Oh! Qué? A ustedes no les pasa lo mismo? A caso Jimmy y John no les hacen recordarlos? A aquellos muchachitos a los cuáles les entregamos nuestra virginidad! Los 3 son sus vivos retratos...

\- Si tienes razón! Como olvidarlos! Nuestros hijos son un constante recordatorio... y ellos son simplemente inolvidables! Quizás porque fueron los primeros... Como ya saben estoy en una relación de bajo perfil con un colega...y Pues de ves en cuando intimamos... pero no he sentido no la mitad de lo que sentí con mi chico de anteojos!

\- Yo estoy igual! Terminé con mi " amigo " nunca me sentí bien en la intimidad con él... era demasiado tosco... y nada caballeroso! Además el quería algo más serio y... pues no quiero imponerle un padrastro a Jimmy... platico Annie... y tú Candy?

\- Pues ustedes saben de mi relación con Terry... guapísimo y apasionado... íntimamente nos entendimos muy bien... pero... no era Albert! Y estoy de acuerdo contigo Paty... hemos idealizado a los padres de nuestros pequeños! Quizás si los vemos de nuevo... podremos seguir adelante... el idealizar va de la mano de la irrealidad... y sólo así podremos comprender y entender que sólo fue una noche loca... además ya va siendo hora de enterarlos... Que son padres no creen!?

Mientras las chicas debatían lo que sería mejor... los niños también dialogaban sus problemas...

\- Jimmy qué tienes!? Te noto rato! Preguntó Tony...

\- Es verdad! Qué te pasa? Secundo John...

\- Lo de siempre ya no soporto que me llamen huérfano! Sin padre! No saben como deseo que papá esté con nosotros... dijo Jimmy con lágrimas en los ojos...

\- Si te entiendo... yo tambien sufro el acoso de todos... también me molestan con lo de mi padre, yo deseo conocerlo... dijo John.

\- Pues si... yo deseo saber de mi papá! Me gustaría tener una família "normal" con mamá, papá y yo, sólo sabemos lo que nuestras mamás nos platican de ellos... Que son buenos, inteligentes y que nos parecemos a ellos... pero a veces pienso que nos abandonaron... porque no nos quieren. Dijo Jimmy...

\- No piensen así! Yo creo que... ellos no saben de nosotros! Pero cuando nos conozcan nos van a adorar. .. dijo Tony muy optimista.

\- De verdad crees eso!? Jonh dijo. Esperanzado.

\- Si estoy convencido... Pero lo que si hay que hacer es obligar a nuestras mamás a que nos hablen más de ellos y convenserlas de que queremos conocerlos... dijo Tony convencido

\- Y como vamos hacer eso!? Dijo Jimmy.

\- Pues tendremos que fastidiarlas... tenemos que bombardeados con infinidad de preguntas y suplicar Que queremos conocer a nuestros padres... como ven? Dijo Tony... Jimmy y John sólo asistieron sonrientes... y prometieron poner en marchael plan...

 **FLORIDA**

 **Llegó Elroy al hotel y preguntó por ellos en recepción y le informaron que habían salido...**

 **\- Muy bien en cuánto lleguen les informan de mi llegada... que los espero en mi suite inmediatamente...**

 **\- Claro señora Elroy... contestó la recepcionista.**

 **Después de 2 horas iban llegando los Andrew e inmediatamente la recepcionista les informó.**

 **\- Jóvenes llegó su tía y los espera en la suite presidencial que suban de inmediato!**

 **\- Uy! Nos cayó chahuiscle! Ahora que se traerá la tía... dijo Stear sonriente...**

 **\- Si quien sabe que pase!? Quedamos de vernos en Chicago!? Dijo Albert.**

 **\- Pues vayamos rápido! No sea que la hagamos enojar! Dijo Archie. ..**

 **En la suite...**

 **No tengo la menor idea de como abordar el tema... quizás sólo sean figuraciones mías y yo ya este armando historias...**

 **\- Tía! Que gusto verla pero... no nos veríamos en Chicago? Saludó Albert...**

 **\- Si tía... todo bien? Dijo Stear...**

 **\- Tía... Que pasa? Archie inquieto. ..**

 **\- Vaya! Que no puedo extrañar a mis adorados y querer venir a verlos!? Dijo Elroy divertida... como los amaba y siempre quería verlos pensó***

 **\- Claro! Tía nosotros también te extrañamos! Dijo Albert abrazando... Elroy sólo se dejó hacer y pensó en él pequeño Tony. .. si qué se parecían...**

 **\- Tía la felicitamos ya leímos la reseña en el periódico y fue un éxito la recaudación y mi tío donde está? Vino con usted?... preguntó Archie.**

 **\- No su tío salió de emergencia a Londres... fue de imprevisto... pero no se preocupen todo bien.**

 **\- Oiga tía por cierto... vimos varias fotos en el periódico de ustedes y con ustedes estaba un niño rubio y nos preguntábamos quien es? Preguntó Stear... Estoy no pudo encontrar mejor motivo para abordar el asunto... así que...**

 **\- Hijos... quiero preguntarles algo muy serio... y me gustaría que fueran honestos! Nunca me he metido en su vida privada... y lo saben... a pesar de que han llevado una vida que no estoy de acuerdo pero... no he intervenido... iré directo al grano... Existe alguna posibilidad de qué... ustedes en un descuido hayan embarazado a alguna de sus novias pasadas? En especial tú Albert!? Lanzó la bomba!**

 **QUEEEEE! Contestaron los 3 al mismo tiempo muy sorprendidos...**

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas uffff no me cuelguen... si he tardado en actualizar... me disculpo y agradezco si espera y trataré de postear lo más pronto posible... aquí les dejo capítulo espero sea de su agrado... Saludos a todas... Dios las bendiga...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... contenido adulto leer bajo su propio criterio... historia alterna... época actual...**

 **Inesperado...**

 **\- Hijos... quiero preguntarles algo muy serio... y me gustaría que fueran honestos! Nunca me he metido en su vida privada... y lo saben... a pesar de que han llevado una vida que no estoy de acuerdo pero... no he intervenido... iré directo al grano... Existe alguna posibilidad de qué... ustedes en un descuido hayan embarazado a alguna de sus novias pasadas? En especial tú Albert!? Lanzó la bomba!**

 **QUEEEEE! Contestaron los 3 al mismo tiempo muy sorprendidos...**

 **\- Por favor contesten! Yo no quiero acosarlos con preguntas pero... dadas las circunstancias debo hacerlo; nunca he intervenido en su comportamiento y menos su vida privada... y vaya! Que me he enterado de todas sus correrías! Por decirlo de una manera decente! Pero siempre confíe en su buen juicio y responsabilidad ya que en todo lo demás me han demostrado madurez y han hecho lo propio... pero desde hace casi 6 años de han comportado como unos don juanes... y he visto desfilar un sin número de señoritas y no le veo la intención de cambiar... pero ahora quiero una respuesta a lo que les he preguntado!?**

 **\- Tía eso es muy privado... pero le puedo asegurar que siempre me he cuidado... respondió Archie de manera rápida y sorprendido...**

 **\- Tía sé qué no he sido un Santo y todas mis "relaciones" han sido consensuadas y siempre con Protección... Dijo Stear convencido...**

 **Albert estaba en shok! No podía articular palabra alguna...**

 **\- Albert!? Y tú? Preguntó nuevamente la tía...**

 **\- Tía... por que me dijo en especialmente yo! Preguntó Albert muy estresado...**

 **\- Ya qué tocaron el tema de las fotos del periódico y me preguntaron acerca de ese pequeño rubio! El cuál se llama Anthony y quiero que me digan... a quien les recuerda? a quien se le parece? Sean honestos!**

 **\- Puees... mmm cuando vimos el periódico... nos sorprendimos por el gran parecido a Albert! Contestó Stear.**

 **\- Si... de hecho lo comentamos y teníamos curiosidad de saber quien es!? Dijo Archie...**

 **Albert seguía sumido en sus pensamientos... Con la única que falló la protección fue... con mi ninfa de ojos verdes! Pero no puede ser posible... ya hace casi 6 años... pensó*****

 **\- Tía... por fin hablo... sea clara! Y dígame que es lo que sabe?**

 **\- Conocí en la gala de recaudación a Candy Evite y a su pequeño Anthony... cuando lo vi! No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían! Albert ese niño es tu clon... es idéntico a ti... tal ves sólo sea una coincidencia pero...**

 **\- TÍA! DIJO CANDY WHITE!? CANDY WHITE!? Por Dios! Oh! Por Dios! Decía Albert tocándose la cabeza... Tía dígame por favor como es ella!? Dijo Albert implorando...**

 **\- Pues ella es alta, rubia, ojos verdes y muy hermosa... describió Elroy... Albert estaba shokeado... Stear y Archie no daban crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo...**

 **\- Tía dígame... cuántos años tiene él!? Preguntó Albert...**

 **\- Tony tiene casi 6 años...**

 **\- Tía quizás ella esté casada o algo así... comentó Archie... y el padre sea otro...**

 **\- No... no está casada... es madre soltera... pero dime Albert... cabe la posibilidad de qué seas tú él padre!? Ya que por lo visto... Si conoces a Candy!**

 **\- Si... si cabe la posibilidad... conozco a Candy... bueno sólo fue un encuentro ocasional, de una noche... Dijo Albert afligido...**

 **\- Chicos hace casi 6 años descubrí la salida de 3 señoritas de la mansión... y son querer los escuché hablar de lo irresponsables que fueron y de que no les gustaría ver regada su sangre! A qué se referían? Y una de las chicas era CANDY!? Siempre tan directa la tía...**

 **\- Si... es ella... respondió Albert...**

 **\- Y ustedes? Refiriendose a Stear y Archie... no estarán en la misma situación?**

 **\- Pues no lo sé... Dijo Archie... no lo creo... dudoso...**

 **Stear recordó cuando vio a Paty con un pequeño y asumió que ya estaba casada y si por azares del destino sucedió lo mismo... pensó *****

 **\- Qué pasa Stear? Por qué no respondes?**

 **\- Tía... esas chicas eran como hermanas y... pues esa noche fue inolvidable para mí... y pues decidí buscarla pero parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra... y por fin di con ella y la vi con un pequeño quizás de 2 año pues pensé que ya se había casado y pues ya no insistí...**

 **\- OH! OH! OH! ACASO ESAS CHICAS NO SON PATY Y ANNIE!?**

 **\- QUEEE!? SI COMO LO SABE?**

 **\- OH! POR DIOS! Hijos míos cuando le pregunté al pequeño Tony acerca de su papá! Me platico que él no sabía de su existencia! Que él se había ido a cumplir metas! Tambien me confío sobre del acoso escolar por no tener un papá... pero también me dijo que sus primos no tienen papá! igual que él! que sus primos son como sus hermanos! Por qué nacieron el mismo mes de hecho... se llevan por días de diferencia! Y CANDY me contó lo difícil que es ser madre soltera y que sus mejores amigas... hermanas desde que eran pequeñas! Vivían la misma situación... lo dijo Elroy muy agitada, entonces cabe la posibilidad de que tenga más nietos regados... le comenzó a faltar el aire, vio borroso, mareo y... eso sin más cayó... desmayada... los chicos atónitos la levantaron y la acomodaron en la cama e inmediatamente llamaron al doctor... realmente estaban muy asustados... llegó una ambulancia y la trasladaron al hospital más cercano... los 3 iban muy angustiados... ingresaron inmediatamente a Elroy a urgencias los chicos tuvieron que esperar notícias...**

SALA DE ESPERA...

 **\- Toda ésta información fue demasiado para la tía! Dijo Stear...**

 **\- Si... de verdad creen qué tengamos hijos? Preguntó Archie...**

 **\- Pues por lo menos yo ya tengo la prueba de que soy padre! Y por fin tengo noticias de mi ninfa de ojos verdes... aunque todavía no sé porqué no me buscó!? Porque ocultarme que tenemos un hijo!? Ella sabía donde localizarme! Y no me buscó! Albert dijo con una mezcla de alegría y molestia... tendrás que darme bastantes explicaciones... pensó*****

 **\- Y tú Stear!? Que piensas? Crees que sea tú hijo? Preguntó Albert...**

 **\- Pues... ese día el pequeño traía anteojos! Pero supuse que eran por parte de Paty... ella también usa... necesitamos respuestas... pero con la tía enferma! No es conveniente... si realmente tengo un hijo y están sufriendo discriminaciones y desprecios! Pues lo mejor será que estén con nosotros no creen!?**

 **\- Pues tendremos que investigar a fondo la situación! Yo también quiero saber si ANNIE tiene a mi hijo... esto es de película no creen!? Los tres tuvimos muy buena puntería... comentó Archie rompiendo la tensión...**

 **\- Archie siempre de broma! Pero si que coincidencia! Por fin sabemos de aquéllas hermosas mujeres que hemos añorado y deseado... será que nos han olvidado... Stear dijo.**

 **Albert pensó*** No puedo creer que tengo noticias tuyas... no sabes lo que te he soñado... sólo espero que... me recuerdes aunque sea un poco... o ya me olvidaste... será que nuestro hijo sea un lazo qué nos una!? o sólo seré su padre de ocasión!?**

 **Paty... eres mi mayor fantasía... no he podido olvidar esa noche salvaje... pensó Stear.**

 **\- Mi dama perfecta! Ya me has olvidado verdad? No olvido que fui el primero en tú vida... Archie pensó *****

 **FAMILIARES DE ELROY ANDREW!? Salió el doctor a informar...**

 **\- Si somos sus sobrinos... que le sucede a mi tia? Contestó rápido Albert... los 3 en espera de respuestas... muy angustiados...**

 **Pues lamento informarles que si estado es crítico... es su corazón... sufrió un infarto y no es el primero... con este ya son tres según su tía y lo que arrojó el electrocardiograma... su tía está delicada pero consciente... me dice que en Chicago se está tratando... hable con su doctor y me dice que sólo se curara con un trasplante... de hecho está en lista de espera... mientras tiene que cuidarse... no recibir impresiones fuertes... cero trabajo en exceso... tomar sus medicamentos en tiempo y forma... tal y como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora... estará en observación 48 horas y deberán trasladarse a Chicago con su cardiólogo... en este momento está cedada... hasta mañana podrán verla...**

 **Los Andrew estaban muy admirados jamás imaginaron que su tía estuviese tan enferma... escucharon al doctor como en cámara lenta... y sólo asistieron... y vieron como se fue el doctor dejándolos muy tristes y preocupados...**

 **\- Tenemos que localizar al tío... dijo Archie...**

 **\- Si... dijo Stear...**

 **Albert ya le estaba marcando... Tío! Tengo malas noticias... tía Elroy... está enferma y es grave la situación...**

 **Continuará**

 **CHICAS AQUÍ DEJO ACTUALIZACIÓN... UN EXTRA** **EN PREMIO A SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS** **ME HACEN EL DÍA...** **ES CAPÍTULO CORTITO LO SE Y PROMETO CAPÍTULO LARGO EL PRÓXIMO... GRACIAS POR SU ACEPTACIÓN Y POR SU TIEMPO QUE DEDICAN EN LEERME... SALUDOS A TODAS... BESOS...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... Historia alterna... Epoca actual... Contenido Adulto solo para mayores de edad...**

 ** _PADRES... conociendolos y reconociendo a sus damas..._**

Habia pasado una semana de lo del infarto de la tia Elroy... estaban arribando a Chicago en su jet privado... bajaron del avion la tia ya se encontraba estable irian inmediatamente al _hospital Santa Juana_ la estaban esperando para asistirla... el doctor Leenard... es su doctor y amigo entrañable de ella... no tardaron en llegar a la clinica todos los Andrew... el tio Willian llego para acompañarlos realmente se preocupo bastante por su hermana ya que es es unico familiar que le queda, claro! despues siguen sus sobrinos... son sus unicos familiares... El doctor Leenard corroboro nuevamente el estado de salud de la tia... explico que ya tiene mas de 2 años en lista de espera para lo de su trasplante y pues le queda poco tiempo... pueden ser meses o un año con los cuidados adecuados... pero a pesar de la situacion su vida debe ser normal y puede seguir con sus actividades... claro esta sin excederse... Tio y sobrinos recibieron la noticia muy alarmados... tia Elroy fue muy discreta en cuanto su padecimiento ya que no los queria mortificar... y a pesar del panorama Elroy estaba muy tranquila y aceptaba la voluntad de dios y asumia su enfermedad lo mejor posible... realmente no queria agobiarlos y mucho menos predisponerse... ella esta convencida de que Dios tiene la ultima palabra... y muy en el fondo se recargaba de energia al pensar de que exista la posibilidad de tener nietos... eso la llenaba de una gran alegria y felicidad... No ha podido hablar al respecto con sus sobrinos y hermano... ya lo haria hay mas tiempo que vida penso*** Por seguridad Elroy debe pasar otras 48 horas hospitalizada estan monitoriando su presion y administracion de medicamentos... Aunque eso no le agrada pues es para controlar mejor su estado...

\- Hijos vayan tranquilos descansen... vayan a la mansion y mediten al respecto de lo hablado... no hagan nada presipitado... debemos ser cautelosos y encontrar la forma adecuada para tener un acercamiento... Nos falta hablar mas al respecto... por favor no hagan tonterias. Entendido! dijo la tia ya conoce a sus hijos son tan deseperados y atrabancados...

\- Esta bien tia haremos como usted diga no se preocupe... dijo Albert... solo una pregunta donde puedo encontrarla? digame tia... le prometo que solo la vere de lejos no me acercare... pero por favor digame... suplico.

\- Esta bien hijo pero prometeme que no haras algo estupido! te conozco son muy desesperados! ella va una ves al mes a El Hogar de Pony y pues falta mucho para su visita... ella trabaja en un Centro Comercial se encuentra en el centro SUPERSTORE... asi se llama el lugar si lo conoces verdad? y el pequeño Tony estudia en una escuela cerca de ahi... se llama LICEO CORREGIDORA SCHOOL... creo que sale a las 3 de la tarde Candy siempre pasa por el a esa hora... por favor no aceleres las cosas quiero platicarles el motivo por el cual sospecho que no hubo acercamiento por parte de ella hacia ti... Ah! me olvidaba... Paty y Annie tambien tienen en esa escuela a sus pequeños... si llegan a ir todos como sospecho... solo sean discretos... es importante que hablemos antes... prometelo Albert! y diles a Stear y Archie esto... No quiero que se acerquen a ellas todavia... dijo Elroy muy preocupada...

\- Esta bien tia... lo prometo! no se preocupe... pero no se exalte! Albert salio de la habitacion ya que solo una persona podia entrar ya que le harian nuevamente infinidad de estudios... Albert llego con su tio y sus primos...

\- Que paso Albert!? como esta? pregunto el tio Will...

\- Esta excelente tio... bueno dentro de todo... solo le haran los estudios correspondientes y lamento decirles que ya no la podran ver hasta mañana y me pidio que fueramos a descansar a la mansion... Sus estudios son de rutina... cualquier contratiempo nos avisaran... dijo Albert.

\- Muy bien hijos es mejor ir a descansar y mañana a primera hora, vendremos a ver como esta su tia... dijo el tio Will resignado... Los chicos asintieron...

Ya en camino... iban en silencio... llegaron a la mansion... cada quien se dirigio a su habitacion... Pero antes Albert comento en voz baja...

\- Chicos los veo en una hora en mi habitacion! necesito decirles algo urgente!

\- Que tan urgente!? pregunto Stear...

\- Tengo informacion de las chicas... dijo Albert...

\- QUEEEE! dijeron al unisono los dos...

\- Asi que... refresquense, ponganse comodos y los espero vale? dijo Albert entrando a su habitacion...

 **Una hora después ya en la habitación de Albert...**

\- Y que es eso taaan importante!? Y tan misterioso que nos vas a decir! Preguntó Archie.

\- Si Albert nos tienes intrigados! Apoyó Stear...

\- Pues iré directo al grano... la tía me dio información de donde encontrar a las responsables de nuestras más oscuras fantasías... dijo Albert...

\- En serio!? Y donde? Pero... Archie nervioso...

\- Por favor Albert ya no nos tengas en ascuas! Y dinos dónde!? Apresuró Stear...

\- Pero antes debo decirles que prometí a la tía de no tener acercamiento del tercer tipo! Y ustedes deben prometer no hacerlo... la tía nos tiene que decir algo al respecto... ella sabe el porqué ellas no nos buscaron! Pero pienso que un acercamiento a distancia no estaría mal! No creen? muero por saber como están después de tanto tiempo! Habló Albert nostálgico... Stear y Archie de quedaron igual... callados pero con una mezcla de emociones... nostalgia, miedo, enojo por no saber el porqué no los buscaron y decirles de la existencia de sus hijos... Si realmente ellos son sus hijos, se niegan a imaginar que esas hermosas mujeres no estén casadas... pero muy en el fondo de sienten aliviados de que no estén casadas... pero también piensan que quizás no estén casadas pero eso no quiere decir que no tengan algún novio por ahi... y eso los llena de celos!? Pero porqué celos... ellos no han sido fieles a su recuerdo... Pero también sentían emoción y felicidad el tener la posiblidad de ser padres... y sintieron tristeza de imaginarlos tristes sin la figura paterna y sin quererlo recordaron su niñez y de como sufrieron sin sus padres... recordaron la soledad, angustia y añoranza de tener a sus padres...

 **Flash back Stear**

Tenía poco de perder a sus papás...

\- MIREN A CUATRO OJOS... YA NO ES TAN PODEROSO! NO CREEN? Dijo un compañero de su escuela... TENDRÁS MUCHO DINERO! PERO ERES UN HUERFANO SI PADRES! AHORA QUIEN ES EL MEJOR!? Jajajajajajaja todos a lo empezaron a empujar hasta que cayó al piso se golpeó su cara y rompió sus gafas...

"huérfano" "huerfano" "huérfano"

 **Final Flash back**

 **Flash back de Archie...**

 **-** Miren chicos! Aquí viene el maricon... uuuuy si yo soy una nenita con pelito largo... joto y huérfano! Lo emujaron en el lodo... QUE! ACUSANOS CON TUS PADRES... UPS! JAJAJA NO TIENES...

 **Final Flash back**

 **Flash back Albert**

 **\- Miren chicos! Aquí viene su Alteza Real Andrew vamos a coronarlo rey del estiércol ja jajajaja miren quiere llorar... QUE no te gusta tú corona de mierda jajajaja... y cuidadito de acusarnos con tus papás aaaaah! Es verdad... no TIENES! Jajajajajaja idiota! Lo dejaron tirado y sucio...**

 **Final Flash back**

Estos recuerdos aunque superados fueron muy dolorosos... no se quieren imaginar lo que pueden estar viviendo sus pequeños...

\- Saben mañana iremos a la hora de la salida de la escuela... según la tía los pequeños van en la misma escuela y ellas van por ellos alrededor de las 3... llegáramos un poco antes para tantear terreno... dijo Albert decidido...

\- Estoy de acuerdo... sólo observaremos a distancia... muero de ganas de ver a Paty...

\- Si sólo veremos de lejos... esperaremos a la tía... debemos ser cuidadosos... dijo Archie... pero que haremos en caso de comprobar nuestra paternidad?

\- No se ustedes pero yo me haré cargo de mi hijo y sólo tal ves formar un hogar con ella!? En caso de qué no haya alguien más... pero eso lo sabremos mañana... dijo Albert convencido...

Asintieron de acuerdo con lo acordado... llegó la noche cenaron ligero y fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar... mañana sería un día de grandes emociones o decepciones...

 _ **Al otro día...**_

La mañana se torno lenta muy lenta... los Andrew estaban que se comían las uñas... literal... estaban muy nerviosos y emocionados... ya habían googleado la dirección de la escuela y habían investigado la escuela... Si era buena la educación impartida... que nivel académico tenía y que preparación tenían los maestros... y aunque la escuela era de Gobierno estaba muy bien acreditada y quisieron sacar información de los alumnos pero eran totalmente privados... Por fin llegó la hora y salieron rumbo a la escuela... llegaron antes de la hora y se quedaron en su auto... los tres con gafas oscuras... el auto quedó bien situado de podía ver perfectamente la puerta de salida de los alumnos... se escuchó al fondo sonar la campana y comenzaron a salir los alumnos... en eso vieron como llegó un carro compacto, estacionandose en doble fila y vieron bajar a una hermosa mujer rubia... y escucharon unas voces gritar...

\- CANDY! CANDY! POR AQUÍ... Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta... eran Paty y Annie... se estaban saludando... y por si fuera poco... vieron a 3 pequeños corriendo y gritando...

\- MAMI! MAMI! MAMI! Y vieron como se fundieron en un gran abrazo... Ahí estaban a sólo unos pasos... y no podían creerlo estos pequeños eran sus clones pero en miniatura... *Stear vio como Paty cargaba a un pequeño con anteojos... y vio que Paty se mantenía igual de hermosa si no es que más... se veía sexy y sofisticada... ese día Paty había optado por un atuendo aunque discreto muy revelador se apreciaban sus curvas excelentemente... Stear quedó en la baba total y sólo suspiró... Mi salvaje***

Archie no perdió detalle alguno vio como un hermoso niño se le colgaba a su Mami tal cual mono cilindrero... era idéntico a él cabello lacio y largo a la altura de los hombros... a decir verdad se veía muy elegante y gran porte... pero también no podía dejar de ver a esa espectacular mujer... se veía realmente bellísima... se mantenía delgada y mantenía un aire sofisticado... no pudo dejar de sentir una gran atracción... y pensó * Mi princesa tímida...

Pero el que estaba como en shock era Albert... sus ojos y su mente no asimilaba tal visión... Candy!? Si Candy! Simplemente perfecta! Hermosa... MAGNÍFICA! Suspiró... ese día Candy había recibido su ascenso a Gerente... llevaba un look muy ejecutivo... vestía pantalón de vestir muy enrollado, blusa blanca con poco escote y un blazer moderno ajustado, marcando exquisitamente su cinturita y pechos llenos y ni hablar de sus sus preciosas piernas y generosos glúteos... no pudo evitar excitarse... oh! oh! oh! Erección a la vista... pensó***

Continuará

Chicas no podía dejarlas sin actualización... espero les guste... y aunque me digan ANALFABETA y RETRASADA MENTAL jiji pues otraves por más que me empeñe a mi tener errores ortográficos creo que los tendré... ya no me dio tiempo de revisar... Saludos a todas y valoró muchísimo su tiempo que dedican en leerme... Dios me las bendiga a rositas... besos...


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... contenido adulto... sólo mayores de edad queda advertido... historia alterna... época actual...**

 **Realidad de la situación...**

Las chicas estaban enfrascadas en la charla... Candy las ponía al tanto de su ascenso, estaba muy contenta y emocionada ya que ese nombramiento tan esperado se habia adelantado y tendría que viajar a New York... en 2 días ya que tendría capacitaciones... y eso significaba encontrarse con el gerente regional de la cadena de centros de auto servicios... y era nada más y nada menos con Terruce Grandchéster... tenía algún tiempo sin verlo y aunque tenían contacto por las redes sociales... mantenían una amistad... y aunque no eran el uno para el otro... íntimamente se entendían bien... así que las chicas bromearon al respecto... diciendole que pues una buena sacudida no le haría mal... rieron por sus ocurrencias... estaban tan metidas en la platica que no se percataron de 3 pares de ojos que no dejaban de mirarlas y admirarlas. .. los pequeños también esravan en lo suyo pero Tony se percató de esos 3 tipos de gafas oscuras...

\- Chicos... miren! A las 9:15... hay unos tipos con gafas oscuras... se ven muy sospechosos! No les quitan la vista de encima a nuestras mamis! Quiénes serán!? Nunca los había visto! Jimmy y John voltearon sigilosamente y los vieron...

\- Woooop! Miren que automóvil está de lujo... y tienes razón Tony se ven muy sospechosos! Dijo Jimmy...

\- Y vean sólo están viendo hacía nuestras mamás! Parecen como los del servicio secreto de las películas! Dijo John...

\- Si... pero no creo que sean del servicio! se ven adinerados! A quien buscarán? Dijo Tony... y porqué miran tanto hacia nosotros!? Anthony cabilando...

NIÑOOOOS" VAMONOOS! Las chicas llamandolos... es hora de irnos! Les dijeron distrayendolos de los supuestos tipos sospechosos.

\- CANDY! no te preocupes por el viaje... Tony puede quedarse con nosotros yo lo cuidare... ofreció Paty...

\- Si Candy... yo apoyaré a Paty... yo los traeré y recogeré de la escuela... no te ofrezco mi casa ya tu sabes es muy pequeña... pero en la casa de Paty estará más cómodo... dijo Annie...

\- Gracias chicas... no se qué haría sin ustedes! Las quiero... nos vemos ya que estos 2 días me dieron libres para organizar el viaje... y si les tomo la palabra! referente a cuidar de Tony... las veo pronto... se despidió Candy... Mientras los Andrew observaban todo lo acontecido... abordaron su auto hasta que las perdieron de vista...

\- Debemos hablar... dijo Albert y Stear y Archie sólo asistieron y se fueron al hospital ya que en la mañana les informaron que darían de alta a su tía... ya no necesitaba estar otro día más internada sólo esperaban poder hablar con su tía no podían... más bien no querían perder más tiempo ya no les quedaba la menor duda de que pueden ser padres...

 **Candy y Tony rumbo a su casa...**

\- MAMI! A que viaje te refieres!? Preguntó Tony discreto...

\- Cariño! Te tengo una excelente noticia! Estas hablando con la nueva gerente de SUPERSTORE me dieron el ascenso el día de hoy! Como ves? Le dijo candy emocionada...

\- Wooop! Mamita de verdad!? Genial! Felicidades! Y el viaje? Dijo Tony sin olvidar lo del viaje.

\- Pues verás cariño... debo asistir a una capacitación a New York por parte de la empresa y pues me duele decirte que no te puedo llevar! Pero es importante que vaya... Candy lo dijo muy preocupada por la reacción de Tony... ya que son inseparables... le dolía no poderlo llevar ya lo está extrañando y todavía no se va... y pues te quedarás con tía Paty y John...

\- Ok Mami... lo entiendo y me alegra quedarme con tía Paty y mi primo John... y cuanto tiempo estarás allá? Preguntó Tony...

\- Estaré una semana fuera... no sabes como te extrañaré! Te adoro mi amor! Dijo candy no muy convencida de separarse tanto tiempo...

\- Te voy a extrañar muchísimo mamita... pero se lo importante que es esto para ti... dijo Anthony sonriente dándole a Candy tranquilidad...

\- Tony! Por favor portate bien y obedece a tia Paty...

\- Si mamita no te preocupes! Me portare bien...

\- Gracias cariño... llegaron a su departamento...

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Los Andrew estaban en espera de la salida de tia Elroy... al parecer estaba estable dentro de lo grave de su enfermedad... los chicos estan muy preocupados pero al mismo tiempo desesperados por lo que van a hablar con la tia respecto a las chicas y sus hijos... Si... sus hijos ya que desde que los vieron no les cupo la menor duda... son sus hijos y punto... realmente estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que vieron... tienen sentimientos encontrados... por un lado estan felices por saber de la existencia de esas mujeres que son las culpables de sus deseos mas intimos... se sienten todos excitados... pero tambien sienten enojo del porque no acudieron a ellos... no se les hace justo no poder convivir con sus hijos... les dolia pensar e imaginar el sufrimiento de sus pequeños ya que ellos sufrieron la falta de sus padres... sus tios fueron un gran consuelo pero... jamas seria como tener a sus padres... ellos pensaban que estas hermosas, sexys y deseables mujeres tendran que dar demasiadas explicaciones... Pero de una cosa estaban seguros... si no tenian compromiso alguno no se les escaparian de nuevo...

 **Flash Back... rumbo al hospital**

Los chicos todavia no se reponian de lo que vieron... simplemente gloriosas...

\- Saben una cosa... Wooop! creo que Paty se ve bellisima! no puedo creer! que la haya visto por fin! y ese pequeño siento que si es mi hijo... dijo Stear muy emocionado... Es el mismo niño con el que lo vi años atras! Soy un estupido! si solo hubiera tenido el valor de acercarme a ella ese dia! que tonto fui! lo dijo tirando de su cabello...

\- De verdad que estoy en shock! Annie se ve muy elegante y mas linda de lo que recordaba... y vieron chicos!? a mi pequeño! es identico a mi! mismo cabello, porte y elegancia! dijo Archie muy presumido...

Albert solo los escuchaba en silencio... no sabia que decir... solo pensaba... Despues de tanto tiempo solo ella! si... solo ella ha logrado ponerme duro con solo verla! no, lo puedo creer!? y ese pequeño... verlo asi de cerca... es mio! claro! Que es mio! dijo Albert muy emocionado...

\- De que creen que quiera hablarnos la tia!? creen que ella sepa el motivo del porque no nos buscaron!? Stear sacando a Albert de sus pensamientos...

\- Pues yo creo que si... estoy seguro que sabe algo... ella siempre lo sabe todo... contesto Archie... y tú Albert!? no has dicho nada de nada! como te sientes al respecto? completó...

\- Pues que les puedo decir... realmente estoy que no me la creo! estoy hecho un lío! ya que por un lado me siento féliz, enojado y exageradamente atraído por ella... no lo puedo evitar! quiero exigirle una explicación... pero pienso que en ese entonces eramos demasiado inmaduros y muy jovenes! por dios eramos menores de edad! se dan cuenta!? quizás si ellas nos hubieran buscado... tal ves no les hubieramos creído... no creen!? no se que es o fué lo mejor! estoy en un dilema... por eso es mejor esperar a hablar con mi tia... Porque estoy de acuerdo con Archie ella ya sabe de que va todo esto... concluyó Albert.

 **Final del Flash Back...**

Por fin dierón de alta a tía Elroy... muy solicitos todos la ayudaron a subir a su camioneta...

\- Querida como te sientes no crees que es demasiado pronto salir del hospital!? Habló el tío Will...

\- No, querido... yo me enfermo mas estando hospitalizada! ya quiero estar en la mansión! extraño mi cama jajajaja... pero qué les pasa!? porque tan asustados!? ya me siento mejor! dijo Elroy divertida y por supuesto quería romper el ambiente tenso...

\- Y a todo esto no me han querido decir el motivo de tu malestar! Qué fue lo que te altero!? y no quiero que me oculten nada... Tío Will un poco enfadado...

\- De eso te vas a enterar en cuanto lleguemos a la mansión hermano... no te estreses... debo hablar con todos de algo muy importante... así que vayámonos pronto... que tengo hambre y hablaremos mientras comemos... dijo Elroy muy animada... todos sonrieron y asintieron...

 **EN LA MANSIÓN...**

Estaban ya degustando sus alimentos... en un total silencio... cada quien con sus pensamientos; como le encanta a Elroy tenerlos en suspenso... por fin terminaron...

\- Hijos... hermano tomemos café en el estudio... dijo Elroy divertida ya no los torturaria más...

 **Ya en el estudio...**

\- Antes que nada agradezco su preocupación por mi! Si no los enteré antes de mi padecimiento fue porque no quería preocuparlos... y porqué la esperanza muere al final... yo confío en Dios de qué saldré de esto! ahora dejaré el tema... Nos enfocarnos en esto que me interesa y me alegra de sobre manera... quiero que me escuchen sin interrupciones! Lo harán? Dijo Elroy muy determinada.

Los 4 asintieron al mismo tiempo... ya la conocían y era por demás debatirla...

\- Bien... comenzaré poniendo al tanto a su tío... de todo lo acontecido... Hermano recuerdas al pequeño de la recaudación? El tío William asintió... bueno pues... cabe la posibilidad de qué sea nuestro sobrino nieto! Sin interrupciones dije! Ya que el señor William quería objetar... como te iba diciendo; al quedar sorprendida con el gran parecido con Albert! Pues me di a la tarea de investigar más a fondo la situación y pues llegué a la conclusión de que no estoy equivocada... Quizás te acuerdes... Así casi seis años cuando castigue a los chicos porque habían metido a la mansión a 3 señoritas pues de ahi la posibilidad de lo que te estoy hablando! El tío no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando! Y volteó a ver a los 3... y ellos sólo asistieron... yo con gran interés y por la gran amistad que tengo con miss Pony... fui al orfanato para saber si sólo eran suposiciones mías. Ahí me enteré que Candy White... es madre soltera y qué ha sacado adelante valientemente al pequeño Tony... sin embargo al tocar el tema del padre... ella sólo dijo que era un maravilloso hombre... Cuando le pregunté de que si había sido abandonada... ella sólo dijo que era imposible estar juntos... que sólo le traería problemas! Y no dijo más... pero después me enteré de que ellaesta por cumplir... 31 años... así qué si su relación fue casi 6 años atrás eso significa que tú Albert concebiste a Tony siendo menor de edad! O me equívoco!? tenías 19 años cumplidos y ella 25 años! Así que ante los ojos y prejuicios de los demás... Ella quedaría como una abusadora de menores! Aunque fue consensuado... ella hubiera quedado muy mal parada... Para un hombre no sería mal visto! Pero para nosotras las mujeres... eso es una tragedia... así que pienso que no tuvo acercamiento alguno contigo... porqué protegió su estabilidad emocional y la de Tony... esas son mis teorías... Así qué ahora te pregunto Albert! Por qué sé que ya fuiste a verla... es o no es tú hijo? Es la chica de años atras?

\- Si tía... es Candy! Y si... estoy seguro que Tony... es mi hijo... dijo Albert convencido. Y eso no es todo tía! Pero no sé si sea prudente decirlo! Lo dijo viendo a sus primos...

\- Hijos... digan lo que tengan que decir... les prometo tranquilizarme!

\- Hablen ya... dijo tío will... ya basta de tanto misterio! Qué sucede!?

\- Pues... también cabe la posibilidad de que... tengamos hijos... Stear lo dijo sin rodeos...

\- Expliquense! Dijo tío will... y no omitan nada...

Los chicos contaron todo a detalle sin omitir nada... desde como las conocieron y lo de como supieron que eran vírgenes y de como fallaron los preservativos... y también contaron que las buscaron por mucho tiempo pero... que no pudieron dar con ellas... sólo Stear pero el penso que Paty ya había hecho su vida con alguien más... y pues se dieron por vencidos...

Los tíos los escucharon con atención... de verdad que no podían creer! Se imaginaron a ese trío de niños queriendo jugar al don Juan... y vaya que tino de muchachos... pero ante esta situación... sólo podían pensar que así lo quiso... el destino o el mismo Dios... nada se mueve a su voluntad y quienes eran ellos para juzgar... al contrario Elroy no cabía de gusto y alegría... sólo daba gracias a Dios por permitirle conocer a sus nietos; porque eso son sus nietos... ya que si es verdad lo que dicen sus sobrinos... en realidad tiene 3 hermosos nietos...

\- Y porqué las buscaron!? Si por lo que dicen sólo fue una noche loca!? Preguntó el tío will... él ya sabía la respuesta... estos se quedaron prendados de ellas...

\- Contesten! Completó Elroy ella sabía por donde iba su hermano... sus sobrinos ya no eran unos adolecentes... eran ya todos unos hombres hechos y derechos aunque ellos se emplearán en comportarse contrariamente... los chicos de veían entre ellos... no sabían que contestar... está conversación era muy vergonzosa para ellos; pero así las cosas debían hablar... además a sus tíos los querian mucho... tampoco son extraños... son su famila ellos suplieron a sus padres maravillosamente... nunca recibieron malos tratos por parte de ellos... ni aun cuado ellos se portaban traviesamente... siempre estuvieron para ellos... siempre.

\- Pues... Albert inicio... yo en lo personal me entusiasme más de la cuenta y... además como falló la protección quería cerciorarme de que no hubiera consecuencias...

\- Me paso lo mismo... dijo Archie...

\- Pues yo... igual... Stear muy sonrojado...

\- Y qué piensan hacer al respecto!? Preguntó el tío... esos pequeños Andrew deben estar correteando aquí en su hogar... no sé que vaya a pasar con ustedes y ellas en eso no nos meteremos pero... quiero a mis nietos aquí con nosotros!

\- Pero tío! Qué sugieres!? Qué les quitemos a los niños!? Stear Alarmado...

\- No digas idioteces! La pregunta es que harán para ganarse el cariño de sus hijos y sólo talves el de ellas!? Dijo Elroy con determinación...

\- Pero... como haremos eso? Quizás ellas no nos recuerden! Dijo Archie...

\- POR DIOS MUCHACHOS! NO ME DECEPCIONEN! SON UNOS ANDREW Y SI PUEDEN ANDAR DE PICAFLOR CON CUALQUIER SURIPANTA! BIEN PUEDEN ESFORZARSE EN GANARSE A LAS CHICAS... QUE POR LO QUE DIJO MI AMIGA PONY SON MUY SERIAS Y TRABAJADORAS Y ESTÁN SOLTERAS! se los dijo Elroy muy impaciente... y como dijo su tío... ya quiero aquí a mis nietos y no se como hagan pero a ponerse las pilas!

Mientras tanto en el departamento de CANDY estaba como loca con la organización de su viaje... le informaron que tendrá que salir esa misma noche... así que tiene muy poco tiempo... iba con todos los viáticos pagados así que lo del dinero no era problema su vuelo será a las 9 pm así que estaba muy apurada tenía el tiempo justo para empacar y llevar a Tony con tía Paty... realmente le extraño el cambio de planes! Su jefe le hablo por teléfono comunicandole que saldría hoy y la capacitación durará 2 semanas no una como le habían dicho... ella cuestionó el cambio y sólo recibió respuesta de que el gerente corporativo dio la orden! Y ese era Terry...

 **Rumbo a casa de Paty...**

\- MAMI... entonces 2 semanas!? Dijo Tony no muy convencido...

\- Si cariño! Se que no era el plan trazado pero... así es esto... no me pongas esa carita que me partes mi corazón! Y no podré irme... esto es importante para los dos... así podré comprar la casa más grande con jardines y podremos tener al perro cachorro que siempre hemos querido! Ya ves donde estamos nos lo tienen prohibido! Te prometo que es la única vez que nos separamos! Vale? Dijo candy aflijida... para ella era muy difícil dejarlo... le dolía demasiado... pero era una gran oportunidad y todo ese esfuerzo era sólo por él y para él...

\- Está bien mamita... es sólo que... te voy a extrañar demasiado... dijo Tony triste.

\- Yo te extrañaré más... pero te hablaré todos los días vale? Todas las mañanas y todas las noches... y me platicaras todo lo que hará a sin mi... llegaron a su casa eran alrededor de las 8 pm CANDY ya le había comunicado por teléfono los cambios del viaje... así que ya los estaban esperando...

\- Paty... no tengo más tiempo! El vuelo sale a las 9... por favor cuida de mi pequeño... te agradezco...dijo CANDY apurada... por favor pasas por mi coche al aeropuerto... ten te dejo este otro juego de llaves...

\- Si Candy... no te preocupes! Vete sin pendiente... lo cuidarlos bien! Candy!?

\- Qué!? Paty...

\- Sabes que donde hubo fuego... cenizas quedan! Jajaja dijo Paty ya que sabía que CANDY veria a Terry...

\- PATY! SÓLO ES TRABAJO... dijo CANDY sonrojada...

\- CANDY! No tendría nada de malo un poco de diversión! No crees!? Jajajaja dijo Paty muy sugestiva...

\- Paty... no creo que eso esté bien... además quizás ya esté casado o en algún compromiso... candy se despidió de ellos con besos y abrazos... LOS AMO... y se fue... a pesar de que Paty bromeó en secreto con CANDY acerca de divertirse... y de ver a Terry... el pequeño Tony escuchó todo... y muy enfadado pensó * - Quien será ese tipo llamado Terry ** ya que el era muy pequeño cuando candy tuvo su affaire con él y ella siempre fue muy discreta al respecto...

\- Qué te pasa Tony!? Por qué esa cara de enojado!? Preguntó John Rumbo a su habitación. ..

\- Lo que pasa que escuché a tia Paty decirle a mamá de que se divirtiera con un tal Terry!? Dijo Tony molesto... Quien será ese tipo!?

\- Pues escuché una plática entre mi Mami y tía Annie y escuché qué... no te vayas a molestar!

\- QUÉ ESCUCHASTE!? DIME... Tony muy desesperado...

\- Pues creo qué es novio de tía Candy!

\- QUEEE! NO TE CREO...

\- No te molestes! Quizás escuché mal... ya no hay que pensar en eso! Dijo John

\- Si... quizás entendiste mal... dijo Tony nada convencido pensó * desde ya me cae pésimo ese tal Terry...

 **MANSIÓN ANDREW...**

Los chicos estaban planeando el acercamiento... irían nuevamente a la escuela y sólo tal ves... podrían encontrar la forma de acercarse...

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Chicas aquí les dejo actualización... espero y lo disfruten... agradezco sus comentarios y me alegra que sigan la historia... les mando Saludos a todas espero no olvidar a nadie..._**

 ** _TUTY_**

 ** _YULENI PAREDES_**

 ** _SILVIA_**

 ** _MARY SILENCIOSA_**

 ** _MADELROS_**

 ** _GLADYS_**

 ** _PELUSA 778_**

 ** _ELVIRAHC_**

 ** _ALEBETH_**

 ** _IMONROE 1214_**

 ** _MATY LI_**

 ** _NATU_**

 ** _MONY_**

 ** _FABIOLA R_**

 ** _ADORADREW_**

 ** _ELENHARKET_**

 ** _LIZITA_**

 ** _BUNNY_**

 ** _MARÍA 1972_**

 ** _MARYMEN_**

 ** _KATNNIS_**

 ** _GINA RIQUELME_**

 ** _SANDRA CASILLAS_**

 ** _CELIA CASTREJON_**

 ** _SERENITY USAGI_**

 ** _MONY_**

 ** _K.E.C.S._**

 ** _PINWY LOVE_**

 ** _BLANCA ROZA_**

 ** _SAYURI 1707_**

 ** _SERENA CANDY ANDREW GRAHAM_**

 ** _KARLA NOEMÍ_**

 ** _MERCEDES_**

 ** _NUNDY_**

 ** _YAGUI FUN_**

 ** _LIZETHOLVEDA_**

 ** _MAGO ROQUE_**

 ** _MABOLLA_**

 ** _NANA_**

 ** _Y A TODAS LA GUEST QUE LEEN ANÓNIMAMENTE LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN DIOS LAS BENDIGA A TODAS... ME HACEN EL DÍA CON SUS COMENTARIOS..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... historia alterna... contenido adulto... sólo mayores de edad queda advertido...**

 ** _PADRES E HIJOS..._**

Candy estaba llegando a New York... tenía una mezcla de alegría, miedos y sobretodo extrañaba demasiado a su pequeño... salió del aeropuerto y...

\- CANDY! escuchó una voz conocida... Terry! Es Terry...

\- Terry! No esperaba verte tan pronto! Dijo candy sorprendida...

\- Wooop! CANDY estas muy bella! Y ven saludame como es debido! Terry se acercó y bedo ambas mejillas... y candy se sonrojo...

\- No cambias verdad!? Como en los viejos tiempos! Tú también te ves muy bien! Y dime qué tal te va aquí en New York!? Es lo que esperabas?

\- Si... es mejor de lo qué esperaba! Pero ven ya es un poco tarde y te llevaré al hotel reservado... mañana comienza la capacitación a las 9 así que pasaré por ti para desayunar juntos y ponernos al día... te parece? Dijo Terry no podía dejar de verla realmente está hermosa pensó *

\- Perfecto... el viaje me canso bastante! Muero por darme un buen baño! Gracias Terry... la guió hasta su coche y se fueron...

Ya en el camino Terry aprovechó para felicitar a Candy por su ascenso; él la admiraba demasiado... él pensó casarse con ella... pero aunque se llevaban muy bien... siempre la sintió ausente y nunca se abrió a él... cuando le ofrecieron el cargo de dirigir la cadena de centros y recibió el ascenso de gerente regional le propuso una vida juntos... él quería ofrecerle una estabilidad y un hogar para su pequeño... pero Candy simplemente declinó... eso le dolió muchísimo pero no le recriminó nada... ya que candy fue honesta... su prioridad era su pequeño y la respetó más por eso... en la intimidad era deshinibida y pasional... simplemente inolvidable... pero muy impersonal en cuanto a sus emociones... a pesar del tiempo transcurrido... no la ha podido olvidar... para él CANDY es una mujer perfecta... siempre amable y con una gran sonrisa... muy divertida! Jamás la vio molesta o enojada... estar con ella era el cielo... por eso verla de nuevo lo ponía feliz... todo es mejor cuando estoy con ella! Penso* llegaron al hotel y se despidieron...

\- Recuerda poner tu despertador! Dormilona! Dijo Terry divertido... o ya has mejorado en puntualidad... jajajaja

\- TERRY! ACASO ESTAS BURLANDOTE DE MI!? ja jajajaja dijo candy siguiendole el juego... y a ti ya se te quito lo PERFECCIONISTA! SEÑOR SEGURIDAD! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja se carcajearon los dos...

\- No has cambiado nada! Sigues siendo la misma chica divertida! Pero aún más hermosa... lo dijo guiñandole un ojo...

\- Y tú sigues siendo el mismo bromista de siempre! Dijo CANDY sonrojada. Siempre la ponía así... Terry es un hombre muy atractivo y el tiempo le a sentado muy bien pensó candy*** No sé porqué nunca pude enamorarme de él***

\- Descansa bonita! Te veo mañana! Dijo Terry besando su mano...

\- Hasta mañana Terry! Se despidieron...

 **CHICAGO...**

Eran las 7 de la mañana Paty estaba alistando a los pequeños para ir a la escuela aunque estaban por cumplir 6 años estaban ya en primero de primaria... adelantados ya que son muy inteligentes... sus conocimientos son de tercer grado o más pero... las chicas no autorizaron su cambio a tercer grado... ellas querían que si estancia escolar fuera normal y disfrutarán de su niñez... como cualquier niño... ya bastante! sufrían el acoso de sus compañeros por no tener un padre, pero ellas trataban de hacerlos fuertes y valientes...

\- Chicos ya es hora de alistarse para ir a la escuela... en lo que Se arreglan! Les preparare el desayuno y su lunch vale? Dijo Paty muy animada...

\- Si tía Paty... si Mami... contestaron obedientes...

Ya en la cocina desayunado... Paty les informó que pronto llegaría tía Annie por ellos... terminaron y se fueron a cepillar los dientes... en eso sonó el teléfono y claro era CANDY...

\- Hola! Paty... como están? Y mi pequeño como se a portado!?

Z - Excelente amiga! No te preocupes... y tú que tal ya viste a Terry!?

\- Ay! Paty... directa como siempre y... si ya lo vi... me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto!

\- UUUUY! EN SERIO!? y... sigue igual de papacito!

\- Jajaja ay! Paty tú no cambias y... si sigue igual o más guapo que nunca! Pero ya pasame a mi pequeño! Muero por escuchar su voz!

\- Ok, ok... TONY! TU MAMI TE HABLA! Candy recuerda que eres joven y bella y pues no tendría nada de malo recordar viejos tiempos... jajaja

\- PATY! YA PÁSAME A MI HIJO POR FAVOR! Y no va a pasar nada voy por trabajo y no sería ético involucrarme con mi jefe no crees!? Y pasame a mi bebé... Paty ya no dijo nada y le dio el auricular a Tony...

\- MAMI! Te he extrañado mucho! Dijo Tony feliz...

\- Yo más mi amor! Ya estas listo para ir a la escuela? Recuerda que debes pasarla bien y divertirte... por la noche te marco otra ves vale? Te amo y te extraño muchísimo... cuídate y que Dios te bendiga... dijo CANDY con un nudo en la garganta...

\- Si Mami yo también te amo... también cuídate mucho y portate bien... se despidieron con besitos tronados... Llegó Annie por ellos ya no tuvo tiempo de platicar bien con Paty ya iban tarde... así que van camino a la escuela...

\- Chicos! Pasaré un poquito tarde por ustedes! Por favor me esperan en el pórtico no se vayan a salir! Lo prometen? Sólo serán alrededor de 20 minutos... Así que Por favor seportan bien y no hablen con extraños! Vale? Dijo Annie un poco preocupada pero como hoy llegaría mercancía y ella era la gerente de la joyería debía estar presente...

\- Está bien tía! No te preocupes te esperaremos! Dijeron todos... llegaron a tiempo y los pequeños entraron corriendo a la escuela...

 **MANSIÓN ANDREW**

Los Andrew estaban organizando su día... tenían que ir al corporativo por la mañana pero tenían planeado pasar a la hora de la salida de sus hijos... querían verlos y verlas de nuevo...

\- Debemos ser puntuales muero por verlos de nuevo... dijo Archie entusiasta.

\- Si... el tiempo se me hará eterno... Stear emocionado.

\- Ojalá podamos encontrar el valor y el pretexto perfecto para acercarnos! No tengo la menor idea de como hacerlo! Y con la presión ejercida por los tíos! Mi mente esta en blanco! Alguna idea primos? Dijo Albert preocupado...

\- No idea! Contestaron al mismo tiempo Stear y Archie...

\- Y eso que según somos muy inteligentes! Vámonos ya... si no tío will se molestará por impuntuales... Albert apresurandolos...

Se iban más tranquilos ya que tía Elroy dentro de su enfermedad estaba bien, muy en el fondo querían... más bien esperaban un milagro... les doleria demasiado perderla...

 **NEW YORK...**

Terry y CANDY se encontraban ya desayunando en el restaurante del hotel... y se ponían al día con su vida...

\- Y dime Candy... como está tu pequeño!? Preguntó Terry...

\- Pues está enorme! es muy inteligente! Tiene excelentes calificaciones... lo promovieron de grado... me decían que tenía conocimientos de un niño de tercero o más! Pero decline... no me pareció adecuado... pribarlo de sus etapas... es muy pequeño para pasar por la presión académica... contestó candy orgullosa...

\- De verdad!? Eso es excelente pero... tienes razón... debe ir paso a paso... y tus inseparables amigas!?

\- Pues ellas siguen en mi vida... son mis hermanas... las adoro y pues seguimos juntas... y sus peques son primos de Tony se llevan genial!

\- Hay alguien en tú vida!? PreguntóTerry directo...

\- Terry... no creo que sea buena idea hablar de esto! Y sabes ya está por dar las 9 y llegáramos tarde a la capacitación... vámonos dijo Candy levantándose...

\- Ya me has contestado! Bonita, no estas con nadie... y no te preocupes por la puntualidad ya que seré yo el que inicie la inducción... jajaja así que no te pondré retardo... vámonos... y el tema quedó zanjado... llegaron al corporativo matriz y CANDY inicio con su capacitación... no sólo era ella... la capacitación era para todos los gerentes de todas las sucursales del país... pasarían casi 6 horas con la capacitación...

 **CHICAGO... SALIDA DE LOS PEQUES...**

Estaban por dar las 3 de la tarde... faltaba poco para que sonara la campaña de salida y los jóvenes Andrew estaban muy ansiosos... morían por ver de nuevo a los culpables de sus desvelos... por FIN! Sonola campaña de salida... y ellos se mantenían en el mismo lugar del dia anterior... vieron como iban saliendo uno a uno de los niños pero... ellos no sus luces! Vieron a las demás mamás pasar por sus pequeños y las chicas no daban señales de aparecer...

\- Qué raro dijo Archie! No vendrían a la escuela!?

\- Quizás enfermaron! Dijo Stear alarmado...

\- No digas eso no de broma! Quizás ya salieron y no los vinos! Dijo Albert poco convencido... Mientras tanto los Andrew estaban en sus deducciones los pequeños ya los habían divisado desde el pórtico...

\- Miren chicos! Ahí están de nuevo esos tipos! Y están muy sospechosos! A quien buscarán? Dijo John señalandolos...

\- Es verdad esto ya no me gusta nada! Vamos! Investiguemos! Dijo Tony decidido.

\- No espera Tony... puede ser peligroso! Recuerda lo que dijo mamá de los extraños... dijo Jimmy preocupado...

\- No va a pasar nada... y si son malos gritamos fuerte... vengan vamos... dijo Tony y salieron del pórtico... los Andrew estaban distraídos... no vieron llegar a los pequeños...

\- Hey! Ustedes que hacen aquí!? Se les perdió algo!? Dijo Tony valiente... Albert, Stear y Archie voltearon al mismo tiempo y no poduan creer que sus PEQUES los estuvieran cuestionando...

\- Son mudos o qué!? Dijo John...

\- Son secuestradores de menores? Dijo Jimmy asustado vámonos Tony. ..

\- Si no nos dicen que es lo que se traen y explican que es lo que están espiando... nos pondremos a gritar y llamaremos a la Policía... los Andrew no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban! Por estar tan sorprendidos no contestaron lo que los peques dijeron... entonces...

\- AUXILIO! AUXILIO! AUXILIO! AQUÍ UNOS SECUESTRADORES DE NIÑOS! AYUDAAAAA POR FAVOOOR! gritaron los chicos muy fuerte... y fue hasta entonces que los Andrew reaccionaron!

\- No... esperen... no somos delincuentes... no griten por favor! Dijo Archie todo asustado...

\- Es verdad! Nosotros no somos así... dijo Stear todo escamado...

\- No les creo! Dijo Tony... ayer los vimos por aquí y estaban muy sospechosos...

\- Pero eso no significa que somos secuestradores! Contestó Albert agradeciendo que nadie había escuchado los gritos y pensó* que si ellos lo fueran en verdad estos pequeños estarían en grave peligro... está escuela es nada segura... como dejaban salir así a los niños y sus madres!? Porqué no han llegado por ellos!?

\- Contesten quiénes son y que es lo que buscan!? Insistió Tony...

\- Pues nosotros somos... inspectores de escuelas y descubrí que esta escuela es muy poco segura... ya que ustedes pudieron estar en verdadero peligro por salirse así... haber díganme porque no están con un adulto!? Y sus mamás? Dijo Albert fue lo primero que se le ocurrió...los niños se quedaron en eso y pues al fin niños se les hizo creíble y asistieron...

\- Uffff! Que alivió! Dijo Jimmy...

\- Vamos... dijo John...

\- Chicos no debemos ser groseros! Yo siento haberlos confundido con secuestradores! Mi nombre es Anthony White... pero me puede decir Tony... y extendio su manito hacia Albert...

\- Mucho gusto! Tony... yo me llamó Albert Andrew... y estrecho su pequeña mano y sintió su corazón acelerado... y Tony no pudo evitar pensar que le hubiera gustado tener un papá así... de alto e impotente... y el pequeño le regaló su mejor sonrisa y Albert desde ya... lo amaba...

Continuará

En premio a sus comentarios tan lindos y agradeciendo su apoyo aquí les dejo actualización... Saludos a todas... besos...


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... historia alterna... época actual... sólo mayores de edad contenido adulto... queda advertido...**

 ** _PADRES E HIJOS SEGUNDA PARTE..._**

\- Así que te llamas Anthony... te puedo decir Tony!? Dijo Albert totalmente atraído y feliz por el pequeño... Su hijo... no lo podía creer! Es igualito a mí pensó***

\- Si me puedes decir Tony...

Stear y Archie también se presentaron...

\- Pero como se les fue a ocurrir eso de los secuestradores!? Qué susto nos pegaron! Dijo Stear muy divertido... yo soy Stear y tú pequeño como te llamas? Le pregunto a John. ..

\- Me llamó John... lo dijo extendiendo su mano... John pensó* Quizás seré igual a él cuando sea grande! Usa gafas igual que yo! se ve que es muy inteligente... oiga y usted a que se dedica!? Preguntó...

\- Pues soy ingeniero mecánico en robótica! Contestó orgulloso Stear...

\- En serio! Wooooop! A mi me interesa todo eso! Es lo que voy a estudiar cuando sea grande como usted? Dijo John emocionado... Stear se sintió emocionado y se le estrujo su corazón... y con un gran nudo en la garganta...

\- Pues sabes pequeño! Si estudias eso serás el mejor! Lo dijo tocando su cabeza despeinandolo...

\- Y usted como se llama y cual es su profesión!? Dijo Jimmy viendo a Archie que estaba anonadado por lo que veía... no daba crédito el gran parecido que tenían estos chicos con ellos...

\- Yo me llamó Archie... y soy diseñador gráfico en mercadotecnia y publicidad... pequeño... dame esos 5... y se saludaron divertidos...

\- Pero ustedes que hacen aquí solos en la escuela!? Y sus mamás!? No vinieron por ustedes!? Es muy peligroso que salgan de la escuela así! Y más porque si los pueden secuestrar! Les dijo Albert alarmado...

\- Pues... pensamos que ustedes... eran espías! Los vimos ayer y pues... quisimos investigar... dijo Tony avergonzado... y pues hoy tía Annie va a pasar por nosotros, pero nos dijo que iba a llegar un poco tarde... ya que mi Mami se fue a New York por trabajo... lo dijo molesto... y tía Paty no puede porqué trabaja en un laboratorio importante... Albert sólo escucho que CANDY se fue a New York...

\- Tú Mami está en New York!? Preguntó Albert... y por qué éstas molesto!? La extrañas? Dijo Albert queriendo investigar más...

\- No... creo que ya hablé de más... usted es un desconocido y no debemos hablar de nuestros asuntos con nadie... dijo Tony convencido... así que regresamos al pórtico por que no tarda en llegar tía Annie... vámonos chicos! Dieron vuelta y se fueron pero...

UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS! Y OJALÁ PUEDAN HACER ALGO POR LA ESCUELA! ADIÓS... Les gritaron los chicos y entraron nuevamente a la escuela... los Andrew se quedaron muy contentos y fascinados por sus pequeños... no cabia duda alguna de su parentesco... eran suyos... y eso los ponía muy feliz... estaban en sus cavilaciones cuando vieron estacionarse un auto compacto. .. era el mismo de ayer que traía Candy... ya que Annie se encargó de recogerlo en el aeropuerto... se estaciono y comenzó a tocar el claxon... y vieron como los pequeños salían y se subían rápidamente... Ya que Annie tenía el tiempo contado y tenía que llevar a los niños con Paty ya que ella era la única que tenía un horario fijo entraba a las 8 y salía a las 4 así que ella cuidaba a los pequeños toda la tarde y parte de la noche ya que Candy rolaba horarios y Annie todo el día... sólo disponía de 2 horas de comida y ella aprovechaba ese tiempo para pasar por los niños... ya tenían un sistema organizado para que los niños estuvieran bien cuidados... no confiaban en niñeras... no confiaban en nadie... no después de ver infinidad de casos de niños maltratados y torturados por personas malvadas... así que entre ellas se apoyaban... y sus pequeños estaban a salvo... y ellas tranquilas...

\- Vengan vamos a entrar a la escuela! Dijo Albert...

\- Y eso como para qué!? Preguntó Archie...

\- Cómo para qué!? Debemos ver de que forma podemos ayudar la escuela... No me gustó mentirles a los niños! Así que iremos con el director y nos pondremos a sus órdenes para ver que se puede hacer... por lo menos yo ya encontré un defecto! Tienen muy mala seguridad... los pequeños estuvieron expuestos! Personas sin escrúpulos pudieron robarles de verdad! Y no había ningún guardia vigilante para impedirles la salida! Y más si ven que no está un adulto con ellos!

\- Tienes razón! Y ya tenemos el pretexto perfecto para estar cerca de ellos sin vernos como acosadores! y así lograr un acercamiento... y sólo tal ves lograr hablar con ellas de una forma casual y no tan confrontado! No creen!? Dijo Stear lleno de esperanzas... Albert y Archie sólo asistieron y entraron a la escuela...

Albert iba metido en sus pensamientos... se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estaría fuera su ninfa de ojos verdes! Pero le intrigaba la actitud de Tony referente a su viaje! Vio muy molesto a Tony... y se preguntaba el porqué!? y cuantos dias estara fueras... Pero eso lo investigará en estos días... dieron con la dirección de la escuela y pidieron una entrevista con el director...

 **NEW YORK**

A Candy le estaba yendo excelente... la capacitación era sólo un requisito más ya que ella tenía todos los conocimientos y esto sólo reforzaba lo aprendido... estaba en su descanso o receso... y estaba degustando un refrigerio... y lógicamente estaba en compañía de Terry...

\- Como encuentras la capacitación Candy!? Preguntó Terry.

\- Pues no quiero escucharme presumida! Pero todos los temas los tengo más que aprendidos! pero no está demás reforzarlos... no crees?

\- Me dejas con el ojo cuadrado! Pero no me extraña... siempre he sabido lo inteligente que eres! Y como va la Universidad!? Ya estas por titularte!?

\- Gracias Terry... y si estoy en eso... falta poco para titularme... Candy se sentía muy bien con él... Terry la motivo para que estudiara siempre le hecho porras y la animaba para que se superara... en sus momentos vulnerables él le iluminaba su vida... era ameno y divertido... todavía se preguntaba el porqué no se había enamorado de él!? Él tenía todo lo que una mujer podría desear... pero no lo amaba y no se veía en una relación matrimonial con nadie... amaba su independencia... sólo había imaginado una vida así con... él, el padre de su hijo... muchas veces soñó que él la buscaba y le proponía matrimonio y se casaban, pero solo era un sueño... pero aunque adoraba su independencia... muchas veces necesito el apoyo de un hombre para que la respetarán... nadamas sé enteraban de que era madre soltera y pues era víctima del ojo del huracán y le criticaban... los hombres buscaban una oportunidad de intimar con ella y las mujeres la tachaban de mujerzuela... quizás sea buena idea que siente cabeza... pensó Candy*

\- Candy... me gustaría invitarte esta noche a cenar!? sería posible!? Suplicó... Candy sabía sus intenciones y no le parecía mala la idea! Tanto tiempo sin yacer sin un hombre! Y no le era del todo indiferente... de hecho se entendían bien en ese aspecto pero... no quería herirlo... sólo era atracción y la falta de sexo a la que ella se tenía sometida... ya eran años de nada de nada... y está propuesta pues sólo era una incitación... pensaba en lo que dijo Paty... tal ves no tenga nada de malo tomar lo ofrecido! Pero que estoy pensando!

\- Y bien Candy!? Por los viejos tiempos! Dijo Terry esperanzado...

\- Ok... pasas por mi a las 8... contestó Candy... con la mentalidad de qué suceda lo que tenga que suceder... no estoy con nadie y conociendolo ella sabía que él no estaba con alguien en esté momento... él jamás la invitaría a salir o sugerir algo si estuviera en una relación... era demasiado formal, serio y honesto... era todo un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra era 5 años mayor que ella... y si sucedia un acercamiento entre ellos... él jamás la obligaría a nada... aunque a él se le rompiera el corazón... sería justo para él!?

\- Entonces es una cita!? Gracias y beso sus nudillos... se integraron nuevamente al curso...

 **CHICAGO... MANSIÓN ANDREW...**

\- Chicos! Como van con la OPERACIÓN PRÍNCIPES!? Ya Tienen un plan? Dijo Elroy ya le urge tener a los peques...

\- Si tía... lo tenemos... contestó Stear...

\- Hoy estuvimos hablando con ellos... dijo Archie divertido...

\- QUEEE!? Dijo Elroy sorprendida... QUE FUE LO QUE HICIERON!? NO ME DIGAN QUE...

\- Tía! Calmese por favor... no es lo que piensa... y así Albert le narró a detalle lo sucedido con los pequeños y confirmó que son todo unos Andrew... y pues también comentaron de que deben ayudar a la escuela ya que lo prometieron a sus pequeños... Elroy escuchó todo muy divertida y se le derritio más el corazón por ellos... aunque todavía no conocía a los otros 2 pequeños... pero al describirlos sus sobrinos los imaginaba igual a ellos y eso la llenaba de una inmensa felicidad ya los adoraba... Elroy apoyo la idea de mejorar la escuela y le pareció una idea genial... y prometió ayudarles en todo y así no se vería mal el reencuentro entre ellas... y sólo tal ves pudiera verlos juntos, casados y formando un hogar como Dios manda...

El tiempo pasó volando! Los Andrew iban todos los días a la escuela por lo de las mejoras... realmente eran bastantes... arreglaron y techaron las canchas de fut bol, básquet bol... Stear instaló circuito cerrado y abierto en todas las aulas, entradas y salidas de la escuela... Albert contrató seguridad y vigilancia... en esos días convivieron con sus pequeños e hicieron una amistad muy estrecha... los niños estaban fascinados con ellos... los admiraban. .. prácticamente eran sus héroes. Los Andrew se dieron cuenta del acoso escolar que recibían los pequeños... en una ocasión escucharon como se burlaban de ellos por no tener padres...

 **Flash back**

\- MIREN CHICOS! AQUÍ VIENEN EL TRÍO DE MARIQUITAS... JAJAJA Se rieron 3 chicos mayores que sus hijos...

\- No queremos problemas! Dijo Tony tranquilo... así que dejen nos pasar!

\- NO LO CREO! DEBEN PAGAR LA CUOTA... HUÉRFANOS... JAJAJAJA

\- Nosotros no somos huérfanos... nuestros padres son muy importantes y pronto vendrán por nosotros... dijo Jimmy confrontandolos...

\- JAJAJAJA JAJA IMPORTANTES DICEN!?

\- SIIII... NUESTROS PADRES SON MUY IMPORTANTES! Gritó John... En eso los chicos grandes comenzaron a empujarlos y los Andrew no pudiendo soportar más...

\- Eeey! Qué pasa aquí... dijo Archie enojado...y todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos...

\- Estos niños no son huérfanos! Nosotros somos sus papás... dijo Stear serio...

\- Así qué sea la última ves que ustedes los tratan mal... ya que para la próxima los reportaremos y serán expulsados de la escuela... dijo Albert decidido y guiñandole un ojo a Tony... los chiquillos abusadores observaron el gran parecido que tenían y no duraron lo dicho por ellos... Tony y sus primos estaban muy felices por ser defendidos por ellos...

\- GRACIAS! por ayudarnos... y no acabamos en el lodo o en el excusado! Dijo Tony muy sonriente...

\- Pues mientras estemos aquí... les prometo que nadie los lastimara! Entendido!? Los 3 asintieron gustosos... Y siempre es así!? Dijo Albert...

\- Si... siempre es así... dijo Jimmy triste...

\- Y sus mamás no han hecho nada al respecto!? Preguntó Stear molesto...

\- Claro que lo saben! Han venido a poner queja y mi mami ha hablado con los papás de ellos pero... la última ves la trataron muy mal! Por no tener a un esposo mi Mami no sabe que escuché... como la trataron! Por no tener esposo! A ella también la tratan mal! Dijo Tony con sus ojitos llorosos... Albert escuchó esto con el corazón roto! Cómo han debido haber sufrido pensó*** vio a Stear y Archie... y también estaban muy conmovidos... Quedaba implícito que esto no podía seguir así...

\- Pero... Wooop! Ustedes nos defendieron y ellos si creyeron que ustedes son nuestros papás! Dijo John entusiasmado...

\- Es verdad! Me gustó mucho la idea de que sean nuestros papás! Nos caen muy bien... dijo Tony con la idea de presentarlo a su mamá y sólo tal ves él quisiera a su mami! Pensó ***

 **Final Flash back**

Faltaba un día para la llegada de Candy, Tony ya la había enterado de la amistad que tenía con su héroe... Tony insistía que en cuanto llegará lo conocería... le platico todo... de como los defendió de los chicos abusadores, de como han mejorado la escuela y de lo divertidos y geniales que son... Candy lo escuchaba y se preguntaba quienes serían eson dechados de virtudes... Tony jamás se expresaba así de nadie y le intrigaba saber quienes eran esos sujetos que daban apoyo a la escuela... Candy les informó de su llegada... moría por ver a su pequeño y dar las buenas nuevas...

Por fin llegó el día en que Candy regresaría de NEW YORK... Tony estaba muy desesperado por verla la había extrañado demasiado además del plan que tenía para emparejarla con el héroe... ya tenía su plan trazado... pero tenían que conocerse... ya le había dicho a él que su mamá ya regresaría. .. Por su parte Albert estaba muy desesperado porqué llegará y más por lo que se enteró...

 **Flash back**

Albert ya no podía más con la duda y preguntó a Anthony cuanto tiempo estaría su mamá en New York... y Tony ya con más confianza le contó que su viaje se debía por trabajo... le contó que su mami ya era gerente de SUPERSTORE y que tenía que ir a un curso... también le platico de la posibilidad de que su mami tenga un novio y le hablo de un tal Terry jefe de su mami...

\- Mis primos escucharon cuando mis tías hablaban de él y por lo que escucharon fue su novio y lo verá en New York... y yo no quiero eso! Dijo Tony molesto... y Albert no pudo evitar sentir celos! Le molestaba la idea de saberla con otro... él guardaba la esperanza! de poder conquistarla pero... ante esta posibilidad de que su ninfa éste con otro! Como lo descolocada! Pensaba * Quizás sólo yo te he recordado todos estos años...* Pronto lo averiguare... me debes eso una explicación! y sólo tal vez!...*

 **Final Flash back**

Candy llegó en el vuelo nocturno... y pidió a las chicas no pasar por ella para no desvelar a los niños... les dijo que agarraria taxi, lo que no sabía CANDY era que unos hermosos ojos azules la miraban en secreto... - Candy... por fin! Suspiro... Albert... sin atreverse a hablarle... Todavía no es tiempo... Pensó*** Eran mas de media noche... y por fin llegó a casa de Paty... ella la esperaba despierta los niños dormidos por más que se esforzaron para no dormirse no pudieron... Candy tocó y paty inmediatamente abrió...

\- CANDY! Un gusto verte! Dime que tal te fue!? Y se abrazaron efusivamente... y se dirigieron a la habitación de Paty... ya que por lo que queda de esta noche Candy dormirá ahí... ya es muy tarde para ir a su departamento... no quería despertar a Tony no era necesario... llegaron a la habitación y...

\- Candy... cómo te fue en New York!? Preguntó Paty muy emocionada...

\- Pues... me fue excelente! El curso de capacitación fue...

\- CANDY! NO QUIERO SABER DEL CURSO! Quiero saber de Terry del guaperrimo Terry! Oh! Por Dios CANDY! Que traes en la mano!? Candy! No me digas qué... Paty dijo muy asombrada... ya que Candy tenía un anillo de compromiso en su dedo... EXPLICATE CANDY!

\- Pues... me he comprometido! Dijo Candy dudosa... moviendo su mano... viendo el anillo...

 **Continuará**

 _ **Chicas aquí actualización... espero sea de su agrado... les comento parte de este capítulo y el siguiente contaré con la ayuda de mi querida YULENI PAREDES... Ya que amablemente dedicó un poco de su tiempo para transmitirme sus ideas y talento... les agradezco de antemano el que sigan la historia... Dios las bendiga si todo sale bien actualizo el miércoles... besos...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de CANDY no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... historia alterna época actual... contenido adulto...

 **COMPROMISO? NO LO CREO**!

\- CANDY WHITE... cómo que comprometida!? EXPLICATE! INMEDIATAMENTE! Dijo Paty alarmada...

\- Tranquila! Y baja la voz. .. se van a despertar los niños! Además ya es tarde hablamos mañana... te parece!? Dijo Candy aturdida...

\- No... me explicas ahora... no seas así! Dijo Paty suplicando... Candy suspiró y pensó que no podría safarse de esto...

\- Está bien... Paty... todavía estoy en shock por haberlo aceptado... y me vendrá bien hablarlo... Pues como era de esperarse me reencontre con Terry y pues ya tú sabes nuestro pasado "romántico" fue inevitable... y pues me invitó a salir... Candy comenzó su narrativa...

\- Después de ir a un antro a beber un par de margaritas fui a su departamento donde nos miramos fijamente y nos dejamos llevar por el fuego de la pasión, tenía décadas sin relajar mis músculos corporales y siguiendo tus consejos…

-¿Los míos?

\- Shhh… no interrumpas.

\- Está bien continúa.

\- De acuerdo... Él sirvió un poco de champán…

 **FLASH BACK**

\- Candy, estas más hermosa que nunca! El tiempo no pasa por ti... ¿Un momento dijo el tiempo no pasa…? concéntrate Candy, y sonríe... de los años te hace más apetecible.

\- Terry... eres un coqueto! Adulador...

\- Por ti soy… siempre me has gustado... lo sabes? me miró a los ojos y no me pude resistir y más con sus palabras.

\- Ya di ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Bueno, me dijo…

\- Por ti soy un sol radiante luchando contra la nubosidad amenazante de un día lleno de tempestades y fuerte lluvia, solo para que tu piel reciba la más sutil y cálida pigmentación que sonroja tus mejillas de un suave color rosa.

\- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

\- ¡Paty deja de reírte... fue lindo!

\- Lo siento…sigue… ja, ja, ja… perdón.

\- Candy... me dijo en un suave susurro y caí rendida presa del deseo y la pasión. Ya sabes el tiempo que tengo sin tener "hombre" no sé como he aguantado! Por Dios! No soy de piedra... mi mente decía que no... pero mi cuerpo traicionero respondió...

\- Y más con esas palabras. Ya no interrumpo. Perdón. Dijo Paty divertida pero entendió la situación y más conociendo a CANDY... siempre tan apasionada y liberal...

\- Él lentamente me despojó de la ropa, y nos sumergimos en un frenesí apasionante (entiende es que al vernos así desnudos y con tanto tiempo de lo dulce y tierno pasamos a un torbellino de pasión).

\- Oh! Terry, oh! Terry sigue, sigue más si más fuerte… Candy recordando... claro no lo externo con Paty...

-¿Así preciosa? Eres insaciable... eres exquisita! La recorrió y saboreo todo su cuerpo... tuvieron sexo intenso toda la noche... fue sexo puro y carnal... Terry sabia como tratar a una mujer... simplemente me adoro Paty...

\- Al día siguiente... Se levantó y revisó entre sus cosas y sacó un anillo. En el momento el me acalló. Me dijo que lo pensará; que luego le contestara y fue cuando estando, tranquila en la habitación del hotel empecé a reflexionar o mejor dicho a visionar después de esa noche intensa... mire televisión... Me había preparado unas ricas palomitas de maíz crujiente con mantequilla que tanto me gusta... cuando vi...

Hoy en canal 5 veremos ¿Cómo nace un delincuente? Invitada de hoy la psicóloga Elizabeth González peruana que reside en el país desde el 2012.

La mayoría de los delincuentes desde su infancia aunque no lo notemos van creando un desequilibrio, me explico, esto se produce mayormente cuando una de las figuras paternas están ausentes hoy en día es muy común que sea el padre, la madre debe salir a trabajar funge ambos papeles mamá papá el niño se queda solo en casa…

-¡Yo no lo dejo solo! Pensó Candy...

\- No solo se trata de dejarlos acompañados también de los compañeros de estudio los acosan y maltratan, ellos por la inmadurez no lo notan pero recordemos el caso de Rayan Hamilton. Un día sin saberlo sacó de su bolso un revolver disparó a varios produciéndoles la muerte y luego se disparó en la cabeza…

\- Nooooooooooooo mi hijo no! me di un par de cachetadas y reaccioné al día siguiente en mi cabeza resonaba aquellas palabras dichas por la psicóloga González… todos los niños necesitan un padre, todos los niños necesitan un padre… Asesinato! Suicidio!

Paty... no pude evitar imaginarme en esa situación... aunque nosotras cuidamos a nuestros niños... ya están en edad de una figura paterna! No crees? Y fue cuando me decidí a aceptarlo.

\- Pero Candy... tú no lo amas o si? Además quedamos de localizar a los padres y enterarlos! Dijo Paty.

\- Paty... si tienes razón... pero te has puesto a pensar que tal ves ellos no acepten la situación? Y tal ves no nos crean! Han pasado ya casi 6 años! Además no le veo de malo formar un hogar... y si después sé da el momento de que conozcan a sus hijos pues no habrá problema ya que no voy a engañar a Tony con que Terry es su padre! Además ellos son menores que nosotras o no recuerdas cuando nos enteramos por medio del periódico que viajariana a Europa para concluir sus estudios... Por Dios! Paty somos casi 6 años mayores que ellos! Crees que podremos tener un final feliz con ellos!? Yo no lo creo!

 **En el pasado...**

 **FLASH BACK**

Miren chicas... aquí en el periódico hablan de nuestros chicos... dijo Annie...

 _ **Albert Jhonson A., Allistear y Archibolt Cornwell A. Pertenecientes a una de las más adineradas familias de Chicago... Estudiarán en Europa, a sus 19 años son muy sobresalientes e inteligentes... primeros en su clase...**_

\- No lo puedo creer! 19 años!? Comentó Paty avergonzada...

\- Ven se los dije! Esos chicos son menores que nosotras... queda descartado cualquier acercamiento que pudiéramos pensar! Qué pensarían de nosotras!? Seríamos la comidilla de la Sociedad... debemos asumir nuestros errores ya no somos unas adolecentes pubertas... dijo Candy angustiada y apenada... pero no podemos negar lo guapos que son... no creen!? Candy pensó * jamás podremos tener algo juntos... qué hermoso se ve en esta foto... Candy recortó la imagen del periódico y la guardo...

 **FINAL FLASH BACK**

\- Candy... pero no crees que te presipitaste en aceptarlo? No creo que lo estemos haciendo mal... somos excelentes madres y los niños son exageradamente inteligentes... no creo que suceda alguna desgracia... no seas alarmista!

\- Paty... tal ves tengas razón pero... aunque soy fuerte ya no soporto estar en medio de críticas y ni hablar del acoso escolar! que recibe Tony en el colegio! Me duele no poder hacer nada... y también estoy cansada de que todos piensen que estoy "disponible" todos quieren una oportunidad conmigo... y solo quieren tomarme y si me vieron ni se acuerdan! Terry también quiere lo mismo no lo niego, pero... al menos me ha pedido 2 veces que me case con él... y tú sabes que yo fui la que no quiso nada serio con él en el pasado... además... no que sea una anciana, pero ya no soy una jovencita... necesito estabilidad emocional! Y Terry dice que me ama! Quizá sea cierto! me siento sola como mujer... deseo que un hombre me alague, me haga el amor... se que no lo amo... pero puedo lograrlo; Terry es muy bueno conmigo, cariñoso y es todo un caballero... y tú sabes que en el pasado quiso ser un padre para Tony pero yo no lo permití y fue por eso que di por terminado lo nuestro... y no es que le quiera imponer un padre a Tony pero si le quiero ofrecer una estabilidad familiar y Tony podrá verlo como un amigo jamás se lo impondría como su padre... y tal ves más adelante conozca a su padrepp... pero al menos vivirá de una manera "normal"... Paty la escucho y entendió el punto...

\- Tienes razón Candy... ya no te angusties vamos a descansar vale? Ya es muy tarde... Candy asintió...

 **Al otro día...**

\- MAMI, MAMITA! DESPIERTA... Tony despertarnos...

\- Tony mi, amor mi vida, no sabes lo que te he extrañado... Mírate que guapo estas! Dijo Candy comiendoselo a besos... me extrañaste!?

\- Si mamita muchísimo... ya no te vas a ir! Verdad? Candy sopeso el asunto y pensó en cómo tomaría Tony su compromiso con Terry... quizás no lo recuerde Tony tenía como 2 años cuando estaba con él... Tony comenzaba llamarlo papá y no me gustó y después no permití más acercamientos entre ellos... quizá si hubiera aceptado su propuesta en el pasado ellos serían muy unidos...

Estaban ya desayunando con Paty y John y los chicos no paraban de hablar de sus super héroes... Candy escuchó lo maravilloso que eran esos benefactores y se le metió la espina de saber quienes son y más porque a Tony se le iluminaban sus ojitos al hablar de él... Candy se enteró como los habían defendido de los niños que los acosaban, también se enteró que el recreo ellos jugaban con ellos y los habían enseñado a jugar fut bol, también los habían ayudado a estudiar explicándoles algunos temas que no entendían... Candy se quedó muy admirada por lo platicado...

\- Mamita quiero que conozcas a mi amigo... dijo Tony orgulloso, además ya le hable de ti y muere por conocerte...

\- Tony ya hemos hablado al respecto de no hacer amistad con gente desconocida! Dijo Candy preocupada... Paty tu ya los conoces!? Preguntó.

\- No Candy... al parecer solo estan hasta medio día... ni Annie ni yo los conocemos... pero han ayudado bastante a la escuela... han hecho grandes mejoras... todos en la escuela los admiran y agradecen la ayuda pero... no los hemos podido conocer! Dijo Paty pensando en que por una u otra razón no habían coincidido...

\- Pues mañana iré a la escuela a hablar con el director y solo tal ves los pueda conocer y saber que tipos de individuos son!? y el porqué estos peques estan tan endiosados con ellos! No vayan siendo corruptores de menores y el ayudar a la escuela sea el gancho... Candy tenía este fin de semana libre se presentaría el lunes por la tarde... así que tendría estos 2 días libres para disfrutar a su pequeño, fueron al cine, parque, comieron y cenaron fuera de casa realmente disfrutaron su fin de semana...

Lunes por la mañana, se alistaron para ir al colegio... a Candy le tocaba ir a dejarlos y aprovecharia para indagar más acerca de los supuestos benefactores, no le agradaba mucho que Tony esté tan interesado por estas personas... tenía que conocerles... la curiosidad ganaba así que Candy llegó a la escuela y fue directamente a la dirección... el director la puso al tanto de las mejoras y de lo afortunados que eran y de lo maravillosos que eran los benefactores... también le explicó de la oficina que montaron y de que llegaban muy temprano para dirigir personalmente de las mejora... Candy escuchó muy sorprendida y se tranquilizó un poco pero quería conocerlos ya que Tony hablaba con mucho cariño y admiración así que Candy fue a la oficina del inversionista que amablemente estaba ayudando al colegio le habían dicho que se llamaba William Andrew, y pensó en Elroy Andrew y se tranquilizó tal ves la fundacion que manejaba era la que está apoyando a la escuela penso* Tocó la puerta y le dieron el pase... vio a un hombre rubio sentado revizando unos documentos... - Buenos Dias! Saludo Candy... y entró a la oficina él levanto la vista para ver quien lo saludaba... Candy se quedo sorprendida no articuló palabra de la impresión... él tampoco pudo hablar se acercaron rápidamente, se detuvieron y sus corazones y el aliento se les agitó transpiraban de la emoción.

\- Dime que esto no es un sueño!? Dijo Candy en voz baja... Eres, eres!?

-¿Por… por qué rayos tiene que ser un sueño? Contestó Albert entusiasmado él sabía que tarde o temprano la vería... y estaba preparado para lo que le diría, ese día le tocaba a Albert estar en la escuela sé alternaban para no descuidar las oficinas Andrew... y agradecía al cielo de que fuera su día... no podía creer que la tenía frente a frente... tan hermosa... más hermosa de como la recordaba. ..

\- Al...bert!? Balbuceo Candy... no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían... es él! pensó * lo recorrió y le gusto lo que vio... seguía extremadamente guapo, no... más guapo de lo que recordaba! su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus piernas estaban perdiendo fuerza... Candy sintió que vaya pero...

Albert la agarró para que no cayera... pero vino lo inevitable... reacción en cadena fluyeron mil emociones, sus cuerpos reaccionaron al instante... Albert la tomo por la melena... Candy no podía dejar de verlo y no podia articular palabra alguna solo tenia los labios entre abiertos de lo admirada y emocionada que se encontraba y Él la besó... o mejor dicho se besaron como un par de locos... reconociendose ella abrio mas su boca... Albert introdujo su lengua necesitaba saborearla... Candy jadeo y albert la aprisiono entre la puerta de la oficina, Candy sintio su ereccion y se frotaban sin dejarse de besar... devorar es la palabra... Candy trataba de desanudarle la corbata, quitarle el saco y desabotonarle la camisa al tiempo que metía su mano por dentro del pantalón, pero no podía hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo así que él solo le dio tempo de bajarle la Panty y meterle su pene, Candy llevaba una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas permitiendo el acceso de manera facil. .. Candy sintió la estocada y grito pero Albert ahogó su grito con un beso, la llevaba alzada por toda la oficina. Gemían locamente al llegar ambos al éxtasis la secretaria tocó la puerta... Candy medio se arregló al igual que él, no le dio tiempo de hablar... Candy salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **CHICAS ESTAMOS EN RECTA FINAL DE LA HISTORIA Y AGRADEZCO SU ATENCIÓN POR LEERME... ME DISCULPO POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO Y SE QUE NO APROBARÁN LA CONDUCTA DE CANDY... PERO RECUERDEN QUE MIS HISTORIAS NO SON TODAS Y LA PERSONALIDAD QUE MANEJE EN CANDY ES LIBERAL... NO ME LANCEN TOMATAZOS JAJAJA... SALUDOS A TODAS... LES DEJO INFORMACIÓN POR LA QUE GUSTE LEER...**

 **EFECTO DE LA AUSENCIA PATERNA...**

 _Yo creo en la familia y no es mi intencion ofender... y existen sus exepciones el tener padres o criarse solos no nos definen como personas cada individuo forja su destino... pero comparto la idea de que el mejor antídoto para este catálogo es contar con padres y madres que sean ejemplo de honestidad y de trabajo para sus hijos, sean ricos o pobres, no importa... que es difícil que un niño educado en el bien se convierta en delincuente. Pero si existen sus excepciones..._

 _Investigaciones han mostrado en cifras cómo incluso en países desarrollados, la falta de uno de los padres puede verse reflejada en las conductas de niños y adolescentes. Estas investigaciones marcan la pauta para el abordaje de las problemáticas relacionadas con la ausencia del padre que van desde la salud mental de los niños, como los trastornos emocionales y de comportamiento, hasta dificultades en la salud física que se demuestran con tasas de mortalidad infantil. No obstante, no son consideradas de manera específica las problemáticas afectivas por las que atraviesa el infante y también la madre, teniendo en consideraro tipo de situaciones económicas y sociales que también desfavorecen el ambiente en el que se desarrollan los hijos._

 _Kliksberg (2000) investiga la situación social de Latinoamérica y sus_

 _impactos en la estructura familiar. Comparando la situación en países desarrollados y en países que se encuentran en vía de desarrollo, ha logrado observar cómo su situación social ejerce gran influencia sobre la familia. Refiere un estudio realizado en Estados Unidos (Wilson, 1994) en el cual se estudiaron 60.000 niños; allí se encontró que para ambos sexos y en casi todos los niveles sociales, exceptuando el más alto, sin diferenciar la raza, los niños que vivían con una madre separada o divorciada tenían considerablemente peores condiciones que los niños que vivían con ambos padres biológicos. Así quienes vivían sin el padre, tenían la tendencia a ser más frecuentemente expulsados de las instituciones educativas a las cuales pertenecían, a sufrir trastornos de comportamiento y a sostener dificultades en la relación con sus compañeros. En estudios llevados a cabo en Urugua_

 _y (Katzman, 1997) se logró ver este tipo de afectación más en un nivel fisiológico. Los hijos extramatrimoniales presentaron una tasa de mortalidad infantilmucho mayor y quienes no vivían con ambos padres mostraban trastornos en el desarrollo psicomotriz. En esta misma publicación (Kliksberg, 2000), se describe otro estudio realizado en Estados Unidos (DafoeWhitehead, 1993) enfocado en la población de centros de detención juvenil, en el que se identificó que con respecto a la situación familiar, un 70% de estos jóvenes provenían de familias cuyo padre fue ausente._

 _Estas cifras también fueron asociadas a situaciones de orden social que no solo tienen que ver con el individuo, sino con la familia de la que hace parte. De esta manera se investigó la forma como los factores sociales han cambiado la familia en Latinoamérica, y Kliksberg (2000) lo hizo reflexionando a partir de la dificultad de las familias actuales para enfrentar este tipo de crisis. Las "Mujeres solas jefas de hogar", están a la cabeza de un tipo de familia en la que se puede observar, según este autor, una gran correlación con la pobreza. Basándose en un estudio_

 _(BID CEPAL PNUD, 1995) se describe que en casi todos los países de América del Sur en más de un 20% de los hogares la mujer es cabeza de familia, lo cual incrementa la aparición del fenómeno de "la feminización de la pobreza" en la sociedad. Otra expresión de las familias se relaciona con los "efectos de la familia incompleta sobre los hijos" en donde, Kliksberg (2000) citando a Katzman (1997), señala las funciones del rol del padre que no se presentan en estas familias. Tales serían: el modelo forjador de la identidad; como agente de contención, a través del cual se forma la disciplina y se transmite la experiencia vital; es el soporte material que aporta con la mayor parte de recursos económicos, teniendo en cuenta que la mujer gana entre el 20% y 50% menos que el hombre según este estudio (Katzman, 1997); y por último como capital social, ya que es a través del padre que los hijos mantienen contacto con las redes masculinas, el mundo del trabajo y la política, y los vínculos potenciales con la familia extensa paterna. En esta parte comienza a vislumbrarse el costo social y personal que la ausencia del padre injiere sobre los hijos, pues ya no solo se indaga acerca de la conformación de las familias contemporáneas si no sobre los efectos sociales de la ausencia de alguno de los padres. Las consecuencias que describe Kliksberg (2000) con la ausencia del padre en las Familias, afectan el rendimiento educacional producido por el pobre clima socioeducativo del hogar, la afectación de la inteligencia emocional, refiriéndose a la escasa capacidad de enfrentaradversidades, la salud en general y las sensaciones de inferioridad, agresividad, aislamiento, resentimiento y lo que él denomina "la orientación en aspectos morales". En este sentido, no solo se trata de una problemática social que tenga que ver con los índices de delincuencia juvenil, la"feminización de la pobreza" o los trastornos físicos representados en tasas de morbilidad y mortalidad, sino que también se relaciona con efectos psicológicos sobre muchos sujetos que se desarrollan al interior de una familia con estas características y que también afectan al individuo en su relación con otros_

 _._

 _En un estudio similar parecido al propuesto en Estado Unidos (DafoeWhitehead, 1993),_

 _Katzman (1997) encontró en el Instituto Nacional del Menor en Uruguay, que el 68.3% de los_

 _niños internados vivía con su madre, el 30.8% con una madrastra o un padrastro, y el 5.4% no vivía con ninguno de sus padres. Kliksberg (2000) señala una desventaja importante con respecto al capital social, puesto que estos niños al carecer de una familia integrada tienen menor preparación para asumir el mundo laboral moderno con las exigencias que ello implica, más sinel apoyo emocional que se necesita de la familia va a ser más difícil culminar sus estudios. Los efectos psíquicos en los hijos frente a la falta de la figura paterna también se relacionan con el vínculo materno y el lugar y las funciones de la madre al interior del núcleo familiar. Con relación a esto, estudios en España han analizado la manera como la ausencia del padre ha ocasionado la presencia de nuevos tipos de familia, tal es como las "familias monomarentales" en las que la mujer es quien asume todo el sostén del grupo . Jiménez (2003) diferencia las madres que no comparten la maternidad a priori, como las que decidieron antes de quedar embarazadas asumir su rol de madre sola, ya sea a través de la adopción, de mecanismos de fertilización o por la elección de un padre biológico para su hijo. En el caso contrario cabe anotar que no fue decisión de ellas asumir la maternidad de manera solitaria, sino que por el contrario, las madres que lo decidierona posteriori decidieron seguir con la maternidada pesar de los sentimientos producidos por el abandono o ausencia de compromiso por parte del padre de su hijo, lo cual hace referencia a un ambiente distinto tanto para la madre como para el bebé al no contar con el apoyo y contención necesarios por parte de su pareja para el desarrollo del embarazo. También se incluyen en esta clasede madres, mujeres que resultaron embarazadas cuando sostenían relaciones esporádicas o en las que no existía un proyecto de esta índole y que sin embargo,continuaron con su embarazo. Esto pudo tener implicaciones de tipo emocionalfrente ala decisión de asumir un embarazo no deseado una vez se enteraron de su estado, pero finalmente fue aceptado a pesar de la ausencia del padre. En el estudio realizado por Jiménez (2003) se excluyeron las mujeres que decidieron a prioria sumir la maternidad, así como también las madres separadas, divorciadas y viudas, teniendo en cuenta únicamente aquellas mujeres que noconvivieroncon una pareja en el proceso del embarazo y la crianza, a las que la autora (2003)denominó como "madres solas".La relevancia de este estudio parte de que la crianza y la maternidad desde sus inicios puede marcar grandes diferencias cuando la madre no ha decididoasumir su nuevo rol solitariamente, sino que ha tenido que asumir el abandono y la soledad por parte de su pareja. Esto por supuesto, genera nuevas formas de relación y de familia que afectan la subjetividad de los hijos y de las madres que enfrentan estos nuevos retos y que también pueden incluir conflictos en la relación madre– hijo a partir de la no presencia del progenitor y posteriormente afectar la manera como este individuo va a conformar nuevos vínculos a partir de sus relaciones tempranas. Dentro de este estudio se tuvieron en cuenta los motivos por los que estas madres solas se quedaron en esta condición de no contar con el apoyo de una pareja estable en el desarrollo del embarazo y en La crianza de sus hijos. La razón más común entre las mujeres de este estudio, porla cual se quedaron solas, se refiere al desentendimiento del padre incluso desde que conoció elembarazo. Otras causas encontradas se relacionan con que el padre ya tiene otra familia, o porque desde antes del embarazo la relación con el padre de su hijo no era buena y en algunos casos había terminado antes de conocer el embarazo. (Jiménez, 2003) Estas motivaciones parten de la indiferencia por parte del progenitor hacia la paternidad y la constitución de una familia, que afectan posiblemente de igual manera la disposición de la madre para a_ sumir en esta nueva situación una familia que necesita el sostén tanto emocional como material, en la crianza y manutención económica.


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Historia alterna época actual. Contenido adulto solo mayores de edad queda advertido…

El pasado está presente…

Candy salió corriendo muy desesperada… no daba crédito a lo que había vivido; temblaba de pies a cabeza, por un lado estaba enajenada por el magnífico orgasmo… intenso es la palabra… no había podido evitar sentir atracción al verlo… - ¡ Albert ¡ ¿De verdad estabas frente a mi? Pensó Candy * ¿Acaso lo he soñado? Ja un sueño, como va hacer un sueño… era él. .. después de tanto tiempo… ¿¡Cómo es posible que sólo al verlo… mi mente se hizo añicos!? Y afloraron descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo! ¡No pude evitar el querer tocarlo, para saber si era real! Besarlo fue la gloria… ¡Oh! Por dios! Me entregué a el… otra vez… ¡PERO QUE ME PASA! Fue su regaño mental de Candy…

Candy llegó al estacionamiento subió a su auto y salió disparada… llegó a un parque estaciono su auto… bajo rápido estaba muy nerviosa, necesita aire, llegó a una banca y se sentó… Quería asimilar lo sucedido… Candy siempre fue un espíritu libre… su padre cuidó de ella cuando su madre los abandonó; su padre la protegió y mimo pero al mismo tiempo la hizo fuerte e independiente, siempre le dijo… Candy ¡Cariño! Sé feliz… no des nada por sentado… la vida es muy corta Haz lo que te haga feliz a ti… la gente siempre opinará para bien o para mal, nunca les darás gusto; vive para ti y sólo para ti tus actos no te definen como buena o mala persona, puedes tropezar y equivocarte pero… siempre puedes enmendarlo y aprender de ello… ¡Ay papá! En ese entonces no entendía tus palabras era demasiado pequeña… cómo me haz hecho falta… te he extrañado… pensó Candy ya mas tranquila.

Al recordar a su padre no puede evitar los recuerdos de su muerte… cambio su vida radicalmente… con su padre tenía libertad y con sus tías tenía opresión… su padre tan diferentes a ellas… nunca entendió que siendo hermanos fueran tan diferentes. Por eso aunque sus tías limitaban su vida… nunca gobernaron su mente sus ideas y pensamientos fueron libres… por eso reclamó su libertad hace casi 6 años, salió al mundo porque ya no estaba dispuesta a vivir así… y aunque ese lapso de libertad trajo consecuencias… de ninguna manera de arrepentia… tenía a Tony su orgullo y su felicidad. .. y pudo liberarse del yugo que la hacía tan infeliz… y ha salido adelante… Así que Candy está convencida que lo mejor que le pudo pasar esa noche libertina fue conocer a ese jovencito hermoso, perder su virginidad con el y tener a su pequeño… eso fuera de verlo como una tragedia le dio el motivo y el valor para realizarse como mujer, madre y profesionista… y eso no tiene precio… Candy no podía NO quería vivir con sus tías… con sus reglas e ideologías prejuiciosas… aunque vivió sometida en su interior sabía que no sería para siempre… sus tías le hablaban muy mal de su madre y su abandono… por eso rechazó de inmediato la idea de dejar a Tony al cuidado de ellas… no Tony crecería al lado de ella… por eso huyó con su pequeño y ha salido adelante… nadie puede reprocharle nada… - A pesar de todo he sido muy feliz! Tengo a mi motor de mi vida… tengo un buen trabajo y estoy por graduarme… lo he hecho bien… pensó Candy *¡Ay! Papá la verdad eso de dejarse guiar por lo que nos hace felíz… ¡No aprendí nada! Soy tan pero tan…uffff! Débil! ¿CÓMO PUDE ESTAR CON ALBERT… DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO? ¿QUÉ ME PASA? Reconozco mi naturaleza intensa y también reconozco. .. ¡No lo he podido superar! Ja y yo que pensé más bien me juré que si lo volvía a ver… Nada no pasaría nada…¡SI COMO NO! NADA… Y PASO TODO… ¡Pero que guapo está, mejor de lo que recordaba! ¡Todo un hombre! Maduro y varonil… Sus ojos Wooop! No pude evitar perderme en ellos…. ¡No es posible que logre dominarme! ¡Oh! Sus labios… su sabor… único… pensó Candy tocando sus labios con sus dedos, ya había olvidado lo bien que besa y lo que sucede después de esos besos insaciables.

Candy salió del letargo y observó su mano y vio el anillo brillando recordándole que tiene un compromiso con Terry… de tapó el rostro con sus manos… - No, no, no puede ser! ¿PORQUÉ SOY ASÍ? ¿PORQUÉ NO PUDE DETENERLO? ¿PORQUÉ? JA me he derretido ante ÉL y todavía pregunto el ¿porqué? ¡Claro que se el porque! Con nadie he sentido ni la cuarta parte de lo que siento por ÉL… No se si es amor, pasión o locura… me inclino por lo último… Pero como me enciende…

Candy rememoró sus "RELACIONES" Por así decirlo, bueno tampoco fueron muchos… aunque fueron algunos que le tiraron los canes… después de Albert… tuvo 2 experiencias con Mikael y Terry…

Pasado…

Con Mikael se fue dando una bonita amistad… lo conoció en el hogar de pony… era el encargado de supervisar la ayuda recibida por las fundaciones; Mikael era muy atractivo, alto y divertido. La hacia sonreír… en ese entonces Tony tenía un año… Candy se sentía muy bien con él… pero no se visualizaba en un futuro con él… la pasó muy bien con íntimamente se acoplaban pero… siempre pensó que faltaba algo… así que cuando lo reubicaron en otra ciudad de despidieron… ÉL si quería algo más pero Candy no y el rompimiento fue inminente después entró a trabajar a SUPERSTORE y ahí sufrió el acoso de hombres que creen que está "DISPONIBLE" y aunque los rechazaba en automático… hablaban muy mal de ella insinuando que ella se acostaba con todos…

FLASH BACK

-Hola! Preciosa! Te apetece que en la noche nos tomemos una copa?

-Buenas tardes Josep! No me lo tomes a mal pero… no me interesa!

-QUEEE! CONMIGO TE PONDRÁSLA DIFÍCIL! NO ERES NINGUNA SANTA! O CREES QUE NO SE QUE LE OFRECISTE TUS FAVORES A JEAN… Lo dijo tomandola por los brazos lastimandola ese Jean le había hecho propuestas pero ella lo rechazó inmediato y el en coraje hizo comentarios poniendo su reputación en los suelos… ESTO ES LO QUE TE GUSTA!? Estaba por besarla pero Candy le propinó un fuerte rodillas en su poca hombría y cayó sofocado…

-Mira Josep! No seré la más Santa pero… a mis hombres los escojo yo… Te falta mucho para que tú retoces conmigo en mi cama…

-ERES UNA PUTA! Dijo jadeando de dolor…

-Tal vez lo sea! No pienso convencerte de lo contrario… pero tú jamás podrás tenerme, mmm cómo te explico! No me inspiras! Porque eres un patético cobarde… poco hombre… no podrías llenarme… soy una "puta muy exigente" Candy dio media vuelta y lo dejo todo enojado y avergonzado ya que como era de esperarse todos escucharon todo y se burlaronde Josep…

FINAL FLASH BACK

Después conoció a Terry Grandchéster su jefe… Candy estaba por cumplir un año en el super y Terry llegó a la tienda de NEW YORK para cubrir la gerencia… un poco mayor que ella, guapísimo, caballeroso, con porte y muy respetuoso… la cortejo a la antigua, con flores, poemas, chocolates y salidas… muy romántico y con una personalidad muy cuadrada… la hacia sentir tranquila y en paz… Terry jamás rechazó a Tony al contrario, lo quiso mucho pero eso no estaba bien… bueno eso pensó Candy… no quería que Tony se hiciera a la idea de que Terry era su padre… muy en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que Tony conocería a su verdadero padre por eso le hablo de el le alimentó su ilusión… Por eso cuando ascendió Terry y lo mandaron a New York… rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio… si lo quería pero no lo suficiente para seguirlo… Pero ahora que lo volvió a ver… pensó que tal ves era mejor aceptar nuevamente su propuesta, no estaría mal formar una familia normal por decirlo de alguna forma… tomó en cuenta el que Terry no es un desconocido, quiere a Tony, se entienden bien sexualmente y aunque no lo amo si lo quiero mucho; pero lo que más la impulso aceptarlo… fue el miedo, el miedo de pensar que no está haciendo lo correcto con Tony… - Yo y ese dichoso reportaje! Sólo entré en pánico…

Pero ahora! ¿que va a suceder? ¡Ya está más que corroborado! ¡ CON NADIE ME HE SENTIDO ASÍ COMO CONTIGO! Y ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? Pero… ahora que lo pienso… ¡yo fui la sorprendida! Albert no lo parecía! Él me veía como si nada! No parecía nervioso! Me dio la impresión de estar muy tranquilo a pesar de lo que sucedió entre nosotros! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Oh! ¿Sabrá lo de Tony!? OH! POR DIOS! TONY LO CONOCE! EL ES SU HÉROE! TONY HA ESTADO CONVIVIENDO CON SU PADRE TODO ESTE TIEMPO! Sabrá que es su hijo? Pues sería un tonto si no lo decifra! Es su vivo retrato! Pero… En el director me dijo que se llama William Andrew!? Andrew!? Será algo de la señora Elroy!? O será sólo un trabajador de su fundación? Mi cabeza va a explotar! Cuantas dudas y preguntas me revolotean en mi cerebro… Tengo que hablar con Paty y Annie porque como están las cosas! Esta más cerca el día del juicio final, Esto esta muy jodido! No podré casarme con Terry! No después de lo que sucedió! No sería honesto de mi parte, siempre he sido muy sincera con Terry. .. con el no hay medias tintas y ante todo somos amigos… No es justo omitirle esto! Candy subió a su carro… y vio un teléfono público se paro y marco…

-Annie! Hola! Saludo Candy estresada…

-Candy!? Que pasa te escuchas mal! Todo bien? Dijo Annie preocupada… los niños!?

-Si Annie los niños están perfectos no te preocupes…

-Que bien… oye que bueno que me hablas tengo algo muy importante que decirte… bueno decirles a ti y a Paty… pero tiene que ser en persona… dijo Annie muy preocupada…

-Annie por eso te hablo… urge reunión… marcarle a Paty y dile que nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre… son las 9 las veo en una hora vale?

-Candy! Ok… yo le marcó nos vemos en una hora… Candy nos van a alcanzar nuestros pecados verdad?

-Si… el pasado está presente…. Dijo Candy y colgó…

Continuará

CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO ACTUALIZACIÓN… espero disfruten el capítulo agradezco sus comentarios… QUERIDA ROS NO SABES EL GUSTO QUE ME DA LEERTE TUS COMENTARIOS SON ANÁLISIS DE LA HISTORIA Y ESO ME HACE FELIZ YA QUE PRESTAS ATENCIÓN A LOS DETALLES NO LEES POR LEER SI NO QUE LLEGAS AL MEOLLO DE LAS COSAS GRACIAS POR DEDICAR TIEMPO NO SÓLO PARA LEERME SI NO PARA COMENTAR… QUERIDA GUEST NO SABES EL COMO ADMIRO EL HECHO DE QUE COMENTES TU EXPERIENCIA Y LA COMPARTAS Y ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO SI UN MATRIMONIO RELACIÓN DE PAREJA NO FUNCIONA PARA QUE EXPONER A LOS HIJOS A ESE TORMENTO…. Y ESTOY DE ACUERDO HAY MADRES SOLAS QUE SACAN ADELANTE A SUS HIJOS Y SON EXCELENTES PERSONAS… LES MANDO SALUDOS Y BENDICIONES…


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores… historia alterna época actual… contenido adulto… queda advertido…

 **El pasado está presente parte 2…**

Después de colgar Candy se fue directamente a la cafetería donde siempre se daban cita ella y las chicas… Candy de quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Annie acerca de que las alcanzarán sus pecados… Aunque ya tenían en mente localizar a los padres de los niños, nunca se imagino que fuera tan pronto… hasta ahora le cayó 20… ¿¡Qué consecuencias acarreará esto!? – Sólo espero que todo salga bien por el bien de los niños… lo único que sé es que ya no lo podemos postergar… entró a la cafetería y de sentó donde siempre… Annie todavía no llegaba y de Paty no sabía si podría llegar… paso el tiempo…

-¡Candy! Ya estoy aquí… ¡no pude localizar a Paty! Fíjate que hablé al laboratorio y me dijeron que no fue a trabajar… entonces marqué a su casa y nada… me dijeron que estaba en el trabajo… ¡estoy preocupada! Dijo Annie agitada…

-¿En serio? ¡Si está muy raro ya me preocupaste! Quizás fue a ver a su padre… ya ves siempre le hablan de improviso… ¿no crees? Dijo Candy con lógica…

-¡Tienes razón! Pero hay que dejarnos de rodeos… no dispongo de mucho tiempo… ¡Candy! Vi al padre de Jimmy! Me abordó cuando estaba llegando a la joyería… dijo Annie rápido y sin rodeos… Candy sólo asintió como si nada… ¡Candy! Te estoy diciendo que vi a Archie y…

-¡Si Annie te escuché bien! Yo también vi a… Albert! Annie se quedó con la boca abierta… Pero dime Annie… hablaste con el? Preguntó… *O te viste envuelta en un mar de pasión y te lo follaste como hembra en celo!? Penso* Candy recordando el momento intenso vivido con Albert…

Annie le relató su encuentro…

 **FLASH BACK**

Annie había llegado un poco antes… tenía que poner en orden mercancía que les habían surtido. .. tenía que dar la de alta al sistema… así que le tocó abrir… en eso estaba cuando…

-¡Buenos días! Annie… tanto tiempo sin vernos… ¡Oh! Esa voz pensó Annie es… y se fue dando la vuelta y… -¡TUUU¡ Dijo muy asustada… ¡Archibolt! Pero… Cómo? Annie se quedó sin habla sólo viéndolo… no lo podía creer! Era Archie… su Archie… el padre de su hijo… - Si… soy Archie el mismo… ¿Cómo haz estado? ¡Te vi… y no lo podía creer! Y pues por eso me acerqué quería saludarte… dijo Archie mintiendo ya que él la había seguido todos estos días… y ya no pudo aguantar mas y se armó de valor y se acercó a ella… Annie no daba crédito a lo que veía… *-¡ Wooop! ¡Pero que guapo se ve! más maduro y sigue igual de elegante y sofisticado pensó Annie* No podía dejar de verlo… estaba muda… no podía articular palabra alguna… Archie sonreía divertido… -¿¡Annie!? ¿Estas bien? Sabes… ¡estas más hermosa que nunca! – Gracias dijo Annie saliendo de su letargo… Un gusto saludarte… Archie… pero no puedo atenderte… tengo que trabajar… dijo Annie abriendo la tienda… Archie no le quitaba la vista de encima quería ¡abrazarla! ¡besarla! ¡Poseerla! Aunque podría estar molesto con ella por haberle ocultado lo de Jimmy… no podía hacerlo… sólo quería adorarla y darle las gracias por tener a su hijo… Annie estaba entrando… Él la sostuvo del brazo… y ese roce fue suficiente para que Annie reaccionara. .. todo su cuerpo se estremeció… - Annie… puedo pasar por ti cuando salgas? Le dijo Archie en el oído... Annie sintió su aliento cálido… - No creo que sea buena idea… rechazó Annie… - Por favor Annie me gustaría… ponerme al día contigo… Annie lo sentía tan cerca no podía controlar los nervios y no pudo evitar asentir dando su aprobación… - ¡perfecto! Pasó por ti a las 9 en punto… Le dio un beso muy sugerente en la mejilla y salió… Annie dejo salir el aire retenido… - Uffff! Dios mío! ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿En realidad era Archie? Un momento! ¿¡ Cómo sabe que salgo a las 9!?

 **FINAL FLASH BACK**

Candy escuchó con atención lo narrado por Annie… esto no era una coincidencia! ¿o si? – Candy… ¿Qué haré ahora? Acepté su invitacion! - Annie pues esté día tenía que llegar y… pues no podemos evitar el que se enteren de que son padres y pues nosotras debemos enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos… - Candy… ¿¡y si no los quieren quitar!? Dijo Annie angustiada…. – No lo creo Annie pero… si es así yo lucharé con uñas y dientes por mi pequeño, además… ¡Algo no me checa! Sabes… nuestros pequeños nos hablaban de sus "HÉROES " los supuestos y buenos samaritanos de la supuesta beneficiencia… Verdad! Pues a mi me pico la curiosidad! Y en la mañana que fui a dejarlos… el director me indicó donde encontrarlos y al único que vi ahí fue… a Albert… dijo Candy… - ¿¡QUEEE!? Annie admirada… - Así como lo oyes Annie… Así que como están las cosas nuestros pequeños… no sólo conocen ya a sus padres… si no que han convivido con ellos durante estas 2 últimas semanas… y no se que tan bueno, o malo sea… pero nuestros pequeños se han encariñado con ellos y Tony me ha dicho con una gran emoción… que debo conocer a su gran amigo… su héroe… - Candy es cierto… Jimmy me dice lo mismo! Se pasa todo el día platicando de… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Como no me di cuenta! Jimmy me dijo que su amigo era un hombre culto y muy elegante… quiere ser igual a el cuando sea grande! Candy… ¿crees que sepan que son sus hijos? – No lo sé Annie… tal ves no, porque si lo supieran… ¡nos odiarian! ¿No crees? Annie asintió… Annie… cuando vi a Albert… Candy guardo silencio no sabia si contar lo ocurrido con Albert le daba vergüenza… - ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¡Habla… no me dejes en suspenso! - Annie… cuando vi a Albert en aquella oficina no se cómo pero… ¡Tuve un encuentro… más o menos… mmm sexualmente hablando! - - ¿¡QUEEE!? Candy!? Te escuché bien!? Pero… no que tú estas "comprometida" con Terry… me lo dijo Paty está mañana por teléfono… quería hablar contigo pero ya habías salido a dejar a los niños… Dime cómo fue!? - ¡Ay! Annie… no lo sé… lo único que te puedo decir es que cuando lo vi se me borro el cassette de mi cerebro y pues… ¡paso y ya! Todo fue tan rápido no pude controlarme… lo vi tan impresionantemente guapo… en un principio pensé que estaba soñando… me perdí en sus ojos y sólo quería tocarlo… no quería que desapareciera, como en mis sueños… y pues nos besamos tan intensamente y no pudimos evitarlo… todo fue tan rápido y no pudimos hablar… porque nos interrumpieron y me vestí como pude y salí despavorida…moría de vergüenza… -jajaja jajaja… Annie soltó la carcajada… ¡Ay! Candy no cambias verdad!? Pero… ¿que haras con Terry el no se merece esto no crees? - Claro que no lo merece… pero debo ser sincera con él… no puedo hacer como que no paso nada… - ¿Candy por qué lo aceptaste? - Pues porque… a veces me siento sola… tengo mis necesidades Annie y el es tan lindo y atento… lo quiero mucho Annie y pues también pensé que Tony necesita una figura paterna… y aunque no es su padre pensé que una figura masculina en nuestras vidas no estaría mal… y aunque siempre me veas fuerte pues siento horrible cuando cualquiera cuestiona mi estado sentimental… apenas saben que soy madre soltera y se sienten con derecho a criticarme… tu sabes todo esto Annie… - Si Candy lo sé… no sólo lo sufrimos nosotras acoso… nuestros pequeños han sido víctimas de discriminación y bullying… - Así es Annie y pues cuando Terry me pidió otra ves que me casara con el. .. solo pude decirle si porque entre en pánico… por un lado me sentía sola y por otro lado quería brindarle a Tony cierta estabilidad y accedi. ..

 **FLASH BACK mental de Candy…**

Después de salir con Terry durante la primer semana… Candy se sentía muy a gusto con el, siempre fue muy fácil hablar de todo con él… no podía negar que le gustaba mucho y la atracción estaba latente… así que era sábado en la noche y fueron a tomar una copa… fueron a un bar muy íntimo donde podían deleitarse con música y bailar si a si lo querían… estaban compartiendo muy amenamente y salieron a bailar era una melodía romántica… nos dejamos llevar por el ritmo… Así muy juntos no podíamos evitar el acercamiento tan íntimo y nos besamos… y terminamos en su departamento y a la mañana siguiente…

-Candy… cariño… y me desperté… y vi que traía una cajita… inmediatamente supe lo que era pero aguarde… sacó el anillo… - Candy tú sabes lo que siempre he sentido por ti… ¡te amo! Siempre te he amado… cuando me rechazaste la primera vez sufrí pero lo entendí… ya ha pasado el tiempo y creo que podemos darnos esa oportunidad… no crees? No me contestes ahora… puedes darme una respuesta antes de que regreses a Chicago… sé que no me amas ahora pero se que lo harás… Yo sólo asenti… al otro día ya en el cuarto de hotel vi un programa de lo importante que es una figura masculina en la vida de un niño y me apanique...

 **En el aeropuerto de New York…**

-Candy...¿Qué has pensado de la propuesta? Dijo Terry esperanzado…

-Terry… si. .. acepto… dijo Candy tratando de asimilar su respuesta…

-¿¡De verdad!? No sabes lo felíz que me haces… dijo Terry feliz y besandola. .. sabes Candy el siguiente mes tendré vacaciones e iré a Chicago y organizamos todo como ves?

-¡Claro! Terry será como tú digas…

 **FINAL FLASH BACK mental de Candy…**

\- Candy… le vas a romper el corazón… dijo Annie - ¡Crees que no lo sé! Pero tengo que ser sincera con lo que sucedió y… - Y si te perdona y aún así quiere casarse contigo! Porque no sabemos como va a terminar todo esto… Porqué yo no creo que terminemos casadas con los padres de nuestros hijos… tal ves nos odien por a verlos ocultado… no crees? Además ellos son menores… bastante menores que nosotras… quizás ellos no piensen para nada en casarse y formar un hogar y una familia… Quizás sólo quieran ser padres de fines de semana… así que será mejor no hacernos ilusiones… dijo Annie con lógica… - Tienes razón Annie no sabemos como acabará todo… pero de lo que si estoy segura es de sincerarme con Terry… cuando venga a Chicago trataré el asunto… Annie ya es hora de pasar por los chicos pero… no me quiero encontrar con Albert… no sabría que decirle… - No te preocupes Candy yo pasaré por ellos… además Archie quedó de pasar por mí no creo verlo en la escuela… - Gracias Annie… yo me iré directamente a la casa de Paty… estoy preocupada por ella… me llevas a los niños para allá Ojalá la ves ahí tengo que ponerla al tanto de todo no crees? Dijo Candy estresada… - Si Candy yo los llevo para haya… me voy porque ya es tarde… Ojalá ya éste Paty en su casa… Se despidieron y salieron de la cafetería

 **MANSIÓN ANDREW**

Albert había llegado a la mansión estaba feliz y aturdido por lo que había pasado… -¡Hice el amor con mi ninfa de ojos verdes! No era su intención que su encuentro terminara así… la había visto llegar con los pequeños, iba tan hermosa traía una falda entallada luciendo su hermosa figura, nada mas verla se le calentó la sangre… Albert pensaba saludar a Tony y a sus primos pero se escondió detrás de un árbol y escuchó cuando Tony dijo que quería que me conociera y ella mostró desagrado el que Tony hiciera amistad con un desconocido… entonces vio como se despedía de los chicos y se dirigía hacia la dirección seguramente para pedir informes de los benefactores… así que el se dirigió a su oficina y espero a que ella fuera a conocerlo… Él sabía que era su ninfa cuando tocó a la puerta y todo nervioso le dio el pase haciéndose tonto viendo unos papeles y pues cuando se vieron pues todo desapareció…

-¡Candy… no pude evitar desearte! Eres un imán de atracción… sólo quería hacerte el amor… quería recordar tú olor… tú sabor mmm nada más te recuerdo y… ¡me pongo duro! Con nadie me he sentido como contigo… ¡Duró tampoco nuestro encuentro explosivo! ¡Pero fue la gloria!

-¡Albert! Que haces aquí… pensé que estarías en la escuela con nuestros alteregos! Dijo Archie sacándole de sus pensamientos…

-¿Y tú… que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con él tío en el corporativo! Preguntó sorprendido Albert…

-¡Ya ni me digas! Tenía que estar temprano en una reunión con los inversionistas franceses y no fui… ahora el tío está ¡enojado! Llegué después de la reunión y nada más vieras el sermón que me tiro… uffff! Yo pensé que Stear me cubriría pero… ¡igual no se presento! Así que el tío está que hecha ¡rayos! Y a todo esto… ¿no sabes donde está? Le pregunte a Doroty y me dijo que Stear salió más temprano que nosotros… Archie dijo muy sorprendido…

-¡Ahora que lo dices… no lo he visto! Pero ¿porque no fuiste a la oficina? ¿Dónde andabas? De seguro en líos de faldas ¿verdad? Dijo Albert divertido…

-Pues… ya no pude resistir… y me hice presente ante Annie! Dijo Archie suspirando… es tan ¡Hermosa! Tan… ¡Sexy! No se como me con tuve! Quería ¡comérmela a besos! Nada más la hubieras visto… adore su rostro… ¡Realmente estaba sorprendida! Y pues tengo una cita con ella por la noche… Albert lo escuchaba con atención y pensaba que Archie fue demasiado pasivo con su reencuentro… pero así era ÉL… aunque las mujeres se le lanzarán a diestro y siniestro… Archie le gustaba el cortejo previo… - ¡De verdad! Tienes una cita con ella!? Preguntó Albert… - Si… yo creo que sólo aceptó para deshacerse de mí… casi no me dijo nada sólo asintió… pero para mi fue suficiente… ya no puedo ni quiero perder más tiempo… ya ves la tía casi nos da un ultimátum! Albert asintió divertido…

 **FLASH BACK**

-Hijos míos… ¿Cómo van con lo de mis nietos? Quiero un reporte de sus avances… dijo la tía Elroy… - Pues hemos encontrado la forma de estar cerca de ellos… sin que sospechan nada, tuvimos que ofrecer apoyo a la escuela y mejorarla…. Contestó Stear - Es una ¡Excelente idea! Hijos míos… - Si tía de hecho fue idea de Albert… ya que ese día nuestros pequeños nos descubrieron espiando a ellos y a… ellas… hubieras visto el casi escándalo que nos armaron jajaja jajaja pensaron que éramos secuestradores jajaja dijo Archie riendo… - Si… son tremendos y muy listos… hemos convivido con ellos estas semanas y sólo puedo decir que ¡los adoramos! Sabe tía están adelantados en sus clases! Tony es excelente en matemáticas dijo Albert orgulloso… - Y John está muy interesado en robótica… expresó Stear no se quedaría atrás en presumir a su pequeño…. – Y ni que decir de mi Jimmy es culto y elegante… Archie completando… Elroy los escuchaba con una sonrisa recordando que así fueron sus sobrinos años atrás…. – ¿¡Y como van con las chicas!? – Pues las hemos visto de lejos… no nos atrevemos todavía acercarnos creo que es muy pronto… dijo Archie… - Si… todavía no es tiempo… apoyo Stear… - ¿Que tienes Albert… porqué esa cara? Preguntó la tía ya que vio a su sobrino molesto… - No tengo nada… sólo que Candy… se fue a New York y al parecer está con alguien… contestó desanimado… - ¿Y eso que? Que ya esté con alguien… no iban a estar célibes y solteras… no creen? Ustedes no lo han sido… ahora si no está casada… están casadas todo puede suceder! Y si no pues tienen que llegar a un arreglo con ellas… pero quiero a mis nietos… Ahora les preguntó… ¿Qué sienten por ellas? Dijo Elroy y se retiró dejándolos meditando la pregunta…

 **FINAL FLASH BACK**

Candy llegó a casa de Paty y vio que estaba su carro estacionado… así que Candy se bajó y tocó la puerta… pero nada nadie abrió… le pareció extraño así que sacó una llave de la maseta y abrió la puerta… no era la primera vez que lo hacía… de preocupó por Paty así que decidió abrir puerta… entró y escucho unos ruidos en las habitaciones… como si estuvieran golpeando a alguien… guardo silencio y se fue acercando poco a poco cuando llegó a la habitación de Paty de ahí provenían los ruidos… pegó la oreja y escucho - ¡Oooh si! ¡ASI mi vida! Eres hermosa! Ooooh! Aaaah! Siiiii mmmmm… - ¡Por Dios! Es Paty! ¿Con quien estará? Mejor me voy pensó Candy ** y salió de ahí sigilosamente…

 **AEROPUERTO…**

Estaban arribando Susana, Elisa y Karen… - Susana… ¡realmente vas a buscar a Albert! Fue muy claro contigo… al terminar. .. le dijo Elisa… - Elisa tiene razón… yo no pienso rogarle a Stear que haga lo que quiera! Dijo Karen digna… - Ni yo le voy a rogar a Archie… por mi se puede ir al ¡Diablo! - Pues a mi Albert no me va a dar la patada! Y menos ahora… ¡Que estoy embarazada! Dijo Susana…

 **Continuará…**

Chicas aquí les dejo actualización… agradezco sus comentarios y me hacen el día… agradezco también su tiempo y su preferencia… Saludos a todas… besos…


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a sus creadores… Historia alterna… época actual… contenido adulto… QUEDA ADVERTIDO…

 **AEROPUERTO...**

Estaban arribando Susana, Elisa y Karen…_ Susana… ¡realmente vas a buscar a Albert! Fue muy claro contigo… al terminar… le dijo Elisa.  
_ Elisa tiene razón… Yo no pienso rogarle a Stear que haga lo que quiera! Dijo Karen digna… _ ni yo le voy a rogar a Archie… por mi se puede ir al ¡diablo! _ Pues a mi Albert no me va a dar la patada! Y menos ahora- ¡QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Dijo Susana…

 **INEVITABLE**

\- Susana de verdad ese hijo es de Albert!? Pregunto: Elisa… ya que te vi muy entusiasmada con Robert! En Alemania… yo tengo mis dudas ya que en aquella fiesta después de la pasarela nos excedimos en copas y pues la verdad nos perdimos… fuimos muy irresponsables no solo pudimos quedar embarazadas si no que pudimos contagiarnos con alguna enfermedad… ¡CALLATE! ELISA… si yo digo que es de Albert es de Albert… y ustedes se van a guardar sus comentarios… el no solo tendrá que aceptar su paternidad… si no que tendrá que casarse conmigo y ya verán que pronto me convertiré en la señora Andrew… Dijo Susana con mirada maliciosa… Karen y Elisa se quedaron muy admiradas y no estaban muy de acuerdo a pesar de todo los Andrew jamas les prometieron nada su relación era meramente de folla amigos y nada mas solo pasión y diversión… llegaron a su departamento se instalaron y… _ Saben chicas voy a la mansión Andrew… no puedo aplazar esto Albert debe saber que tengo a su hijo en mi vientre jajajaaja ya quiero ver su cara jajajajaja el que pensaba mandarme por un tubo jajajaja pero a Susana Marlowe nadie le da la patada… asi que las veo al rato… se fue… _ Esto que esta haciendo Susana esta muy mal… dijo Elisa _ Si tienes razón y no debemos permitirlo…dijo Karen… la verdad Susana esta desquiciada! Ha cambiado bastante… Es mas perra! Y lo peor es que nos arrastara en todo esto… - Si y si no la detenemos a tiempo todo acabara mal… yo no odio a Stear… yo tenia claro que solo eramos amigos y nadamas… - Es verdad por mi Archie puede hacer y dehacer… yo no necesito de el… por eso tengo mi carrera y no nos podemos quejar… nos va excelente…- tenemos que hablar con ellos… dijo Karen… si es nuestra amiga debemos persuadirla primero y si no quiere hablaremos con Albert… Y asi sanjaron la conversación convencidas de que Susana esta muy mal…

 **CASA DE PATY**

Yacian acostados y sumamente extaciados Paty y stear después de su encuentro totalmente enagenado y carnal no lo habían podido evitar… todo había pasado tan rápido y solo bastaron verse y había sucedido…

 **FLASH BACK**

Stear ya no pudo aguantar ver de lejos a Paty… observo como Candy salía con los pequeños y sabia a ciencia cierta que Paty estaba sola en su casa ya tenia días vigilando sus actividades la había estado siguiendo y descubrió que estaba al frente de una farmacéutica muy prestigiada y eso le causaba gran alegría su Paty es muy inteligente… pero lo que lo descoloco fue descubrir que Paty mantenía una relación con un colega de ella y eso lo puso furioso… no pudo evitar morirse de celos y mucho menos pudo evitar sentir celos si celos sicopatas le hirvió la sanre de solo imaginar a Paty desnuda ante ese mamarracho perdedor y no lo pensó mas y decidio buscar el momento ideal para hacerse presente y hoy es el dia se dijo asi mismo… asi que cuando vio que Candy se fue no aplazo lo que pudiera suceder y toco la puerta y no espero mucho cuando…

\- Candy!? Que paso que olvidaste? Pero no era Candy… Paty se quedo helada y con la boca abierta ante ella estaba el si el culpable de sus desvelos… será que estoy soñando pensó… y se acerco y ¡ZAZ! PLAF! Paty le dio tremendo bofetón...

\- Pero que diantres te pasa! Porque me pegas… hablo Stearentre molesto y asombrado…

\- Perdon… dijo Paty muy avergonzada lo que pasa que pensé que eras producto de mi imaginación y pues… 

\- Por eso decidiste masacrarme!? Dijo Stear divertido pero a la ves muy excitado ya que Paty solo traía una pequeña bata de dormir que se le señia al cuerpo de manera muy apetecible y no pudo evitar escanearla de arriba a bajo Paty era todo un monumento de sensualidad hermosas piernas, cintura estrecha, generosos pecho y ese trasero voluptuoso y firme… no pudo evitar ponerse duro… Paty vio su escrutinio hacia ella y pues se le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de aquella noche donde perdió la virginidad con este hombre… si hombre ya quecon el pudo deshinibirse demanera gloriosa… Paty tenia gustos específicos referente al sexo.. podría decirse que le gustan los juegos de rol sexo rudo pero sin caer en el masoquismo y pues con Stear había experimentado ese tipo de sexo fuerte… sus relaciones posteriores eran pasables pero no quedaba satisfecha eran muy "normales" si le podía llamar asi… cuando intento darle un poco de emoción a su relación con su actual pareja ella dio una sugerencia de que le amarrara las muñecas con su corbata… no solo la censuro si no que le dio entender que eso era de personas pervertidas y enfermas y jamas volvió a insistir… pero solo ver a Stear y ver la manera en que el la miraba se le prendio su libido y quiso todo con el como antaño… - Paty!? Estas mas hermosa de lo que recordaba… le dijo Stear sacándola de sus recuerdos… Paty con sus pezones erectos y su vulva ya mojada no pudo mas que jalarlo de la corbata y asi sin mas comenzaron a devorarse… entraron a la habitación de Paty y comenzo el juego… se arrancaron sus ropas hasta quedar totalmente desnudos Stear muy admirado por tan sexy cuerpo… no pudo mas la empotro entre la pared y se inco ante ella y le separo sus piernas y lamio de ella su parte mas intima y vulnerable… - Oh! Paty estas tan mojada déjame probarte mmmm eres deliciosa! Y asi Stear lamio y degusto como desesperado mmm Paty soñaba con esto no sabes lo que te he añorado… mmmm déjame darte placer… no te contengas asi que no le dio tregua y siguió con su labor… - mmmm siiii Stear asiiii mmmm uffff no voy a resistir me vengo aaaah siiii mmmm eres espectacular siiiiii aaaaah oooooh aquí voy si si si siyllego lo inevitable se corrió a mares un orgasmo de lujo y sin reponerse todavía de lo sucedido Stear le sujeto sus manos hacia arriba y la recorrio con sus labios… tomo su boca como poseído llego a sus generoso pechos y los beso hundiéndose en ellos sin soltarla de las muñecas… mordio lamio y adoro sus senos… Paty jadeaba de placer… el tenia su miembro enchido no podía mas deseaba penetrarla ya no podía mas Paty dejaba salir al Stear salvaje asi que solo la volteo y comenzó a amasar sus nalgas tan jodidamente llenas le dejo las manos en alto apoyadas en la pared le separo las piernas sus manos no se daban abasto con sus hermosas nalgas amasaba y la nalgueaba Stear sabia que a ella le gustaba asi… le palmeo varias veces hasta que sus nalgas estaban rojas Paty estaba enagenada de placer siiii asi tu sabes lo que quiero y como lo quiero… damelo ya te necesito dentro de mi ahora… le dijo Paty desesperada… y Stear no la hizo esperar y asi en esa posición la penetro enérgicamente…. Paty aullo de placer y Stear comenzó las arremetidas… las penetraciones eran intensas y rudas pero sin causar mayor dolor Stear enredo sus dedos en la cabellera de Paty y la atrajo hacia el y la beso metiéndole la lengua en sincronía con sus embestidas todo era tan mágico e irreal… estaban entregados a placer sus cuerpos tan afines y sus gustos tan empatados… ooooh siiii asiiii no pares eran sus suplicas de Paty métemela toda te necesito asi… mmm aaaah ooooh… claro cariño esto es solo por ti y para ti… estas tan buena y rica no sabes lo sexy que te ves asi abierta para mi no puedo mas… me derramare en ti y asi entregados a la pasión Stear no pudo aguantar mas y Paty siguiéndolo llegaron al climax…. Ya mas tranquilos se acostaron en la cama de Paty y siguió la ronda se entregaron mas tranquilamente pero no menos apasionado… hicieron el amor…

 **FINAL FLASH BACK**

Estaban acostados en silencio… Paty estaba sopesando lo sucedido y por fin cayo en cuenta de que había estado con el padre de su hijo… no quería pensar como iba a reaccionar cuando supiera que tenían un hijo… - Stear yo… se animo a hablar… - No Paty no digas nada ahora solo déjame estar asi contigo… no importa nada mas… dijo Stear con miedo a que Paty se arrepintiera de lo sucedido…

Candy al escuchar accion en la habitación de Paty había salido rápidamente… - Con quien estaría Paty? era su pregunta… asi que no sabiendo que hacer se fue directamente al hogar de pony… cuando llego estaba la señora Elroy con miss Pony… - Candy que alegría verte comento Pony… Que tal el viaje?Cuando llegaste? Y que tal New York? Fueron muchas preguntas… - Hola Candy… un gusto saludarte y Tony como esta ese niño precioso… - Miss Pony señora Elroy un gusto saludarlas… llegue ayer por la madrugada New York genial y Tony esta excelente y en la escuela y si esta hermosísimo… dijo Candy feliz… señora Elroy le puedo hacer una pregunta?- Claro Candy… dijo Elroy y ya sabia de que iba… - Usted conoce a willian Andrew? – si es mi hermano dijo elroy pero ya sabia que noera por quien preguntaba… - Su hermano! Dijo Candy bueno yo conozco al señor Andrew pero este es mas joven… es uno delos benefactores que están apoyando la escuela de Tony… - Asi… tu hablas de mi sobrino Willian Albert Jhonson Andrew verdad? Si es mi sobrino hija… Porque? Dijo Elroy…- Mmmm no por nada lo que pasa es que el apellido me sonaba y pues pensé que tenían relación con ustedes… y pues si no me equivoque dijo Candy zanjando el tema… Elroy y Pony sonrieron a discreción y sabían que pronto se daría el acercamiento…

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Albert y Archie seguían preguntándose donde estaría Stear… toda la mañana ausente y sin avisar donde andaba no que le cuestionaran pero no era usual que se perdiera tanto tiempo…

\- Y bien Albert que haremos ahora que las hemos visto? Cuando crees que sea el momento ideal para decirles que ya sabemos lo de nuestros hijos!/p  
Pues realmente lo mejor será ganarnos su confianza y que ellas sean las que no digan… no cree? No quiero presionar a Candy… - Tienes razón creo que es lo mejor…

Estaban en eso cuando entro Doroty al despacho donde estaban… - Disculpen que los interrumpa pero… lo busca la señorita Marlowe… dijo mirando a Albert… lo esta esperando en la sala… ya le ofreci un jugo… Albert se quedo perplejo y se preguntaba que hacia ahí si ya habían quedado claros respecto a su relación… que era mejor terminar… no le gustaba esto… - Gracias Doroty dile que la atiendo en un minuto, Doroty asintió y salio… - Que no te la quitaras de encima jajajaj se burlo Archie… - No lo se pero pensé que con no contestarle ya sus llamadas y mensajes se daría por vencida pero ya veo que no es asi… dijo Albert fastidiado… vere que es lo que quiere no quiero escenas ahora que encontré a Candy solo espero que no se ponga intensa no quiero ser grosero con ella… y asi salio del despacho para enfrentarse a Susana le pondría un alto a su terquedad no le gustaba ser malo con sus exnovias pero Susana era muy intensa e irracional… llego a la sala y la vio ahí sentada tomando el aperitivo y hojeando una revistacomo si fuera la dueña del lugar… - Susana que es lo que haces aquí? Fui muy claro en Florida… Susana levanto la vista dejo el jugo y la revista y se acerco a el- Hola querido! También es un gusto verte… y le planto un beso en la mejilla… Albert se hizo hacia atrás, no me rompas el corazón cariño! Que no me has extrañado?- Susana por favor ya habíamos hablado al respecto no? Asi que no quiero ser grosero pero vete y ya no me busquesdijo Albert muy seguro pero Susana solo sonrio… - No querido no me voy a ningún lado y menos ahora que te tengo una excelente noticia… se que te va a encantar… - Susana vete! – - No querido… no seas cruel! einhumano… como puedes echar a la madre de tu hijo a poco vas a ser tan poco hombre y nos vas a botar como si fueramos basura? No lo creo… Albert estaba en shok… - QUEEE ES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? Pregunto exaltado Albert sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.– Que estoy EMBARAZADA… y es tuyo para que lo sepas… asi que tu y yo nada de que terminamos… debes casarte conmigo y pronto… solto Susana burlona y cinica… y con una sonrisa en los labios y con la idea firme de que ya había ganado...

Albert no lo podía creer, estaba tan azorado y confundido… - eso no puede ser estas mintiendo nunca tuve relaciones contigo sin protección y tu lo sabes… - claro querido pero recuerda la vez que nos emborrachamos y lo hicimos sin protección… o no recuerdas? Albert se masajeo el cabello en desesperación y recordó que habían amanecido desnudos después de una juerga… nunca pudo recordar si realmente había estado con Susana no recordaba nada… Albert solo pudo decir - - Maldita sea!

 **CONTINUARA...**

CHICAS HERMOSAS YA SE QUE NO TENGO DISCULPA ALGUNA PERO DE VERDAD ESTABA FALTA DE INSPIRACION JIJIJI ESOERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y ME DISCULPO DE ANTEMANO POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA... DE VERDAD YA NO TUVE TIEMPO DE REVISAR EL CAPITULO... SI LO HACIA TARDARIA MAS EN POSTEARLO Y REALMENTE NO TENGO TANTO TIEMPO PARA HACERLO... AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRAN EL DIA Y NO QUIERO PARECER EXIGENTE JIJI PERO DE ACUERDO A LOS REVIEW... ACTUALIZARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO... LES MANDO MIS CARIÑOS DIOS LAS BENDIGA... YA ESTA PROXIMO EL DESENLACE... BESOS A TODAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PERSONALIZARE SALUDOS... 


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores… contenido adulto… queda advertido…

 ** _Un hijo mío!? No lo creo!_**

Albert no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, a pesar de todo siempre fue muy cuidadoso… no era posible que el fuera el padre… si recordaba la "supuesta " noche estaban en Alemania había tomado demasiado… tanto que no pudo estar con ella sólo quería dormir… si hubo un previo de caricias… pero se quedó dormido y por la mañana estaba con ella desnudos y ella sólo le dijo que había estado genial… no ahondo más en el tema… porque estaba seguro que no paso nada… así que…

\- Mira Susana de eso nada… a mi no me vas a tomar por tonto… yo estoy cien por ciento seguro de haber tomado precauciones cuando estuvimos juntos y para ser sinceros no fueron muchas… ya que siempre estabas de viaje o yo lo estaba… ahora lo de esa noche tu dices que estuvimos pero de eso no hay certeza… además te puedo asegurar que no hicimos nada… así que a otro con ese cuento… yo no soy estúpido! y en el remoto caso de que "realmente sea mío" yo lo reconocería y no le faltaría nada… pero de eso a casarnos? No lo creo… así que si insistes con el tema pues cuando nazca… tendrás contacto con mis abogados y con una prueba de ADN se demostrará mi paternidad y sólo así tendrá todo mi apoyo… pero sólo mi hijo… así que piensa bien si todo lo que me estas diciendo es verdad? Porque no te permitiré chantaje alguno… le dijo Albert decidido…

\- Pero que diablos!? Albert tú eres su padre no es posible que dudes de mi palabra! No seas patán! Tú debes casarte conmigo! Dijo Susana alterada…

\- Porqué debe casarse contigo muchacha!? Preguntó la tía Elroy ya que había llegado y escucho la discusión… no podía creer que le estuvieran achacando un hijo a su sobrino… no quería ser prejuiciosa con Susana pero sabía que era una arpía de cascos ligeros… está tipa no iba a chantajear a su sobrino ya le tiraría su teatrito en su momento… lo que Susana no sabía era que sus sobrinos contaban con protección las 24 horas a Elroy le reportaban todo lo sucedido a sus sobrinos y lo de Alemania lo sabia… se había enterado de la borrachera de sus sobrinos y de que Albert y Susana habían entrado a su habitación del hotel, pero no habían pasado 20 minutos, cuando la vieron salir muy enojada y regresó a la supuesta fiesta y pues tenia pruebas de que se lió con otro…. dejaría a su sobrino lirear con esto como lección por sus malos gustos e irresponsabilidades… ya sacaría a la luz su pasado dudoso de ésta oportunista…

\- Señora Elroy… estoy embarazada de su sobrino y el no quiere responderme… debe casarse lo más pronto posible! Contestó Susana con lagrimas en sus ojos haciéndose la víctima…

\- Que tienes que decir al respecto Albert? Preguntó Elroy impasible…

\- Pues sólo puedo decir que siempre fui muy cuidadoso al respecto y no es mi hijo… estoy muy seguro… dijo Albert sin titubear…

\- ERES UN DESGRACIADO! COMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE! Vocifero Susana…

\- Cálmate! No hay necesidad de insultos… como veo las cosas hay un dilema… si realmente es un Andrew nos ocuparemos de el en todo sentido… pero no es necesario una boda ya no se estila así, ya que un matrimonio debe ser por amor no por obligación así que para cuando nazca el bebé deberá hacerse la prueba de paternidad y te prometo que el pequeño gozará de lo que le corresponde… pero si sólo es un ardid te las veras con mis abogados… dijo Elroy tajante… Susana salió echa una furia no podía creer que su plan no este funcionando…

\- Albert hijo! Que elecciones de parejas tienes!? sólo espero que este mintiendo porque yo quiero de nuera a Candy… y sólo quiero de nieto a mi pequeño Tony… bueno corrijo… a mis nueras y mis nietos… ay! Hijo tú y tus malas decisiones…

\- Lo se tía… he sido muy inmaduro! Contesto… *Sólo espero que esto no afecte mi acercamiento con Candy pensó ** la tía lo dejo sólo no le gustaba la aparición de esa mujer…

Annie estaba que se comía las uñas.. se acercaba la hora de ver a Archie… todo el día estuvo recordando su única noche de pasión y no podía evitar excitarse… no podía creer que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido… sé emocionara y lo deseara como la primera ves que lo conoció… seguía igual de guapo y elegante… corrección mejor más guapo, varonil… y sofisticado! ¿cómo le hace este hombre para lucir… tan perfecto!? Pasaron los minutos y ya Annie estaba cerrando la joyería... Archie había llegado y vio como iban saliendo los trabajadores y vio a Annie como se desenvolvia se veia realmente hermosa... y jovial no se notaba la " supuesta " diferencia de edad...

\- Aquí comienza mi cortejo... ya que tú y mi hijo estarán a mi lado... lo prometo! Fueron sus pensamientos... se acercó al verla salir Annie se movía nerviosa... no sabía que esperar... por un lado había pasado el tiempo y quizás sólo Archie quiera un encuentro normal... un saludo, una platica y un adiós...

\- Hola! Archie... saludo Annie... y el sólo se acercó y beso sus mejillas y sus labios Annie estaba tan sorprendida...

\- Nos vamos? preciosa! Dijo Archie sonriente tomandola de la mano y la guió hasta su automóvil...

\- Archie! A donde vamos!? Preguntó muy angustiada...

\- Iremos a un lugar más íntimo... debemos hablar... no crees? Fue al grano... Annie estaba exhausta... tendría que dar bastantes explicaciones... sólo esperaba que Archie lo entendiera... y no la odie por ocultarle que tenían un hermoso hijo...

Candy estaba preparando la cena a Tony... ya estaban en su apartamento y Candy estaba muy estresada por un lado estaba el compromiso con Terry, también la ponía mal el encuentro pasional que tuvo con su Albert...

\- Por Dios! No puedo creer que haya estado así con el, porque no pienso en nada mas... que va a pensar de mi!? Que soy una fácil y disoluta! Claro qué lo va a pensar... si así nos conocimos... debo hablar con el... y confesar que tenemos un hermoso hijo... y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder... pensó Candy...

\- Mamita... tienes que conocer a el señor Albert... por favor... suplicó Tony y la saco de sus regaños mentales... es mi amigo y por el he mejorado bastante en las matemáticas y en el fut bol... como me hubiera gustado que mi padre sea como el Candy no daba credito a lo que Tony decía... se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ya no podía y debía aplazarlo...

\- Mamá... verdad que mi papá nos abandono!? No nos quiso!? Porque yo no te creo eso de que mi papá está lejos y que pronto va a venir con nosotros... tu lo inventaste para que yo no sufriera! ! Verdad?

\- Tony... hijo... yo... Candy no sabía que decir... Tony... porque no invitamos a tú amigo a cenar y así lo conozco mejor! Qué te parece!?

\- Siiii es una idea genial! Te va a caer muy bien es muy divertido... Mami gracias... mañana que lo vea le diré que le prepararas una rica cena... lo dijo Tony feliz... y salió corriendo a su habitación... y Candy se quedó pensando que ya es tiempo de que Albert sepa que Tony es su hijo...

NEW YORK

\- Terry... yo te amo... siempre te he amado... se que nunca me has dado a entender que tú sientas lo mismo por mi... pero yo te amo... no te cases! Dijo suplicando Isabela... ella trabajaba con Terry era gerente telemarketing... tenía tiempo suspirando por el... eran muy buenos amigos... salieron por un tiempo pero Terry terminó el asunto no la quería y no se le hacía ético jugar con sus sentimientos el no aprobaba eso de tener affair sólo por el mero hecho de satisfacer las ganas. Terry la quería mucho pero sólo como amiga... pero cuando Candy vino a new York y la conoció se sintió desfallecer... vio como Terry se desvivia por ella... pero cuando se enteró que se iba a casar con ella se le rompió el corazón... y decidió abrirse a el... que más daba le diría acerca de sus sentimientos... los había observado y no vio amor por parte de Candy hacia el... y le dolió por eso decidió hacer el último intento...

\- Isabela... eres una gran mujer... yo te quiero pero...

\- Si... lo se... sólo como amiga... me ves como ella te ve a ti... no te ama, si te quiere... pero no te ama...

\- Lo se... pero quiero luchar por ella..

. - Terry... prometeme que si no funciona regresaras a mi... suplicó.

\- No puedo prometerte eso... lo siento! Y dio media vuelta y se fue... tenía que tomar el avión con destino a Chicago... había adelantado su viaje... Quería darle la sorpresa a Candy...

Continuará...

Chicas espero sea de su agrado... no quería irme sin dejarles actualización, es mi regalo NAVIDEÑO para ustedes mis fieles seguidoras... les deseo una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo... estos días andaré enfiestada y saldré de vacaciones y quizás no pueda actualizar hasta el próximo año si Dios me lo permite... agradezco a todas por seguirme y leerme... valoró y me hacen el día con sus comentarios... Dios me las bendiga y las llene de paz alegría amor trabajo y sobre todo lo más importante salud...


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. contenido adulto amplio criterio queda advertido. .. mundo alterno y época actual...

 _ **No hay plazo que no se cumpla...**_

Terry arribó a Chicago muy temprano... se hospedo en un hotel de la ciudad; cerca de donde trabaja Candy... quiso instalarse primero, antes de dar la buena nueva de su anticipada llegada... ya le hablaría por teléfono a su casa desde el hotel... se registró, subió a su habitación, se refresco todo en ese orden... vio que todavía era temprano; pidió un desayuno ligero ya que moría de hambre... así que ya no pudo más y se dispuso a marcarle... moría por darle la sorpresa, además la había extrañado; aunque no pudo evitar pensar en Isabella y en su declaración, su intención no era lastimarla... era muy hermosa; no había duda pero... Desde que conoció a Candy su mundo se descoloco, la admiraba era una mujer con agallas y muy apasionada... le gustaba su carácter alegre y divertida; pero era una mujer de armas tomar... fue testigo de como se defendía de las habladurías y el acoso por parte de otros y siempre los ponía en ridículo... y en la intimidad... FUEGO,,, FUEGO puro; deshinibida y sin prejuicios... UNA MUJER EN TODA LA EXTENSIÓN DE LA PALABRA... además de ser una excelente madre; moría por tener hijos con ella, formar una família ser un padre para Tony... ser feliz... adoro como trata a su hijo es una madre responsable y ejemplar... LA AMO... pensó Terry*** y sin pensarlo más le marcó...

\- Hola!? Contestó Candy...

\- Candy? Amor! Soy Terry...

\- TERRY! Candy gritando... como si no lo hubiera reconocido desde que lo saludo...

\- Si cariño... cómo están?

\- Este... bien... gracias... y tú!? Contestó Candy muy nerviosa... por un momento había olvidado el asunto con Terry... sólo se la vivió pensando en cierto rubio y en lo sucedido en su oficina y en lo que le diría a Tony... se olvidó de Terry y su compromiso... No se merece esto! No lo merece! Pensaba*

\- Candy... Que crees? Estoy en... Chicago! Llegue hace más o menos 2 horas... Quiero verte! Dijo Terry emocionado...

\- QUEEEE... ESTAS EN CHICAGO!? Dijo Candy a boca de jarro... Oh! Por Dios, Oh! Por Dios... noooo, qué haré? Se que debo verlo y hablar con el pero... no es lo mismo pensarlo! que hacerlo!

\- Candy! Que pasa!? Estas bien? Preguntó Terry desconcertado... se esperaba otra actitud la sintió fría y sorprendida, pero no como el esperaba...

\- Eh! Si... si todo bien! Sólo me sorprendiste te esperaba la siguente semana...

\- Ay! Pecas... te la hice buena! Jajajaja jajajaja voy para tú casa y te explico el cambio de planes vale? Te viene bien?

\- Ok... te espero... dijo Candy y pensando " que truene lo que tenga que tronar " no puedo seguir alentandolo! No puedo engañarlo... y más ahora que pienso decirle la verdad a mi pequeño... acerca de su padre...

\- Te veo en un momento hermosa! Candy?

\- Si, está bien... te espero... Que!?

\- TE AMO... y colgó...

No puede ser! Realmente soy una muy mala persona... No puedo y no quiero romperle el corazón, no lo merece... pero tampoco merece a una mujer a medias! El merece ser amado. .. yo lo quiero mucho pero... no lo amo... y aunque las cosas no acaben bien con Albert... Terry no merece esto... fueron sus pensamientos *** ya había mandado a Tony al colegio... trabajaría por la tarde... así que tenía el tiempo suficiente para atender a Terry... se odiaba por hacerlo sufrir... pero debía ser honesta.

 **MANSIÓN ANDREW**

Albert estaba muy emocionado por la invitación recibida por parte de su pequeño... ya que Tony en cuanto lo vio le platico gustoso que su Mami lo invitaba a comer a su casa...

 **FLASH BACK**

\- Hola! Amigo... Qué crees!? Te tengo una muy buena noticia... le dijo Tony muy contento en cuanto lo vio...

\- Hola! Campeón... y cual es esa gran noticia! No me tortures y dime ya. .. dijo Albert Siguiendo el juego...

\- Pues que por fin conocerás a mi Mami... me dijo que deseaba conocer a mi gran amigo... así que el viernes que es su descanso te preparará una deliciosa comida. .. sabes es muy buena cocinera!

\- Wooop! Campeón no faltare por nada del mundo... dijo Albert muy emocionado moría por arreglar toda la situación y sólo tal ves podrían estar juntos...

 **FINAL FLASH BACK**

Así que dejo las labores del colegio y fue directo a la mansión para arreglarse para ver a su hermosa ninfa. .. iría a verla a su casa... sabía por Tony que estaría sola por la mañana... ya que trabajaría por la tarde... así que ya era el momento de hablar del pasado y su maravillosa consecuencia... y también se pondría de acuerdo como deberán comportarse en la comida del viernes... y sólo tal ves podría declararle lo enamorado que ha estado de ella todo este tiempo... y quizás pudiera volver hacerle el amor... pensó * pero lo único que no lo dejaba dormir era ese "supuesto" novio... Tony lo había enterado... y lo puso muy furioso... no soportaba la idea de verla con otro y mucho peor saberla con otro... confiaba en que lo sucedido en su oficina fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer una vida juntos... La quería para el y para toda la vida... no le importaba el "supuesto rival" no le importaba la "supuesta diferencia de edad" y mucho menos no le importaba que no lo amara ya se encargaría de enamorarla... se conformaba con su pasión por el momento... TÚ SERÁS PARA MI... O ME DEJO DE LLAMAR WILLIAM ALBERT J. ANDREW... y formaremos una família feliz con mi pequeño que lo adoro más que a mi vida desde que lo vi por primera vez... Así que mi querida ninfa, hoy es el día para solucionar lo nuestro... y así salió Albert muy decidido rumbo a casa de su ninfa...

 **CASA DE CANDY**

\- Hola! Terry...

\- Preciosa! ! Mírate! Estas más hermosa que nunca! Terry la abrazo y la beso efusivamente... sin poder detenerlo Candy... cuando...

\- SUELTA A MI MUJER! Acompañando con un fuerte puñetazo en plena quijada, Terry no daba crédito a lo que sucedía... sólo observaba a un rubio enfurecido.

\- Y TU QUIEN MALDITAS ERES!? Preguntó Terry ofuscado y regresando el golpe...

\- BASTA! LOS DOS... Gritando Candy tratando de detener a este par de machos.

\- Quien es ÉL!? Preguntó Terry... Candy estaba por contestar pero...

\- Yo te voy a decir quien soy! Interrumpió Albert... movido por los celos dijo... Soy Albert Andrew y soy padre de Tony para que te enteres y ella es mía... no le importó sonar machista y primitivo... no lo pudo evitar...

\- CALLATE ALBERT! Le gritó viendo a Terry y confirmando lo dicho... bueno sólo la parte de que es el padre de Tony... Terry comprendiendo...

\- Y eso que? Yo soy su prometido... y a días de casarnos... tu serás el padre de Tony pero eso de que afirmes que candy es tuya! No lo creo! Contestó Terry retandolo con la mirada... y vino el enfrentamiento terminando en una gran pelea, y realmente eran muy buenos peleadores...

\- PAR DE SEMENTALES... RIDÍCULOS! ! Candy los dejo ahí peleando como salvajes... se metió a su casa pero antes de... CUANDO TERMINEN DE "MATARSE" NO SE TOMEN LA MOLESTIA DE BUSCARME... USTEDES 2 FRACASARON PARA MI... Sólo así los saco de su furia...

\- CANDY!? Pero... dijeron ambos al unísono... y Candy cerró su puerta con fuerza.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

CHICAS HERMOSAS QUE SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS... ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO EXCELENTES FIESTAS Y QUE ESTÉ AÑO QUE INICIA SEA MUCHO MEJOR PARA USTEDES... LLENO DE AMOR Y ABUNDANCIA PERO SOBRE TODO CON SALUD... LES DEJO ACTUALIZACIÓN COMO REGALO TARDÍO DE REYES MAGOS... ES UN CAPÍTULO CORTITO... PERO EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ MEJOR... LES MANDO MIL BENDICIONES... BORINONBON SÉ QUE TE ESTAS PONIENDO AL CORRIENTE CON MIS FICS... GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS BESOS... ESPERO NO OLVIDAR A NADIE.

YULENI

RUTH

ROS

YAGUI

SANDRA CASILLAS

NANA

Sayuri

Serenity usagi

Adoradandrew.. un placer y honor que me leas Saludos...

Kecs

Natu

Silvia

Blanca roza

Gina Riquelme

Pelusa

Elenharkert

Eliza-as

Madelros

Gladis

Y a todas las chicas que me siguen y me leen de manera anónima (GUEST) GRACIAS por dedicar un tiempito para leerme... Dios las bendiga... si Dios quiere y de acuerdo a sus comentarios les actualizo mañana vale?


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual… CONTENIDO ADULTO AMPLIO CRITERIO MAYORES DE EDAD QUEDA ADVERTIDO…**

 ** _DUELO DE PODER. .._**

Albert y Terry no daban crédito de que CANDY fuera la ofendida… los dejo ahí parados como unos verdaderos idiotas… sin explicación alguna… yacían en el piso sobandose los golpes…

 **Pensar de Albert…**

 _*Pero que demonios! No es posible que Candy este comprometida con este anciano… además porque estuvo conmigo!? Si estaba comprometida!? Pero no mi reina tu me vas a dar las explicaciones que necesito! Y este no me va a ganar la partida se lo dejaré muy en claro…_

 **Pensar de Terry…**

 _Pero que hace Candy enredandose con éste muchachito! A leguas se ve que es mucho menor que ella!? Pero no permitiré que un muchachito estúpido me gane la partida… pero dijo que era el padre de Tony! Y Candy no lo negó! Y a que vino eso de que es su mujer?! Candy yo siempre te he amado, pero… siempre he sabido que tienes un pasado… debo saber más y debes darme explicaciones… pensó Terry ***_

\- Ey! Tú… dijo Albert dándole la mano para que se levantará… ya que en el altercado los dos habían caído al suelo…

\- No necesito tú ayuda.. dijo Terry levantándose… y bien? Dijo Terry enfrentandolo… yo soy su prometido como te dije y no hay manera de hacerme a un lado… a menos que… titubeo Terry muy en el fondo sabía que no podría obligar a Candy a nada… antes de ser pareja son amigos… jamás la lastimaria…

\- Pues desde ya te digo que no voy a ponertela fácil… yo voy a luchar por ella y mi hijo… que te quede claro! Dijo Albert decidido…

\- Hijo!? Dices? Y hasta ahora te apareces? Después de casi 6 años! Por que hasta ahora? Vienes ha jactarte de que eres el padre de Tony!? Porqué hasta ahora!? Porqué no antes!? Sabes lo que han sufrido? Albert no se esperaba estos reclamos… aunque no se los merecía! pero como lo descolocada el pensar en Candy y Tony sufriendo… tal vez si era culpable por no seguir buscando su paradero… muy en el fondo sabía que podría haber quedado embarazada… porqué no insistió más en buscarla… si también soy culpable… eran sus pensamientos…

\- En primera tu no eres nadie en hacerme reclamos! Y no tendría que explicarte pero lo voy hacer… yo no sabía de la existencia de Tony… Candy y yo tuvimos algo en el pasado y no la volví a ver si no hasta ahora… Terry escuchaba atento… siempre había sido un hombre ecuánime y debía aclarar puntos…

\- Te apetece tomar algo? Ambos lo necesitamos… dijo Terry quería saber la situación y que terreno pisaba, Candy no dejó otra elección… debía saber más del asunto… Albert muy sorprendido por la invitación sabía que era correcto declinar pero quería saber que tan serio es su supuesto compromiso… no quería perder a su ninfa pero si Candy está convencida de que este hombre es su ideal pues la dejaría decidir aunque su vida se le fuera… pero Tony tendría a su verdadero padre…

\- Está bien! Acepto… contesto Albert y así sin más se fueron de ahí… con la certeza de encontrar respuestas ambos eran ignorantes de la vida de Candy… uno sabía su pasado y otro su presente… ambos armarian el rompecabezas de la mujer que aman… Todo este espectáculo fue visto por una cuarta persona… no daba crédito a lo que vio… Susana no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón; iba llegando a la mansión cuando vio salir el coche de Albert y decidió seguirlo… vio y escucho todo…

\- Tienes un hijo!? Eres un maldito! Así que tu "eres su mujer" ya lo veremos! No permitiré que otros gocen de tu status y fortuna… la merezco yo y este hijo que aunque no es tuyo tomará el lugar privilegiado… lo juro! Así sin más bajo de su auto y se dispuso a cruzar la acera ya tendría una larga charla.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**

\- Annie estoy enterado de todo! Se que Jimmy es nuestro hijo y quiero que me digas... porqué lo ocultaste!? Tu sabías donde localizarme! Porqué no hacerlo? Quiero una respuesta! Que me permita entender el porque me perdí casi 6 años de la vida de mi pequeño!? Sabes… yo te hubiese apoyado… yo se por experiencia propia lo que es estar sin padres… Annie no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba… le molestaba sobre manera sus reclamos! No lo permitiría…

\- Cómo te enteraste? Contesto molesta… y porqué debía informarte! Cual es tú punto? Te habrías casado conmigo!? Tu un adolescente que era menor de edad! Que tenía un futuro brillante! No pongas esa cara de asombro! se lo de tu verdadera edad! Por Dios eran menores! Mucho muy menores que nosotras! Como crees que iba a llegar a tú mansión. .. fíjate que después de una noche loca y desenfrenada… falló la protección y pues… vas a ser papá! Y dime que iban a pensar de mi!? Dímelo! Yo una mujer de 25 años seduciendo a un menor de escasos 19 años, y por un condón corriente! que falló! quedé embarazada! Dime!? Y cómo sucedió! hasta en la cárcel hubiera parado! No lo crees!? La situación pintaba muy mal para mi… quedaría como una abusadora de menores! Imagínate! Asumí mi responsabilidad como adulta que era… no había marcha atrás lo que comenzó como una noche de libertad… termino con consecuencias… pero no me arrepiento! Jimmy es lo mejor que me ha pasado! Archie quería comersela a besos! Era toda una mujer y entendía el porque no contactarlo! Quizás tenía razón o no las cosas así… su intención no era reclamarle sólo quería saber porque!?

\- Annie! Lo siento… no quise sonar así… no quiero que sientas que estoy reclamandote… solo quiero… guardo silencio…

\- Que es lo que quieres Archie!? Preguntó Annie… nerviosa.

\- Sólo quiero esto… a ti y a mi hijo... así sin más la tomo por el talle tocando su rostro delicadamente y la beso suave y tiernamente…. Annie se dejó hacer moría por besarlo, así que el beso se profundizó solo eran ellos…

Candy vio como se marchaban "sus hombres" no daba crédito a lo que vio… pero que se creen estos!? Pero que es lo que me pasa!? "mis hombres" que tonterías estoy pensando! Terry… no puedo hacerte esto! No lo mereces… te quiero pero… Albert, logra ponerme de rodillas! Porqué!? Soy así! Cuando lo veo no pienso… y si no pienso todo puede suceder! Tantos años añorandolo no pensé volverlo a ver… y aunque sabía que debía enterarlo de Tony… no pensé que sería ahora, se que debo hablar con ambos… Estaba en su debate mental cuando escucho la puerta… - Deben ser ellos! Y me van a escuchar! Pensó ** abrió la puerta y se admiro encontrar a una hermosa mujer rubia…

\- Si!? Le puedo servir en algo!? Candy preguntó por cortesía…

\- Hola! Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe… puedo hablar contigo? Preguntó y escaneo de manera deliberada a Candy... si que es hermosa esta perra! Pero Albert no será para ti... pensó.

 **Albert vs Terry**

Habían llegado a un bar cercano de la zona y pidieron unas cervezas… estaban en silencio observandose uno al otro… no había modo de romper el hielo… pensando que no fue muy buena idea hablar… no era correcto. .. ambos coincidiendo en su pensar…

\- Y bien!? Dijo Terry hablamos o nos vamos…

\- Como están las cosas yo tengo una parte de la historia y tú te sabes la segunda parte… contesto Albert decidido… empiezo yo… Sólo te voy a decir que conocí a Candy una noche… y quedé prendado de ella, llámame ridículo pero… me enamoré de ella a primera vista! Así como llego… se fue! No supe mas de ella si no hasta ahora! Pero no creas que no la busque… solo que… no tuve éxito! Y jamás la he olvidado! Y ahora que se que tengo un hijo no pienso ni quiero renunciar a ellos… no es una amenaza o una afrenta pero… voy a luchar por ellos… ya estaba lo dijo! Omitió obviamente la maravillosa noche que pasaron… esa noche donde el conoció lo que es la pasión, deseo y amor... Terry lo escuchaba atento… el era práctico y no era prejuicioso… siempre quiso saber del padre de Tony pero Candy siempre tan cerrada respecto al asunto, al observarlo se dio cuenta del gran parecido, con el pequeño! Como 2 gotas de agua! y con lo narrado supo que no sabía nada de la existencia de Tony… porqué Candy le ocultó su paternidad!?

– Y como la encontraste? Preguntó Terry…

\- Fue una casualidad! Así que yo no la abandone a su suerte… Jamás abandonaría mi propia sangre! Concluyó Albert… en espera de saber la otra parte…

\- Bien… cuando la conocí… me pareció la mujer más espectacular! Pero no había manera de acercarme a ella… antes de tener algo con ella… nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, la admire por ser valiente y tan responsable… sacando adelante al pequeño Tony y aguantando las críticas, rechazos y discriminaciones por ser madre soltera pero… ella siempre dispuesta a poner a más de alguno en su lugar… defendiendo a Tony de todo y de todos… y a pesar de esto siempre tenía una linda sonrisa… nunca la vi quebrarse… nunca me hablo del padre de Tony… evadía siempre el tema… así que pensé que algún patán! Irresponsable! La había abandonado… Albert escuchaba atento… celoso por escuchar que otro hombre la amaba y dolido por lo sufrido su ninfa y su pequeño… pero ahora el panorama es diferente… tu no sabías de la existencia de Tony y Candy tendrá sus motivos… creo y conociendo como es! Te dará sus explicaciones… pero una cosa te digo… sólo me haré un lado si ella me lo pide… jamás la obligaría a nada… Si ella decide estar a tu lado… no interferiré… y espero que sea recíproco… si ella decide estar conmigo tú no vas a hacer nada… y conociendola ella no te negará estar con tu hijo… ese terreno lo tienes ganado por que tú eres si padre... y por lo que me dice Tony Candy le ha hablado bien de ti… aceptas!? Terry lanzando toda la carne al asador… y Albert educado como un hombre con honor y dándose cuenta de que éste es un trato de honor…

\- Acepto. .. y estrecharon sus manos… sellando su acuerdo…

Se estaban viviendo momentos que ya no podían ser aplazados… y de acuerdo al carácter de las chicas se irían resolviendo a favor o en contra... sólo dependían de ellas de nadie más… Candy, Paty y Annie; mujeres valientes con maravillosas virtudes y defectos… están tan envueltas en su drama que no han podido intercambiar impresiones… en ésta ocasión sólo ellas decidirán su camino y destino, sin contar con la opinión o aceptación entre ellas… y eso lo estaba haciendo ya nuestra querida Paty.

Stear y Paty estaban volando rumbo a las Vegas… se llevaría a cabo matrimonio express. .. Paty sin consultarlo con nadie… bueno sólo su abuela… claro está le presento al padre de John y la abuela no podría, estar mas feliz; apoyo la idea… así que se quedo al cuidado de su nieto… por el momento no dirían nada al pequeño… le querían dar la noticia ya estando casados. Así que Stear y Paty habían ya decidido su destino dejándose llevar sólo por lo que sentían… no importando nada más… sólo sus sentimientos… haciendo a un lado todo prejuicio... sólo eran ellos nadie más...

 **Departamento de Candy**

Candy estaba preparando la cena para Tony… estaba en trance y no prestaba atención a Tony...

– Mamá!? Qué te pasa!? Dijo Tony.

– Eh! No nada mi amor que me decías!? Contesto Candy…

\- Te dije que mañana es el día que viene mi amigo Bert… y te pregunté que le vas a cocinar? Muero de ganas que lo conozcas es lo máximo! Candy se sintió un poco enferma al pensar en ese encuentro, pero no podía evitar y aplazar... la realidad de las cosas... así que…

\- No se me ha olvidado cariño… mañana recibiremos a tu amigo y te daremos una sorpresa! Que te parece!?

– Siiiii genial! Tony estaba tan emocionado que no prestó atención a las palabras de Candy… sin duda mañana será un día lleno de sorpresas… Candy alistó a Tony para dormir y cual Ángel quedó sumergido en los brazos de Morfeo… Candy no podía descansar… por todo lo vivido en el día… intentó hablar con las chicas pero ninguna estaba… le pareció muy extraño… ya no queriendo aplazar lo que había decidido… descolgó el teléfono y marco un número…

\- Si, buenas noches! Me podría comunicar a la habitación 2312… gracias… Terry? Soy Candy si no es mucho pedir y no estas ocupado! Podrías venir al departamento!? Si todo bien… te espero… y colgó…

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización se que me tarde más de la cuenta y quizás decepcione a algunas y no las aburriré con excusas… sólo diré que aunque no suba seguido no abandonare la historia… agradezco a todas por sus porras y por sus comentarios pero AGRADEZCO más su apoyo y su tiempo que dedican en leerme… Saludos a todas… Dios las bendiga…**

 **Yul**

 **Tuty**

 **Silvia**

 **Boribonbon**

 **Celia castrejon**

 **Blanca Roza**

 **Vialsi**

 **Sayuri**

 **Ros**

 **Madelros**

 **EloAndrew**

 **Nana**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Kecs**

 **Jhana**

 **Gina Riquelme**

 **Gladis**

 **Guest desilusionada**

 **Yagui fun**

 **Serenity U.**

 **Elleharkert**

 **Sandra Casillas**

 **Y a todas las guest que me leen de forma anónima les agradezco la espera… y paciencia me hacen el día con sus comentarios… los disfruto demasiado y los leo más de una ves… besitos…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a sus creadores… historia alterna… época actúa… contenido adulto queda advertido…**

 **Sin esperanza!? No lo creo...**

 **Decisión y sufrimiento…**

Stear y Paty lograron casarse y ya estaban disfrutando de unos maravillosos días, olvidándose de todo y de todos… encerrados en un cuarto de hotel, hotel de lujo dando rienda suelta a su pasión todo era fuego… - Paty mmm eres perfecta y espectacular! Me prendes! Me encanta tu olor y tu sabor… abrete déjame estar dentro de ti… dijo Stear jadeante de pasión… - Si aaah! Mmmm! Oooh! Si así, dámelo todo! Así fuerte y duro! No te contengas… siiiiiii aaah! Oooh! Ambos entregados sin prisa, sin censura…

 **Mientras en Chicago…**

Candy estaba disponiendo todo para recibir a Albert, había preparado una deliciosa comida, para agasajar al invitado… Candy estaba muy nerviosa y un poco desilusionada… aunque no quiso imaginar algo con el padre de su hijo… pues si lo hizo pero todo eso quedó sólo en un sueño… - En que estaba pensando en imaginar que podía estar sin compromiso alguno!? Por Dios si yo estoy con Terry! Que me hacía pensar que el estuviera soltero! Pero… lo que sucedió en su oficina! Eso no lo soñé… la atracción sigue y nuestros cuerpos reaccionan! Pero el también está por casarse y tendrá otro hijo!

 **Flash back**

\- Disculpa… Susana!? No te conozco y no veo el por que dejamos hablar! Dijo Candy admirada estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando…

\- Espera debemos hablar de William… mi prometido, futuro marido y padre de mi hijo… dijo Susana triunfante y tocando su abdomen… Candy quedó en shock! Y le permitió el acceso a su departamento…

\- Estoy enterada de que también tienes un hijo de él y eso no me molesta de hecho me alegra que mi hijo cuente con un hermano mayor! Candy sólo la observaba no podía articular palabra alguna…

\- Will está muy afectado por esta situación y sólo quiere tener un acercamiento con su hijo y…. Yo lo apoyo! Dijo Susana muy segura aún sin saber bien la historia y por lo poco que escuchó en el altercado… mi intención de mi visita es que le permitas convivir con tu hijo; no se como fue lo de ustedes en el pasado y no me interesa ahondar ya que William no lo menciona, por que para el es pasado… pero si existe un hijo de por medio pues eso ya es otra cuestión… Susana reía interiormente al ver el rostro de Candy… sabía que podría aplastarla con un tronar de dedos… Candy por fin salió del estupor…

\- Si es todo lo que tienes que decir!? Y no es que te corra, Pero… tengo cosas que hacer… y no tengo intención de tratar este asunto contigo; de hecho… Albert y yo trataremos el asunto de nuestro hijo…

\- Albert! Le dice Albert! Pensó Susana ya que ella en una ocasión intento decirle así y el le pidió que sólo lo llamara William! Sólo sus tíos y sus primos le llamaban así! Y ahora hasta esta! gracias por tu "preocupación" y así sin más Candy tomo del brazo a la intrusa y la sacó del departamento… cerrando la puerta en sus narices… Susana no podía creer la actitud de esta mujer! – Así que ya tienen planes de verse!? Sólo espero que haya funcionado el hecho de que estoy esperando un hijo y no piense que me va a ganar la partida! Pensó *

\- Pero que tonta soy yo pensando en terminar con Terry y sólo… sólo tal ves… tú y yo… pero… me podría comunicar a la habitación 2312… Terry debemos hablar… te espero…

 **Final flash back**

Candy después de hablar con Terry cree que a tomado una decisión… – Así qué... lo de nosotros sólo fue una aventura de una noche y lo único que nos une es lo único maravilloso de nuestra vida y es mi pequeño; esa aventura me dejó lo mejor de ti… así que seguiré con mi vida como lo está ahora… seguiré con el plan…

 **Flash back**

Terry llegó muy rápido al departamento de Candy… - Terry! que bueno que llegas… pasa! Dijo Candy alterada

\- Candy yo… Terry titubeo…

\- No… no digas nada todavía! Déjame hablar y por favor no me interrumpas! Terry sólo asintió, Candy comenzó a narrar todo lo sucedido en el pasado… - Terry… al fallecer mi padre se acabó mi felicidad… mis tías hermanas de mi padre me educaron de una manera tan estricta… qué! Bueno lo que te voy a decir es que… por querer un poco de libertad… conocí a Albert y quedé embarazada de él… no me arrepiento pero… lo que quiero decir es que si tu no has cambiado de opinión respecto a lo nuestro… de mi parte quiero continuar con lo de la boda… Candy lo dijo ya estaba hecho… Terry no era un tonto sabía que había algo más… la conocía perfectamente… él la sintió fría y distante desde que llegó a Chicago, él sabía cual es eran los sentimientos de su pecosa y no lo amaba… eso le dolía…

\- Candy… tú de verdad deseas esto!? Preguntó Terry… ahora que apareció el padre de Tony… quizás quieras intentarlo!? No crees? Candy lo escuchaba y se daba cuenta que era un gran hombre…

\- Terry yo… dijo Candy titubeante…

\- Pecosa por favor no decidas nada hasta después de que hables con él como lo has hecho conmigo… y si aún así quieres casarte conmigo! Lo haremos mi amor… pero reconoce que tienes que arreglar situaciones…

\- Terry… al parecer Candy sólo podía decir su nombre… Candy asintió y Terry la abrazo, acarició su barbilla y no pudo evitar besarla… Candy le correspondió y… no era Albert!

 **Final Flash back**

Tocaron la puerta y Candy salió de sus pensamientos… había llegado lo inevitable; estaría frente a frente otra vez con el hombre que la pone de rodillas sólo al verle… no pudo evitar sentir nervios, miedo y deseo…

\- Mami, mami… yo voy a abrir… dijo Tony muy alegre y corrió a la puerta… abrió y ahí estaba él… todo un adonis! Candy no pudo evitar recorrerlo… se veía tan guapo y varonil… sexy… eran sus pensamientos…

\- Mamá! Mamá! Estas bien!? Le pregunto Tony ya que Candy no había escuchado nada y Tony ya lo había presentado… Candy con cara de WTF!

\- Candy un placer verte… de nuevo! Dijo Albert ya que no quería aplazar el hecho de decirle a Tony que él era su padre eran tantos años sin saber de su existencia que no lo postergaria más tiempo. .. Candy entendió las intenciones de él y a pesar de que le angustiada el final de esto sólo pudo asentir…

\- Hola! Albert un gustó volverte a ver! Candy contestó resignada y con la certeza de… hoy es el día!

– Mamá!? Se conocen!? Fue la pregunta de Tony…

\- Si cariño… nos conocemos! Pero vamos a la sala de estar… que te ofrezco? Café, refresco o agua!? Candy toda nerviosa ya que Albert no podía dejar de mirarla… la miraba tan embelezado quería abrazarla, besarla… adorarla y gritar a los 4 vientos… SON MÍOS! Tony estaba con la boca abierta no perdía detalle alguno… y se daba cuenta como su "héroe" veía a su mamá… era la misma mirada que todos los hombres le daban a su mami en todas partes… pero por alguna razón no le molestaba que su amigo Bert la mirara así… de hecho lo ponía feliz; ya que le tenía las miras puestas y él sería su nuevo papá… ya que en el fondo pensaba que su padre no los quería y su mami le mintió para que no sufriera… pero el estaba decidido a tener una familia... así nadie iba a hablar mal de ellos… su Mami no será mas una "madre soltera" y yo no seré más un "bastardo" un hijo de nadie… pensó *** muy triste.

– Agua está perfecto… contesto Albert aceptando la atención… los tres se acomodaron en la sala y Tony fue a la cocina por las bebidas dejándolos solos por un momento…

\- Albert… crees qué sea adecuado que le digamos… la verdad!? Dijo Candy en voz baja pero aún así no pudo evitar jadear este hombre lograba encenderla sólo con verle… Albert sabía lo que lograba en ella por que él se siente igual pero… al saber que está con otro lo pone mal muy mal y aunque no quiera sentirse celoso y enojado con ella… no lo puede evitar…

\- Si, no veo el por qué aplazarlo más! No quiero perder más años sin él… lo amo y quiero que sepa que tiene un padre que lo ama y nunca lo abandonó! Lo dijo y aunque no quería escucharse como reclamo no se pudo evitar… Candy se sorprendió estaba por replicar cuando…

\- Mami, Bert!? Aquí están las bebidas yo mismo prepare este ponche de frutas verdad mami!?

\- Claro cariño… es tu bebida favorita contesto Candy viendo a Albert y dejando en claro que hablarían más tarde…

\- Gracias campeón! Dijo Albert tomando el vaso con agua…. Mmmm Tony esto está delicioso! Y sabes algo también es mi bebida favorita! Dijo Albert guiñando un ojo…

\- En serio! es tu bebida favorita!? Wooop! Tenemos gustos similares! Mamita a mi amigo Bert le gusta el fut bol, las matemáticas y está bebida es nuestra favorita! Candy sólo asintió y pensó * y sin mencionar que son idénticos físicamente! Ahora que los veo juntos… no se puede negar que sean padre e hijo! Se le estrujo el corazón; se veían tan bien a cuadro… como una familia de verdad! Pero no podía ser… él pronto se casaría, tendrá un hijo y sobre todo se casará con alguien de su estatus social…

\- Mami!? Puedo enseñarle mi habitación a Bert!? Quiero enseñarle todos mis premios y mi colección de aviones armados… puedo!? – Claro cariño dijo Candy saliendo de su tormento… mientras voy preparando la mesa pronto comeremos. .. les dijo mientras Albert ya era jalado efusivamente al cuarto de Tony… Candy no podía dejar de verlos… le dolía pensar como lo iba tomar su pequeño y más por que no podrán estar juntos… le aterraba los términos. .. ya en la habitación Tony estaba muy emocionado mostrando todos sus logros a su corta edad… Albert estaba fascinado, atento a todo grabando en su memoria la intimidad de su hijo… se le hacía un nudo en la garganta…

\- Bert!? Sabes una cosa! Eres la segunda persona que entra aquí a mi habitación… le dijo Tony orgulloso… a Albert le entró un pesar al imaginarse que tal ves el "Galán castaño" haya sido el primero y eso lo descolocaba y lo ponía muy mal! Así que se armó de valor y preguntó…

\- Y quien es el primero que visitó tu habitación!? Tony sonrió y contesto… - Pues quien a de ser! Pues mi mamá jajaja sólo ella y tú conocen mi cuarto… Albert suspiro más tranquilo y eso lo puso muy feliz…

– El señor Terry… el amigo de mi mami… él quiso entrar pero… no lo deje… dijo Tony serio… Albert pensó que quizás ese hombre lo trató mal de alguna manera… - hijo! Ese hombre fue malo contigo!? Preguntó Albert sin rodeos…

\- No… para nada fue muy bueno conmigo y me hacia muy buenos obsequios y trataba muy bien a mamá… pero nunca me gustó! Ya que…. Guardo silencio… - Dime Tony… que pasa!? – Lo que pasa es que… siempre guarde la esperanza de conocer a mi padre… mi mami me contó que es un gran hombre y que él no sabe de mi existencia… que no nos abandonó pero… Tony volvió a guardar silencio…. Albert se acercó a él y bajo para estar a su nivel…

\- Dime campeón!? Que piensas? - Yo pienso y creo que mi padre nunca nos quiso… y nos abandonó! Dijo Anthony con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas… a Albert se le partió el corazón… y lo abrazó… - Mirame! Tony… crees que tú mami sea una persona que diga mentiras!? Le preguntó…

\- No para nada! Mi mami es muy buena y me quiere mucho! Contesto Tony efusivamente… - Ya lo ves!? Si ella te dijo eso de tú papá es… porque es verdad! No lo crees!? Dijo Albert feliz Candy de alguna forma no mintió al respecto… le pudo decir cualquier cosa… como que su padre murió o que los abandonó pero no… Candy dijo la verdad! A medias pero la verdad! Eso quiere decir que tenía la intención de decírmelo!? – Si si lo creo! Mi mami nunca me ha mentido!

– Vengan la comida está servida! Candy llamándoles. ..

Estaban degustando la deliciosa comida… conviviendo como una familia real. .. Candy se relajó y entró en ambiente… suspirando y escuchando como Albert le narraba sus viajes y lugares visitados… prometiendo llevarlo a África, Tony estaba realmente maravillado! Candy no podía evitar estudiarlos… - Por Dios! Los mismos gestos! Sonrisa! Modismos! Gustos! Enumeraba... Candy en su mente*** escuchó detenidamente como se conocieron y murió de risa cuando supo que los pequeños les hicieron ver su suerte a los tres… y cayó en la razón de que ellos ya sabían de la existencia de sus hijos y sin querer se preguntó... Cómo la estarán pasando las chicas!?

 **En otro lugar…**

Una pareja amandose sin restricción… -Annie… eres perfecta! Te adoro dime que estarán conmigo? ya no podría estar sin ustedes! – Oh! Archie… mmm no crees qué sea muy precipitado!? Dijo Annie envuelta en éxtasis – Precipitado! Dices? Sé que es difícil de creer pero te he necesitado todo éste tiempo… seguían en su entrega… besándose, adorandose… - Annie mi amor sólo se que quiero estar así contigo lo que me resta de vida! Y quiero ver crecer a mi hijo, Archie de volvió a hundir en ella… Annie sólo quería perderse en esa pasión y se dejó hacer… y vino lo inevitable orgasmo… y así sudorosos, con el corazón acelerado todavía por el clímax alcanzado… - Casemonos mi amor? Dijo Archie muy seguro y decidido… - Qué fue lo que dijiste!? Preguntó Annie… - Qué quiero que seas mía mi amor! ! Annie sonrió emocionada sólo pudo asentir y se volvieron a perder en los lares amatorios…

 **AEROPUERTO DE CHICAGO**

Stear y Paty estaban bajando del avión… siendo ahora esposos, se les veía fantásticos! no cabían de felicidad… se dirigían a casa de la abuela Marta… John estaba a su cuidado y no perderían más tiempo y le dirían la verdad… y después irían a conocer a la tía Elroy y la enterarían de que es abuela… Paty se sentía temerosa! esperaba que su tía no fuera tan prejuiciosa... Stear le decía qué… recuperarían el tiempo perdido… prometió y juró que ella y su hijo a partir de ahora serán lo más importante para él... Paty a pesar de estar muy feliz… sé preguntaba como lo estarían pasando Candy y Annie!? Stear ya la había enterado de que Albert y Archie estaban intentando acercamiento… - Sólo espero que ellas logren arreglarse!

 **MANSIÓN ANDREW**

El tío William iba llegando a la mansión… llegaba de viaje… lo recibió el mayordomo… - Miguel donde están todos!? – Señor bienvenido… los chicos no están pero… la Sra. Estoy lo espera en el despacho… - Gracias Miguel… y se fue directo al despacho… - Querida Elroy… saludo William a su hermana… - William! Querido… gracias a Dios regresaste con bien! Ambos de unieron en un abrazo fraternal… - Emilia y como está todo por aquí!? Y mis sobrinos por qué no están aquí para recibirme!? – Hay hermano tengo que enterarte de lo que está sucediendo! Nuestros sobrinos están pasando por un momento de grandes cambios en su vida y… yo estoy muy feliz por esos sucesos… contestó Elroy muy contenta para ella lo mejor de todo es que tenía nietos y eso la ponía muy feliz… - Explícate hermana! Por qué no te estoy entendiendo nada! Así Elroy le narró todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, sin omitir nada y las consecuencias que atrajo ese desliz de sus sobrinos con esas chicas… y de como se enteró de la existencia de sus nietos… - Y tú conoces a uno de ellos! Le dijo Elroy muy emocionada… - Queee!? Yo conozco a uno de mis nietos pero… Cómo!? Cuando!? Muy admirado dijo William… - Si querido… lo conoces! Recuerdas la recaudación!? Recordarás el incidente de aquella señorita que no dejaban entrar a la gala? La que iba con su pequeño… el pequeño Tony… detalló Elroy… el señor William se quedó muy sorprendido… - El pequeño Tony es nuestro nieto!? Preguntó muy emocionado, claro que lo es! yo mismo me dije que se parecía demasiado a nuestro Albert! Y dime que van hacer al respecto mis sobrinos!? - Pues aquí te va la segunda parte de la historia… tu sabes que los muchachos están custodiados y me mantienen enterada de todo… y cuando digo todo es todo… el día de hoy el jefe de la escolta me rindió un informe muy detallado acerca de lo que están haciendo en este momento nuestros queridos sobrinos…

Stear viene llegando de las Vegas… como podrás imaginar ya viene casado con la madre de su hijo… al cual muero por conocer! Y no tardamos en hacerlo! Nuestro adorado chico elegante! Está con la madre de su hijo… de verdad que me sorprende el tan especial y delicado… el informe dice que está encerrado en un motel de paso! Tratando de "convencer" a su futura esposa de que lo acepté! Lo dijo Elroy no pudiendo evitar reír… y por último nuestro querido Albert… ese es el que más me preocupa! ya que apareció la zorrona de Susana… Por Dios! En que estaba pensando mi querido sobrino para enredarse con esa suripanta! Dijo Elroy molesta… - Por qué no dices!? Qué pasa con ella!? Por que hasta donde sé ellos terminaron!? William admirado…

\- Pues esa era la situación… pero ahora aparece diciendo que espera un hijo de Albert…. – Queeeee!? Pero que dices!? - No te alteres querido… está mujercita lo quiere embaucar y yo tengo las pruebas que demuestran que anduvo de ramera en Alemania… pero aquí en el informe que recibí… me dicen que nuestro Albert se lió a golpes con un tal señor Terius Grandchester! Al parecer prometido de Candy… y por si fuera poco la tal Susana presenció todo… y a la muy arpía se le vio entrar al departamento de nuestra nuera… y ya sabrás lo que pudieron hablar! Sólo espero que no le rompan el corazón a nuestro hijo… dijo Elroy molesta por la situación… pero ya le tiraré su teatrito a la muy sinvergüenza! O dejo de llamarme Elroy Andrew… dijo Elroy tajante - Estos muchachos igual a sus padres jajaja ya ves embarazaron antes de la boda a nuestras hermanas! George Jhonson y Alistair Cornwell eran sus mejores amigos… hermanos mejor dicho… estudiaron juntos en Londres… inseparables… se enamoraron perdidamente de Rosemary y de Pauna… todavía no podían superar su muerte… eran tan jóvenes… por eso criaron y educaron a sus sobrinos como hijos propios los amaban… - En este momento mi pobre Albert se está jugando su destino con Candy… sólo espero que todo salga a su favor… comento Elroy… - Si en eso no nos podemos meter… pero aún que ellos no puedan estar juntos… ya ganamos hermana; tenemos a nuestro nieto y muero por consentirlo… y así se quedaron meditando lo que tiene o debe suceder…

 **Casa de Candy…**

La convivencia había sido un éxito, Albert y Tony lograron conectar… platicaron, vieron películas, jugaron fútbol y cenaron… se le fue toda la tarde en complacer a Tony… y no sabían como abordar el tema… y pues ya no pudieron por que Tony cayó rendido y se durmió en brazos de Albert… lo llevó a su habitación y Candy le puso sus pijamas… lo besaron y salieron de la habitación… ahora era el momento de saber en que terreno estaba pisando… llegaron nuevamente a la sala… Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa, ansiosa y excitada al mismo tiempo… Se daba cuenta de lo varonil y bello ejemplar… su cuerpo más de hombre, sexy y musculoso! Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora! Y lo peor estaba hiper empapada… si muy mojada!

– Candy debemos hablar. .. dijo Albert decidido… sacándola de sus pensamientos húmedos…

\- Albert estoy de acuerdo… dime que quieres saber!? Contestó Candy exhausta esperando el juicio…

\- Por qué huiste ese día!? Candy sabía bien a que día de refería… Sabes cuando me desperté y tu no estabas me sentí tan usado! Feliz! y preocupado! Eras Virgen Candy! Por qué ocultarlo!? Te pude tratar mejor… ser más delicado! Por qué ocultarlo!? Candy estaba muerta de vergüenza no creía que pudieran hablar del pasado pensó que quizás le preguntaría de Tony y que procedía… pero hablar del pasado!

– Albert! No creo que sea relevante lo que sucedió años atrás y…

\- NO ES RELEVANTE! DICES? DISCULPA! Dijo Albert molesto y levantando la voz ya que le dolía su frialdad al mencionar su encuentro y que ella lo minimizara lo ponía muy enojado…

\- Cállate! No grites despertaras a Tony! Dijo Candy guiándolo al pequeño despacho de la casa, para tener más privacidad… al estar ya dentro…

\- Y si, no es relevante… a poco para ti fue importante!? Dijo Candy enfrentándolo… Albert no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba! Y debía ser sincero no se guardaría nada y si ella no sentía la mínima parte de lo que él sentía! Si que estaría perdido…

\- Para mi si fue importante… y en mi mente imaginé que solo tal ves tu y yo podría surgir algo… para mi esa noche "loca" sentí que habíamos conectado! Y Tony la prueba de eso… no crees? Yo jamás había experimentado con nadie lo que viví esa noche contigo y para mi fue maravilloso… y por lo que supe al otro día… de que era tu primera ves! Supe también que tú no habías sentido con otro… lo que vivimos… Candy estaba estupefacta! Sería posible que!? - Te busqué! Sabes? Y me frustre al no saber nada de ti… Ya que al otro día me percaté que uno de los preservativos que usamos se rompió! Y me angustie el pensar que hubiera consecuencias… y así fue! Por qué no me buscaste!? Por qué me privaste casi 6 años estar lejos de mi hijo! Yo jamás… guardo silencio…

\- Jamás que Albert!? No me puedes juzgar a cuenta de qué!? Dime!? Te habrías casado conmigo!? Cuantos años crees que tenía en ese entonces? Tenía 25 años! Y tú!? Por Dios! Eras menor de edad y no lo niegues… lo supe de inmediato! y me confíe y sucedió… Cómo crees que me sentí? Como la peor abusadora! Ante todos eso hubiera sido un crimen! O no lo crees así!? Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada asumí mi estado y acepté las consecuencias de mis actos y madure, asumí mi responsabilidad y cuando quise avisarte que teníamos un hijo… pues tú y tu familia estaban viviendo fuera del país… y pues así las cosas! Dijo Candy ofuscada… mira Albert… lo hecho, hecho esta… y pensaba buscarte… Anthony ya no necesita tanto a su mamá… necesita a su padre y pues ya que apareciste pues… no te negaré ese derecho… es tu hijo… Albert se quedó sopesando la situación su intención no era reclamarle esta situación se dio y nadie es culpable… pero él la quería… la amaba quería y moría por tenerla a su lado…

\- Qué hay de nosotros? Dijo Albert no dejaría el tema para después…

\- Nosotros!? No hay un nosotros… cada uno tiene una vida hecha… dijo Candy no muy segura y omitiendo que el está comprometido con otra y por si fuera poco iba a ser padre de nuevo! No le reclamaría nada, a cuenta de que lo haría!? eran libres de estar con quien se les viniera en gana…

\- No sientes nada por mi!? Y qué fue entonces lo que sucedió entre nosotros días atrás!? Pues para no sentir "nada" por mi! Pues…

\- CÁLLATE! Lo interrumpió muerta de vergüenza… Eso fue un error! Dijo Candy avergonzada…

\- ERROR! DICES!? Crees que no se como te pongo! Te puedo sentir! Puedo oler tu aroma de mujer! Puedo jurar que en este momento estas lista para recibirme… Albert lo dijo acercándose a Candy hasta acorralarla en la puerta del despacho… la tomo por el talle acerco sus labios a los de ella… - Sabes preciosa! Tu no puedes decir que no hay "nosotros" y que lo que sucedió en mi oficina fue un error! Albert se lo decía aliento con aliento… Candy estaba a su limite no podía más moría por ser poseída por este ejemplar era inevitable negarse… - Sabes cariño!? Todo este maldito tiempo me había preguntado donde podrías estar!? Te he soñado, añorado y deseado como no tienes una maldita idea! y tú me dices que lo que sucedió fue irrelevante!

– Albert! No… Candy quería detenerlo pero ardía en deseo…

\- Silencio… Amor! no pudo más y sus labios sé unieron… se besaron lento, reconociendo su intimidad… y explosión! El beso se profundizó y sus cuerpos reaccionaron… se tocaban desesperados! Candy sólo se dejaba hacer… Albert le levanto la falda y hundió sus dedos en su entrepierna y ahí estaban sus fluidos tal y como le dijo… Candy jadeo de placer…

\- Ves como tengo razón!? Esto sólo es por mi! Y saco sus dedos de su tanga y los llevo a su boca paladeando, lamiendo su néctar amielado… Nunca te atrevas a decirme que lo nuestro es un error e irrelevante! Candy salió de su burbuja de placer y lo empujó… - NO... BASTA! Vete de mi casa! Hablaré con Tony… y arreglaremos legalmente el que lleve tu apellido y esto que acaba de pasar… quedará así… dijo Candy agitada sin poder lograr tranquilizarse…

\- De eso nada mi amor! Tienes 2 días para hablar con Tony y dar por terminado "tú compromiso" tú y yo le daremos una familia como Dios manda a nuestro hijo… dijo Albert decidido…

\- Familia! Dices!? No me hagas reír… tú que estas pronto a casarte y con un nuevo hijo en puerta! Qué pretendes Albert!? Ser bigamo!? No gracias! Así que lárgate de mi casa! Pronto tendrás noticias de mi abogado para tratar todo lo referente a… nuestro hijo… Candy abrió la puerta y le indicó la salida… - Candy. .. por favor déjame explicarte! - Dije que largo! No quiero escuchar nada y no me debes explicaciones! Era inútil hablarlo ahora… y Albert salió triste… pero con la certeza de que esto no terminaba aquí… tu y yo estaremos juntos… lo prometo! Fueron sus pensamientos y se fue…

 **Continuará**

 _ **Chicas aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo uno más y será fin de este maravilloso proyecto que pintaba para una historia muy corta pero gracias a su aceptación fue creciendo más y más… agradezco de corazón el que sigan la historia… y me hacen el día cuando dejan un comentario no saben que me sirve de aliciente para seguir escribiendo y mejorar día a día… Dios las bendiga, besos a todas...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chicas hermosas que me han acompañado en esta travesía desde menor de edad, agradezco de corazón el apoyo que me han brindado así como su tiempo invertido para leerme y dejarme comentarios que me han sacado una gran sonrisa cuando las leo… pero como todo tiene un principio y un fin… y pues este proyecto cumplió su ciclo… así que aquí les dejo el GRAN FINAL! Espero sea de su agrado…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores… contenido adulto. Queda advertido…**

 **La boda?**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Candy y Albert discutieron… Albert no se había cansado de buscarla; pero Candy había contratado los servicios de un abogado para solucionar la situación de Anthony… no le negaría el derecho de estar juntos… se solucionó todo de manera rápida su pequeño ya era un Andrew por todas las de la ley y compartirían la patria potestad igualitaria… Albert se entendió solamente con el abogado de Candy… todo fue muy rápido tomando en cuenta que ambas partes estaban total de acuerdo y también por contar con ciertas influencias para lograrlo… Para Candy fue sencillo hablar del asunto con Tony… nunca se imaginó que su pequeño lo entendiera de hecho recibió esa noticia con gran alegría y se sintió orgulloso saber que su héroe es su papá… el padre que siempre deseo…

 **Flash back**

Candy quedó muy desolada, triste y muy enojada por lo ocurrido con Albert… por un lado sabía que no podía negarle a Tony él debe estar con su padre, pero sabía que no existía futuro entre ellos, sólo había atracción entre ellos… una atracción rayada en la locura… por que no hay otra explicación lógica para eso… se negaba a creer que ella estuviera calada por él!? Su cuerpo traicionero respondía sólo al verlo! Candy paso toda la noche en vela analizando la situación y llegó a la conclusión de no negarle sus derechos como padre… nada mas al amanecer y Tony despertara hablaría con él…

Ya era de día; Candy no había dormido y pues se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para su pequeño y durante le enteraría de la situación… - Mami, mami… mmmm que rico! Me preparaste hot cakes mis favoritos… mami y mi amigo Bert!? Me quedé dormido! Va a venir hoy!? Dijo Tony muy acelerado… - Tony… cariño… vamos a desayunar y… después hablaremos de algo muy importante, te parece!? Dijo Candy decidida… - Ok mamita… muero de hambre! Desayunaron muy a gusto y como el tiempo no se detiene… - Tony… cariño, es momento de hablar de… tu padre… - Mamá no te preocupes, yo se que mi padre no nos quiso y de verdad no creo eso. .. de que él no sabe que existo! Yo creo que él nos abandonó! Dijo Tony triste…. Candy se había quedado en shock! Se le partía el corazón imaginarse las ideas que su pequeño pudiera tener… - Tony mi amor! No te he mentido... tu padre no sabía de ti! Si no hasta ahora. .. yo jamás te mentiría! Lo sabes… tu padre y yo nos conocimos hace casi 6 años y éramos demasiado jóvenes… él salió al extranjero a estudiar y ya no supimos nada de nosotros y el ha vuelto y… quiere conocerte… ahí estaba! Lo había dicho… para que dar tantas vueltas, después de que nació Tony. .. dejo de ser Candy la sufrida y débil! Tomo al toro por los cuernos. Tony se quedó muy sorprendido por lo escuchado… - Mamá y quien es mi padre!? Tony moría de ganas de saberlo… - Tú padre es… tu amigo… Bert… sin aplazarlo más lo dijo ya no debía guardarlo más así las cosas…. – Queee!? Mi amigo Bert! es mi papá!? Dijo Tony sorprendido pero Candy observó como su hermoso rostro se iluminaba de alegría… Tony no lo podía evitar… sin más comenzó a gritar de emoción…. - Yupi yupi yupi! Mi papá es… Bert! Mi héroe!? Mami dime que no me estas mintiendo!? A Candy se le estrujo su corazón… - No cariño no tengo por que mentirte! Es tu papi y te quiere! Pero… - Pero qué mamita!? Preguntó… - Te acuerdas lo que te dije antes… Tony la vio y asintió triste… - Si mami lo recuerdo… por cosas del destino hay parejas que no pueden estar juntos! No estaremos juntos como una familia "normal" verdad!? Afirmó Tony en pregunta… A Candy se le partía el corazón… así que sólo le dijo… - Cariño… aunque todavía eres muy pequeño! Eres muy inteligente para mi gusto! dijo Candy en broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente… Tony asintió… Mi vida… tanto tu padre como yo… tenemos vidas hechas y tu papá se va a casar muy pronto y sabes cariño!? Y como ya lo sabes yo haré mi vida con Terry. .. omitió lo de su próximo enlace; era demasiado para su pequeño… pero sabes? eso no va a afectar nuestro cariño por ti… las cosas sucedieron así y nadie tiene la culpa! Candy lo dijo era lo mejor enterarlo del panorama y omitió lo de que Tony tendrá dentro de poco un hermanito…. y eso como la ponía mal… muy mal! pero lo único que te puedo decir es que te adoramos! - Ok, mamita… yo entiendo… dijo Tony muy tranquilo… Candy se quedó muy sorprendida, se imagino que Tony lo tomaría muy mal y eso la asustaba… y Candy debía agarrarse ya que su pequeño… estaba maquinando algo… ** Mami… yo tendré a mi familia! Fueron los pensamientos del pequeño….

– Mami… Cuando podré ver a mi papá!? Preguntó y Candy se admiro por eso… Su pequeño ya no sería sólo de ella… lo compartiría… - Pronto cariño… lo verás muy pronto! Y Candy no tardó en buscar asesoría y dejó todo en manos de su abogado.

 **Final Flash back**

Candy estaba a dos días de casarse con Terry lo haría por el Civil y por la iglesia seria algo muy sencillo y con pocos invitados... sólo amistades... este fin de semana… a pesar de que Annie y Paty la trataron de persuadir… ambas ya estaban más que arreglada su situación.. Paty felizmente casada y Annie a vísperas de hacerlo y no entendían el por que Candy seguía con esa farsa de querer casarse con Terry…

 **Flash back**

Después de que Paty y Stear… regresaron de su idílico viaje y ya como esposos… acordaron poner al tanto de su apresurado casamiento… Paty lo haría con sus amigas… hermanas es la palabra, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo… los únicos que saben son... su pequeño John y fue el mas feliz! Y su abuela… y dio gracias a Dios... Así que Paty convocó un almuerzo urgente… en su restaurant favorito… primero llegó Paty… y vio entrar a Annie y Candy como siempre llegó corriendo. .. – Chicas! Un gusto de verlas! Parecieran años de no vernos! Dijo Paty dando la bienvenida… - Es verdad! Paty… que bueno que nos vemos les tengo noticias… noticias increíbles! Dijo Annie con un brillo especial… - Pues hoy será un día de sorpresas! Por que yo les tengo algo gordo e increíble! Dijo Paty muy feliz… Candy sólo las observaba… sin decir palabra alguna… - Candy!? pero… mira nada mas que cara traes!? Estas enferma o algo así!? Te ves fatal! Dijo Paty muy sorprendida y Annie apoyó asintiendo – Gracias! Amiga por el cumplido! Dijo Candy sarcástica, lo siento chicas… prosigan no quiero arruinar sus buenas nuevas… las escucho… dijo Candy…

\- Haremos lo de siempre… cada quien dirá lo que le sucede vale!? Dijo Annie… y estuvieron de acuerdo las tres… - Yo voy de última… dijo Candy… - Pues no me andaré con rodeos. .. me casé… dijo Paty… - Queeeee!? Dijeron ambas… y con quién!? Candy y Annie parecían sincronizadas. .. y así Paty relato su cuento de hadas y Annie y Candy no lo podían creer! Paty terminó…

\- Paty! Eso es estupendo! Felicidades! Dijo Annie efusivamente… Candy estaba muy sorprendida… - Paty! Sólo quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz por ti! Dijo Candy sinceramente… haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar… - Annie y cuales son tus nuevas!? Preguntó Paty…

\- Pues estamos casi igual! No estoy casada pero pronto lo estaré… también me reencontré con… el padre de Jimmy y… creemos que puede funcionar una relación entre nosotros y pues Archie de quiere casar y formar una familia… los tres… dijo Annie feliz… - Oh! Annie eso es maravilloso! Dijo Candy realmente se alegraba… sus hermanas estaban dando una oportunidad a sus vidas… Paty igual de alegró pero… de dio cuenta que Candy la estaba pasando muy mal…

\- Candy y tú!? Como estas tú!? Stear me dijo que Albert… te buscaría! Lo hizo!? Que tienes te ves muy desmejorada!? Candy no pudiendo más y por la confianza que les tenía… narró todo lo sucedido… desde el encuentro apasionado, el hecho de que Albert está comprometido con otra y espera un hijo, que Tony ya sabe lo de su padre y que está pronto a casarse con Terry. .. ambas estaban con la boca abierta… no daban crédito a lo escuchado… - Candy!? Lo siento pero… por que estas así!? Tú misma dijiste que no sientes nada por él!? Tu estas comprometida con Terry antes de que apareciera Albert! O es que acaso quieres algo con él!? No veo el problema! Paty sabía que su amiga no había olvidado al padre de su hijo! Lo mismo le paso a ella y podría jurar que Annie estaba igual… quedaron marcadas por ellos desde que los vieron… mira Candy! Tú no amas a Terry y por lo que dices… y ha pasado… tampoco lo has superado! No los hemos superado… pero aquí el asunto es más complicado Albert está con otra!? Mira a mi Stear me dijo que no está con nadie! De hecho me dijo que Albert lucharía por ti! Pero bueno aquí lo importante es… por qué te vas a casar con Terry!? No lo amas! - Es verdad Candy! Por qué lo haces!? Apoyo Annie… no se vale hacer sufrir a un buen hombre! - Independientemente estés o no con Albert no es justo ilusionar a Terry! Candy lo sabía pero tenía la esperanza de lograr hacer su vida… con Albert ya no podría ser! - Miren chicas! Tal vez tengan razón… pero no puedo negarme la oportunidad de intentarlo con él. .. quizás lo de Albert sólo sea una obsesión y atracción! Y así las cosas… suficiente no hablemos de esto… y que bueno que las veo… me caso éste sábado y… quiero que me acompañen por favor! Ya que después de la boda… nos iremos a New York… - Queeee!? Dijeron… - Si nos iremos… reiteró Candy…

 **Final Flash back**

Albert estaba que no lo calentaba el sol… reconoció en seguida el error cometido con Candy… no debió mofarse de ella al decirle como la ponía de deseosa por él… fue demasiado lejos y que logró!? Sólo alejarla… No ha querido verlo y le dolió demasiado que le mandará a su abogado, con el arregló rápido la situación legal de su pequeño… ya era Johnson Andrew por todas las de la ley… ya que por cuestiones legales y de herencias se unificó en un solo apellido el Johnson-Andrew así que su hijo se llamará… Anthony Johnson-Andrew White… eso era lo único que lo ponía feliz en estos momentos… su hijo… Candy no quería verlo! No después de lo hablado con Susana… todavía recordaba…

 **Flash back**

Después de que Candy le reclamara lo de Susana y lo echara de su casa… Albert sin perder tiempo fue directamente a hablar con Susana… estaba arto de ella! Cómo se atrevía enterar a Candy de que ellos se van a casar y tener un hijo!? Albert llegó y Susana lo sabía! Sabía que vendría a verla! Su plan había funcionando y lo estaba disfrutando… Albert tocó su puerta… - Hola! Querido sabía que vendrías… dijo Susana acercándose e intentando besarle… Albert la esquivó… - No te pases Susana! - Cómo eres querido! Eres malo con la madre de tu hijo! Me rompes el corazón! Dijo Susana dramática… vienes a proponerme matrimonio!? No puedes ser tan insensible con nosotros… dijo Susana tocando su vientre… - Todavía sigues con la tontería esa de que yo soy el padre!? No me tomes por tonto! Te pediré una prueba de paternidad y si sale positivo… reconoceré mis obligaciones para con él… pero tu y yo cero. .. dijo Albert - Ay! Querido… tu no me vas hacer lo mismo que hiciste a Candy!?… pobre dejarla embarazada! Y 6 años después te enteras que eres padre!? Pero tu a mi me cumples! Y de lo de la prueba de paternidad esperaras hasta que nazca, en estos momentos hacerla pondría en peligro a nuestro bebé! Dijo Susana triunfante…

\- Mira Susana… yo se que este no es mi hijo… y no te saldrás con la tuya… y sólo te digo que…

\- Nada… querido tu me cumples… por que ya estas demandado… y le entregó los papeles de la demanda… Albert sólo sonrió… - Esto no me dice nada… tu sola te expusiste… y se fue dejándola pensando que quizás fue demasiado lejos…

 **Final Flash back**

Albert estaba en el despacho halándose de los cabellos… autoflajelandose por lo tonto que había sido por involucrarse con Susana… había consultado a su abogado y este le dijo que debía cumplir con los gastos médicos de la supuesta madre… hasta que naciera el bebé y después de que naciera daría la orden para realizar la prueba de paternidad y eso lo ponía muy mal ya que no había manera de demostrarle a Candy que no era el padre de ese niño… estaba en eso cuando vio entrar a sus primos muy entusiasmados… - Albert que haces aquí a oscuras!? Preguntó Stear…

\- Albert no muy de buenas contestó… - La pregunta sería… Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo!? Bueno... ambos donde se han metido!? por que tampoco te he visto mucho a ti también Archie., dijo Albert desviando el tema ya que no estaba de ánimos para tocar el tema de Candy y lo sucedido con Susana… - Pues yo les tengo una noticia! Dijo Stear… una maravillosa noticia! Reiteró moviendo sus dedos dejando ver el brillo de un anillo… Albert y Archie abrieron los ojos sorprendidos…

\- Tú… te casaste!? Preguntó Archie riendo… Albert sólo veía… - Si… viaje con Paty a las Vegas y… nos casamos… dijo Stear feliz… y lo mejor ya nuestro pequeño sabe que soy su padre… Albert y Archie estaban contentos por él. .. – Yo también… inició Archie y fue interrumpido por…

\- TAMBIÉN TE CASASTE!? Dijeron al unísono… - No… lo que quiero decir es que también les tengo noticias… también me casare con la madre de mi pequeño, hemos arreglado nuestra situación… dijo Archie muy satisfecho… Albert de verdad se alegraba por ellos y le dolía no correr con la misma suerte que ellos… - Albert y tú!? Cómo vas con Candy!? Preguntó Archie… Albert sopeso su respuesta y no entraría en detalle… - Pues… ya Tony es mi hijo por todas las de la ley y… dudó en decirlo… y Candy se va a casar este fin de semana… dijo cabizbajo no podía evitar sentirse fatal…

\- Y así te vas a quedar tan tranquilo!? No la estuviste añorando todos estos años y por eso no les dabas bola a cuanta mujer se te ponía en frente!? Por Dios Albert! No me digas qué no tienes el plan B"!? Dijo Stear animoso… - No puedo hacer nada! Además hice una promesa de honor…

\- Queeee!? Pero que estupidez estas diciendo!? Comentó Archie… Albert les contó el pleito con el prometido de su ninfa y de la supuesta palabra empeñada… palabra de caballeros…

\- QUE HICISTE QUÉ!? Gritaron ambos… - Pues así como lo escuchan… Candy decidió casarse con ese inglés y yo no puedo interferir… dijo Albert muy triste su único consuelo era su pequeño…

\- Sabes Albert… las "reglas" y el "honor"… valen sorbete cuando se trata de defender al gran amor de tú vida! Dijo Archie muy inspirado… Albert no podía discutir ese punto…

\- Albert!? ROBATELA! Eso haría yo… dijo Stear incitándolo… no le parecía mala idea… pensaba Albert… - Bueno y los tíos!? Que raro que no anden por aquí! Debo enterarlos de ya estoy casado… aunque a la tía no le va a gustar que lo hiciera así… - Los tíos no están en Chicago… fueron a Florida se presentó un problema en el club que abrimos y como no nos vieron! Pues fueron ellos, regresan mañana por la noche… dijo Albert…. Los tíos que en mala hora habían viajado… - Bueno pues me despido debo ir por mi pequeñín! Esta noche se quedará en la mansión. .. debemos convivir más… dijo Albert saliendo rápidamente. En eso habían quedado Albert y el abogado de Candy… pasaría hoy a las 8 de la noche…

 **Departamento de Candy…**

Candy estaba preparando una pequeña maleta para Tony ya que había aceptado que Tony durmiera con su papá… su corazón se le estrujaba. .. ya tenía todo listo y Tony estaba tan contento.

\- Mamita… me guardaste el regalo para mi papi? Preguntó Tony muy entusiasmado… tocaron a la puerta y Tony salió disparado a abrir pero… pronto se desilusiono… no era Albert era Terry… - Hola! Tony… saludo Terry… Anthony lo saludó y lo dejo pasar… - Mami es… Terry dijo Tony sonriente… - Ya voy… contesto Candy a lo lejos… Candy al final del día siguió con los planes de su boda… todavía recordó la charla con Terry…

 **Flash back**

Terry llegó al departamento de Candy… - Que sucede mi amor!? Te escuchas mal! Le dijo Terry preocupado… - Terry… yo… Solo quiero decirte que… si tu a pesar de todo quieres… casarte conmigo!? El hecho que apareciera el padre de mi Tony… no quiere decir nada… dijo Candy no tan segura… - Candy! Estas segura!? Podrías formar una familia con su verdadero padre no crees? A Terry le aterraba decirle esto pero… no quería dejar que ella pudiera decidir… no quería exigirle que cumpliera su palabra de casarse con él. .. Quería que ella se casara con él… por que quería, lo amas!? Preguntó Terry. .. – NO! No… no lo se… dijo Candy… pero eso ya no importa…

\- Claro que importa… Candy… mira… - Ya no digas más… el también tiene un compromiso y próximo a casarse… Terry se quedó de a seis ya que cuando hablaron lo vio muy decidido a conquistar a su pecosa. ..

 **Final Flash back**

Terry y Candy se saludaron cariñosamente… Tony no le agradaba nada esto… pero ya tenía un plan al respecto y pasar la noche con su papi le venía genial ya que su papi le ayudaría en todo esto… pero ellos estarían juntos como familia… en eso tocaron otra ves y Tony salió disparado a abrir y en efecto era Albert… Candy se puso muy nerviosa… ya que no lo había visto desde hace tiempo pero en esta ocasión lo ameritaba ya que Tony pasaría la noche fuera y debería darle instrucciones personalmente… - Papi! Tony corrió y Albert lo atrapó… - Hola! Cariño… lo saludo Albert dándole un beso en su frente… ya lo adoraba… - Mami! Ya llegó por mi papi! Dijo Tony efusivamente… Albert se percató de que no estaban solos… eso lo descoloco demasiado imaginarlos conviviendo como una familia y lo peor imaginar a su ninfa desnuda regalando el olor de su piel a otro… eso lo ponía mal muy mal… hizo un gran esfuerzo para ser civilizado… - Buenas noches! Terry estiró su mano y saludó educadamente… Albert no lo rechazó y saludó cordialmente. .. Albert pensaba que en otras circunstancias podrían ser hasta amigos… pero en esta ocasión no podría se…

\- Albert! Aquí tienes la maleta con todo lo necesario… y también te escribí una lista de lo que le gusta comer, a que alimentos y medicamentos es alérgico… Por si se te pone enfermo… Candy le dijo… a Albert le entró la preocupación… no estaba capacitado para cuidarlo… Candy vio su expresión y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida… - No te preocupes estarás bien… bueno estarán bien los dos… dijo Candy… Albert asintió… y se despidieron… Terry observó y vio como Candy lo miraba... y sacó sus conclusiones. .. - Albert recuerda que debes traerlo el sábado por la mañana ya que…. Candy guardo silencio… Albert sabía por que debería traerlo temprano… es el día de su boda…

\- No te preocupes lo traeré a tiempo… y salieron…

Rumbo a la mansión Albert trató de poner buena cara no quería echar a perder sus días con Tony, pero Tony sabía que lo estaba pasando mal… así que Tony pondría en marcha su primera parte del plan… - Papá! Por que tu y mami no están juntos!? Lo dijo poniendo carita sufrida… Albert no sabía que contestar… lo ponía mal ver a su hijo triste… papá yo pensé que al regresar te casarías con mamá… y por fin tendría una gran familia! Tony lo dijo muy apesumbrado… y a Albert se le partió el corazón… y recordó lo que le dijeron sus primos… lo del honor y lo de robársela! Y con esa idea en mente… llegaron a su destino… llegaron a la mansión y estaban sus tíos… habían regresado antes y eso lo alegraba ya que moría por decirle a su tía que Tony ya era todo un Andrew. .. se estacionaron y cuando iban bajando del auto iba llegando Susana… a Albert le hirvió la sangre no quería que dijera cosas delante de su pequeño… - Tony cariño ve haya adentro… pero no había terminado cuando vio a su tía salir y me dio indicaciones de entrar con mi pequeño pero… Tony salió disparado en cuanto vio a mi tía… - Señora Elroy! Señora Elroy! Como está? Y Tony la abrazó. .. y la tía se sintió desfallecer de felicidad… en eso se venía acercando Susana pero Albert salió a su encuentro y la tía Elroy entró con Tony y sólo les dijo que los esperaba en el despacho… Susana intentaba decir algo pero Albert… - No te atrevas a decir algo delante de mi hijo… por que no dudare en echarte de aquí y no verás ni un peso mío… - Jajajaja querido que intenso! Que tiene de malo que conviva con tu hijo!? Seré su madrastra de cualquier forma, no lo crees!? Dijo Susana tan descarada… - Y a todo esto! Qué haces aquí? Preguntó Albert muy estresado su noche con su hijo se vería opacado… - Pues qué no lo sabes? Querido! Tu tía me contactó! Quiere discutir los términos de nuestro hijo y próximo enlace… Albert sentía que se le abría la tierra y deseaba que se lo tragara… Entraron a la mansión y la guió al despacho… ahí estaba su tía con unas personas… Cuando entraron Susana se quedó helada ya que reconocía a uno de ellos… reconocía al padre de su hijo… y a sus amigas Karen y Elisa… - Albert… querido, nuestro pequeño está muy bien atendido! No te preocupes! Albert solo asintió. .. Bueno creo que ya estamos todos…

Albert había pasado la noche del jueves, todo el día y noche del viernes; platicando de todo con si pequeño… jugando comiendo… lo sacó a pasear, al cine, comieron pizzas, helados… la pasaron genial y la tia se sentía dichosa… Para Albert su pequeño lo es todo… no los perdería… ya se estaban alistando ya lo llevaría con Candy… - Tony. .. a que hora es la boda!? Tony se sonrió y le dijo que pasaría un chofer por ellos antes las 12… Albert sólo pensó perfecto!

Candy se casaría por lo Civil y por la Iglesia… quería hacerlo todo aquí en Chicago en compañía de sus amigas y sus conocidos… Candy era tan necia estaba decidida a casarse sin amor… sólo por orgullo y prejuicios tontos… había hablado con la tía Elroy… ella había traído a Tony… quien iba a pensar que la señora Elroy vendría siendo abuela de su pequeño… bueno de todos… de Jimmy y John…

 **Flash back**

Elroy llegó con Tony temprano apenas las 8 de la mañana… tiempo suficiente para alistarse, Tony entró como tromba… - Mami! Mami! Ya estoy aquí! Mira quien es mi abuela! Es la señora Elroy! Dijo Tony emocionado y muy feliz… tienen una casa enorme y tiene nombre… se llama la Mansión Andrew! Y es tan hermosa y antigua… Tony no dejaba de hablar… - Entonces te divertiste mucho!? Preguntó Candy… - Si mamita… mi papá es genial! Lo quiero mucho! A Candy se le hizo un nudo la garganta… - Tony… mi vida! Je a dejar tú maleta a tu habitación y anda a meterte a bañar… de mis hará tarde! Dijo Candy haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar… Tony salió disparado… dejándolas solas… se hizo un silencio… - Candy… yo no soy nadie para persuadirte de que no te cases… pero debiste darle una oportunidad a mi sobrino de que te explicara… no sólo por ti… si no por Tony… podrían haber intentado darle una familia a él, pero como veo ya es demasiado tarde! Candy no decía nada… no podía… no quería llorar… en eso entraron las chicas hermosamente ataviadas… fungirían de damas de honor… - Perdón! No queríamos interrumpir! Señora Elroy! Buenos días… dijo Paty saludando… Annie se acercó y la saludó abrazándola y besándola… - Díganme tía! Ya somos familia… dijo Elroy… las chicas ya habían sido presentadas y enterada de que su Stear se había casado… no fue sorpresa por que ya lo sabía… pero fingió sorpresa… también la hicieron partícipe de la pronta boda de Archie y Annie por lo menos se harían las cosas con ellos como Dios manda… Elroy estaba tan feliz de tener cerca a sus pequeños nietos… - Me despido… debes prepararte… y te deseo que seas muy dichosa en tu matrimonio… dijo Elroy sinceramente… y salió pensando que el único que debe de dar las explicaciones es su sobrino… todavía había tiempo…

 **Final Flash back**

Pasaron las horas y ya estaba lista para su enlace; estaba muy hermosa un vestido blanco super entallado con hombros descubiertos y un velo que salia de su moño debidamente recogido... muy sencillo, nada ostentoso,… Tony quiso irse con las chicas las vería en la boda… y Candy estaba esperando al chofer que Terry le enviaría… faltaban treinta minutos el chofer llegaría dentro de poco tiempo… en eso escucho el timbre y se dijo… - No hay marcha atrás! No puedo ni debo lastimar a Terry… no lo merece… abrió y un chofer elegantemente vestido le abrió la puerta de una elegante limusina decorada con flores blancas… al chofer no se le apreciaba bien el rostro ya que traía gafas oscuras… - Señora… dijo una voz ronca indicándole que subiera… Candy así lo hizo… el chofer subio a la limusina y arrancó... Candy iba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que no se dirigían a su destino... por fin reaccionó y se dio cuenta que no era el camino y lo peor es que ya eran las doce del día... Candy angustiada tocó la ventana que separa los asientos traseros y se abrió eléctricamente... - Señor... ha errado el camino y llegáramos tarde! Dijo Candy angustiada. ..

Entonces el chofer se detiene y gira su rostro quitándose las gafas... - No mi amor! No he errado el camino... te estoy raptando! Por que tú con el único que te casaras... será conmigo... y subió la ventanilla y puso en marcha la limusina... Candy estaba en shock y sólo pudo balbucear... - Albert! Oh! Oh! Oh! Y sonrió...

 **FIN...**

CHICAS AQUÍ TERMINA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE PROYECTO... COMO YA SABEN PRIMERO FUE MENOR DE EDAD... Y TERMINA AHORA MADRES SOLTERAS... Y EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ... "UN MATRIMONIO PERFECTO" QUE SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DE MI SAGA...

AGRADEZCO A TODAS QUE ME SIGUEN ME LEEN Y COMENTAN... ESTO QUE ESCRIBO ES SÓLO PARA USTEDES... LAS QUIERO... ESPERO NO OLVIDAR A NADIE...

TUTY

YUL

SILVIA

ADORADANDREW

YAGUI FIN

MADELROS

BORIBOMBO

ELLEN HARKERT

Gladis

Pelusa

Elvira hc

Alabeth

Maty

Natu

Gina Riquelme

Sandra Casillas

Mony

Fabiola R

Lizita

Bunny

María 1972

Mary Carmen

Katnnis

Celia castrejon

Serenity usagi

KECS

pinwi love

Blanca Roza

Sayuri 1707

Serena candy

Karla Noemí

Mercedes

Nundy

Lizetholveda

Mabolla

Mago Roque

Nana

Y a todas las que me leen de manera anónima y agradezco de corazón que me dejen mensajito, me disculpo de antemano si olvidó a alguien pero ando haciendo esto con celular y mi señal fatal desde los sismos... dios las bendiga...


End file.
